My Love For You Is Insatiable
by dragon agility
Summary: COMPLETED AU TP. Everyone leaves ripples – the smallest action slides outwards, brushing lives, changing people. But as Trunks was about to discover, some of the ripples he left caused tidal waves...REVISED
1. Prologue

**From the 26th June 05, this fanfic is being revised. That also means that the sequel to this fic will also be finished and revised. **

**Looking over what I wrote for this fic, I could easiliy re write the whole fic and greatly improve it as I wrote this when I was 12 and I'm now 16. However, I don't have the time. So in my revisions, I have retained the original text and only correcetd grammer, speeling and sentence structure. **

_Ages_: Trunks: 18, Pan: 16, Goten: 17, Bra: 15

In this fanfic, ALL of the characters are full-blooded saiyans.

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Pan walked through the crowded streets of City Vie, the capital of Vegeta-sei. The palace could be seen for miles around as it had a huge beam that could even be seen from Death Valley, a huge valley that had claimed the lives of many of the elite warriors during the Battle of Tyrant six years ago.

Pan's Father and Grandfather had both been killed during the battle and she still grieved their loss of life now. She was heading to the Elite's Grave, where a huge memorial statue was placed to remember the dead. In her small, but powerful hands, she held two roses. When she got there, she collapsed onto her knees. She looked towards the bottom of the statue to find two names: Gohan and Kakarott. She could hardly say their names; even after all this time, as she knew how they had died.

A single tear fell down her smooth complexion as she remembered. Everyone in her family and her friends thought that they had died a patriotic death, and fought for their planet without fear and died saving the others; but they were wrong.

She knew the horrible truth.

FLASHBACK----

"Dad, Grandpa, I hope you're okay out there." Pan could feel their ki's flaring and the strong ki's of the enemy.

It was like a smoky terrain, and they were right in the middle of it. Pan let tears come out of her eyes as she felt her Father's ki drop slightly while her Grandpa was losing.

She was hugging her mother tightly. Her mother, Videl, was also suffering but not as much as Pan's grandmother Chi-Chi. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she knew that if the battle was lost she would lose both mate and son, and the saiyans were losing to the Gori-jins; and fast.

Suddenly, Pan remembered what her grandpa had said to his only Grandchild before he had left:

'If you listen to your heart, anything is possible. So in time of need, do what your heart tells you to do'

If that is what Grandpa said, then I will follow my heart and right now it's telling me to go and help

"Mother," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm tired and I'm going to have a nap. Please wake me up if anything happens."

"I understand, Pan-chan. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

Videl was beginning to grow cold as she concentrated on her mate's ki, which was continually descending. She closed her eyes and prayed.

Pan raced upstairs and quickly changed into her black spandex and put on her saiyan armour, which her dad had given her. She then put on her orange bandanna that had been cut out of her Grandpa's gi. She prayed in an old language that her Father had told her:

"Nukem nana huski day wantei sectinio ea ae grandtutem n kamanrei. Hola yay, seto."

She opened her eyes after her prayer and her eyes flashed with anger and emotion. She struggled to keep her ki at bay as she flew off. She was glad when no one followed her and set on her way to the valley. She suppressed her ki as much as she could and as she neared, she saw many bodies of fallen saiyans. She could now see the valley and thousands of specks that were made up of the saiyans and the Gori-jins.

As she neared even more, she dropped to the ground and began to walk slowly and that became a brisk walk to a run to a super fast run. She was now on the edge of the huge valley and she could see her Grandpa and her Dad.

What she saw when she scanned them nearly made her cry out in shock and anger. Her Father had lost an arm and her Grandpa had lost his tail and couldn't even levitate any more. The Gori-jin he was fighting was holding him by his armour and punching him repeatedly in the face.

Pan tried to keep her emotions in gear, but it was so very hard. One single tear fell down her face that showed all her life and love for her family. Her tail swished from side to side angrily. She looked up at the war. Her father was still in super saiyan mode, but her grandpa was in normal mode. She looked at the other elite warriors and saw that most of them were super saiyans.

That was when she saw the King: Vegeta. She, like all other saiyans, respected the royal family. Everyone knew that the King and his son were the most powerful beings on the planet. They were the ones who could turn this in favour of the saiyans.

She then saw the King's son: Trunks. He was dressed in a blue spandex with golden armour over him. His tail was, unlike all the other saiyans fighting, not around his waist. Pan wondered why he was doing this when she found out. The Gori-jin he was fighting was three times the size of the twelve-year-old prince and it grabbed the Prince's tail, but he was completely unaffected. Prince Trunks just tutted, waved his finger and got the Gori-jin straight in the gut.

What strength Pan thought, And looks

That was when the Prince decided to look towards the ground where she was standing. The prince made eye contact with the ten-year-old and something passed between the depth's of Pan's tear filled raven eyes and the Prince's azure eyes, but it was over in a fraction of a second when Pan dived behind a rock to avoid being seen.

That was close she thought as she let all the air out of her small lungs.

When she was sure that the Prince was back to fighting, she peered from behind her rock to now see her Grandpa looking at her. Tears fell out of her eyes as she saw him smile and cough up blood as he was punched repeatedly in the gut. Her father was trying to get to him, but five Gori-jins were in his way and fighting against him.

Suddenly, the Gori-jin fighting her Grandpa threw him in the air, and as he descended, punched him and Kakarott was punched all the way to the valley cliff, right over the rock that Pan was cowering behind and hit the dusty floor with a thud. Pan rushed straight over to help him.

"Grandpa!" she said as she took his bloody hand into hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Gohan had witnessed all of this and cried out at his Father's fall, but when he saw his Daughter rush to his Father's aid, he grew even more angry and worried.

"Panny!" he cried out with all his heart, "get out of here!" He was immensely worried for his daughter's safety and the life of his Father.

With added strength from his emotions, he managed to blind the Gori-jins with a solar flare and flew with great speed towards his family, but he was suddenly punched in the gut and then hit by a ki blast by one of the leader Gori-jins. He was blasted all the way to the other side of the valley and smashed into the cliff face, then fell; blood trickling down the back of his neck.

Pan saw what happened and tried to call out his name to make him get up, but was silenced by Kakarott's hand around her mouth.

"Shh," he choked, "he'll be okay. Pan-chan, listen to me. Please go home; you'll be safe there…please?"

"I can't Grandpa, I can't leave you like this! You're hurt…a lot. You're coming with me!"

"No! I'm staying here. I have a healing potion in my belt and once I've drunk it, I'll be to full strength. Then I can continue this fight."

"Do you have to continue fighting? Can't you and Dad just come home and be safe? You are coming with me, Grandpa, you are!" she cried.

Kakarott looked at his Granddaughter with pride. She had all the aspects of his son along with strength and will.

"Please, Pan. I beg you as a last wish to help me get my healing potion out of my belt in case I do die."

Pan reluctantly agreed and set about getting the potion out of his belt that was twisted and buckled. But then both Kakarott and Gohan - who had awoken from consciousness - saw one of the Gori-jin leaders flying towards Pan. Kakarott used the last of his strength to push Pan away from him and she crashed into the rock that she had cowered behind earlier.

She hit her head with a sickening thud and blood seeped down her neck. Her vision was blurry from her near unconsciousness and all she saw were the blurs of figures, three of them, but then one vanished. There was silence for a few seconds except for small murmurs and the noise of war behind them. Then she heard a voice:

"Weaklings, we have a war too win. Don't help him. Losing a few members of your family won't win this war, now get up and fight!"

The person with that voice didn't see Pan, then she heard murmurs of saying no and then a bright light, very bright light, filled her blurry view. Then there was nothing but a sickening silence.

FLASHFORWARD----

Pan let the tears flow more freely from her eyes as she put the roses beneath her Dad's and Grandpa's name. She didn't know what had happened until she had woken up from consciousness.

FLASHFORWARD----

Pan groaned as she woke up. She could feel warm liquid on the back of her neck, which she knew was her blood and then she fluttered her eyes open. She saw only terrain and bodies. But her Grandpa wasn't in front of her anymore. She searched for his ki, but it wasn't there.

"No!" she cried, as she feared the worst.

She got up with great difficulty and look over the rock. The war was over as there wasn't a Gori-jin or saiyan elite anywhere. She ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the valley. She winced as she saw many bodies, all crumpled up at the bottom of the valley. She searched for her father's ki, but it couldn't be traced at all. Then she remembered the voice she had heard.

"No! Dad! Grandpa!" she cried as it all came back to her. All of a sudden, all she had seen that was blurry, was clear:

Her Grandpa pushed her away to protect her from the Gori-jin. It was flying too fast to stop, so crashed to the ground. Gohan joined his Father and then used his Kamehameha to finish off the Gori-jin. It disintegrated into ashes and Gohan saw that Pan was unconscious so left her there for safety. He then set about helping his Father sit up. He began to get the potion out of his Father's belt as he had lost his. They both then heard a voice.

"Weaklings, we have a war too win. Don't help him. Losing a few members of your family won't win this war, now get up and fight!"

Pan's Father and Grandpa looked up to see the twelve-year-old Prince staring down at them in super saiyan form with a bloody nose. He held a Gori-jin in his hand, and he let it go. It hit the floor of the valley with a resonating thud.

"No, my Prince," said Gohan, "I must help my Father."

"Listen, warriors. If we lose this war, the saiyan race is finished. I still have to become King," said Trunks, glaring at them with disgust in his eyes.

"Let him help me drink my healing potion, and then I will be complete to fight again," argued Kakarott.

"Are you defying me?" asked Trunks.

"No, we are not! If your Father - the King - was hurt, you would help him drink his potion, wouldn't you? You wouldn't let him die!" retaliated Gohan.

"Are you saying that my Father is weak?"

"Not at all!" choked Kakarott.

"Weaklings…Big Bang Attack!" Trunks shouted, extending his right arm.

A huge beam of light came out of his hand and hurtled toward her Father and her Grandpa. They were in shock and it came so fast that they couldn't avoid it. It sliced right through their stomachs and they were immediately dead. Their ki's gone forever.

And then there was laughter, from Trunks. If Vegeta had seen what his son had done, Trunks would have been severely punished. Vegeta used to be evil and killed his elites that he thought were weak, but Bulma, his mate, had changed him and he respected his soldiers feelings towards their families as he now had a family too. He definitely didn't want his son to be evil. But he didn't see.

"Dad! Grandpa! No!" Pan cried as her family's death unfolded in front of her eyes like a dream. She fell onto her knees, and dust puffed up. Tears scorched down her face.

"No!" she screamed as she levitated. She could feel an enormous power boiling right in her and she screamed as her back arched and her eyes shone. She then dropped to the ground and slammed her fists, causing the earth to crack. Pan broke down into sobs.

FLASHFORWARD---- 

Pan could feel the same hot tears that she had cried those six years ago falling down her face again. She remembered her mother coming to look for her later in the day, and their bodies were found in the bottom of the valley: faces mangled.

Pan didn't tell anyone about what really happened that day. Only she, her dead Father and Grandpa knew the truth. She knew that if she told her Mother, Videl would have gone straight to the palace and got herself killed as well. Suddenly anger overtook Pan's senses.

"YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED THE ENTIRE GORI-JIN RACE AND SAVED OUR PLANET, BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH WHAT YOU DID THAT DAY, TRUNKS! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I HAVE FULFILLED WHAT I PROMOSED TO DO ON THAT DAY…KILL YOU!"

She breathed deeply, her eyes shining, her smile bitter and twisted.

Yes, revenge would be sweet…

That's it for the prologue. Please Read and Review!

dragon agility xx


	2. So We Finally Meet, Trunks

This chapter had only a few revisions to it. Thanks to anyone who reviewed and for your continued faith in me as a writer.

_Ages_: Trunks: 18, Pan: 16, Goten: 17, Bra: 15

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

As the sun set on Vegeta-sei, Pan finally tore her puffy eyes away from the grave statue and headed home. She flew off the ground gently, looked behind herself at the statue and said:

"I will always remember you Dad. You taught me like no one else has ever done. I miss you so much along with Grandpa, and I won't stop feeling ashamed of your death until the Prince is dead, no matter what stands in my way...even if I die with the bastard."

When she got home, she saw that her Grandma was cooking as usual. Since the war, she had lived with them with her seventeen-year-old son Goten, Pan's uncle.

People never believed Pan when she said that Goten was her uncle because he was only a year older than she was. When her Father had been seven, her Grandpa had left to fight in a war and never returned for ten years until Gohan was seventeen.

Chi-Chi and Gohan had thought that he had died, but he had survived. And that was when Goten was conceived. A little later, Pan's father met up with her mother and she was born a year afterwards. Her father had died at the young age of twenty-nine when he should have survived to the around about 150 years old.

Chi-Chi felt her Granddaughter's ki behind her and she turned around. She saw that Pan's eyes were red and puffy so she walked towards her and put her hands on Pan's shoulders. Pan raised her eyes from the floor and their eyes connected.

"Pan, you need to get a hold on yourself. It's been six years; you can remember them, but you don't need to mourn them anymore. They…they want us to be happy," Chi-Chi said.

"Yeah, Grandma. You're right but…oh! You don't understand!" and with that Pan left the room and down the stairs to the basement where the gravity machine was. It had been her Father's.

Pan didn't eat that night and concentrated on her training. Tomorrow would be the day when the plan of revenge would go into action. She had formulated her plan a year after their deaths and had been practising and revising it ever since. She trained for most of the day except for the hours that she went to school, but that was part of her plan as well.

She along with everyone else knew that the Prince and his Mother, Queen Bulma were geniuses and loved to invent things, so for five long years she had studied physics and technology at school. She knew that she could get into the palace this way. She would pretend to show the Prince her inventions and kill him.

But she knew that it would be too risky, as she would be the number one suspect. It was only three months ago that the real plan came into her mind. News spread that the Prince and the Queen were looking for someone to help them with their inventions and general maintenance around the laboratory at the palace.

Pan had applied for the job, and had succeeded. First of all, she would work with him, get to know the people of the palace, the people of the palace get to know her, gain Trunk's and the peoples' trust and then move in for the kill. She went to bed late, with a Son smirk on her face.

* * *

Trunks woke early as today was the day that the inventor came in. He remembered going over her application and was surprised what she knew so he had picked her. He got dressed into his spandex two piece suit. It was blue and was in two parts: a sleeveless top and trousers. He put on his golden trimmed boots and went to train for a bit. The application also said that the person had to have a high power level in case of emergency and she had that as well. He was surprised at her strength for a female.

On the way, he bumped into his sister, still in her pyjamas. She had just broken up with her latest boyfriend and had probably been up all night. He felt sorry for here as she turned the corner into the kitchen.

He knew today was going to be one of those long days.

* * *

Pan was up, dressed and had eaten by five am, as she was really excited. She had waited all these years for revenge, and it was here. She remembered what her Grandpa had told her:

'_If you listen to your heart, anything is possible. So in time of need, do what your heart tells you to do'_

And this was what she was doing as her heart told her that nothing could stand in her way. Nothing.

She left at eight o'clock. Her family knew about the job and she had promised them that she would visit from time to time. She flew towards the palace at top speed, her heart beating with vengeance.

She had decided to make the Prince infatuated with her appearance so that he might show her things that she wouldn't be shown otherwise. She wore black spandex shorts that stopped above her knees. On her feet were boots that were padded. She had decided not to wear her armour, but had capsulated it with all her other belongings. Instead, she wore a red tank top, which had a low cut on the front of the neck, showing some cleavage. Her hair was down and tied in her orange bandanna.

She had used her real name on the form, but he had still picked her that meant that he didn't recognise her surname. She had purposely worn her bandanna to see if he could recognise her again from the time their eyes had connected at the valley and see if he shook in fear.

She eventually got to the palace gate. It was made of iron and had the Vegeta-sei crest on it. Two guards were standing by it, and they both did a double take when they saw her approach.

"I'm here to see the 'Prince'," she said saying the name in disgust, but the guards did not notice.

"So, you're the new student for the Prince, eh?"

"Yes," said Pan as she saw the guards' eyes staring at her in glee.

"Well, he made a right choice!"

"If you say so," replied Pan.

"He'll be having a lot of fun with you, I can tell you."

"Yes, I know. He'll be having lots of 'fun' indeed…"

At that moment she was let in and she sighed, disgusted at the guards. She found herself walking towards a huge door that was opened by another guard. She stepped in and was shocked at the beauty of the place. The hall had a red carpet and the walls were lined with many pictures. She was signalled to follow the guard and she lost count of how many turns she had to do.

Eventually, they came to the end of a hallway and there was a door. The guard pressed the computer at the side of the door and a blue haired woman answered.

Pan gasped as she recognised the woman as the Queen. Most people had seen the Queen in his or her lifetime, but she had not. The Queen and her two children were always seen out and about the city and the planet, as they wanted to be treated as equals. The King didn't really show his face around a lot. But Pan had stayed indoors for most of the time since the war and had only heard what her friends had told her.

The Queen let her in and the guard was dismissed. Pan gasped at the technology around her and then focused on the Queen herself. Her friends were right: she was really pretty. She was wearing a leather skirt that came down to above her knees. She had long boots that reached below her knees. She had a dark purple top and on top of that she wore a little armour. She had her lab coat on top of that. It all matched perfectly with her short blue hair.

"Hi," Pan said not really knowing what to say.

"Just call me Bulma, not Queen Bulma," she said smiling.

"Okay," Pan replied walking around the room.

It was quite big and had the latest technology. Computers here and there, printers, and loads of control panels as well.

"I see you like the technology here," said Bulma.

"It's amazing!"

"My son is training at this moment. He will be ready soon, so I'll take you to his quarters. You're awfully pretty, you know," said Bulma, leading the way.

"You think so?"

"My son will probably need to sit down!" Bulma giggled.

"Thanks for putting it that way, Bulma. What exactly does he need my help for?"

"Oh, you know. A bit of help on latest inventions, touching up on things. But I know that he really wanted someone to spar with and to have a friend. He recently had a fight with his friend and ended up putting him into a regeneration tank. I doesn't help being a Prince as well: girls all over him only for his status; it hurts him. You could cheer him up," Bulma said.

Pan almost felt sorry for him, but put that idea out of her head straight away. But if she did become close to him, it could bring her closer to achieving her goal. She would feel devastated for the King and Queen after his death, but she knew that Trunks couldn't be the only one in the family who was evil like that: Bulma and King Vegeta were probably just the same, although Bulma seemed nice enough. But for now, she had to be nice to all of them.

"Look around for a bit," said Bulma as she opened up the door to Trunks' quarters, "Tell him I'll be in the infirmary if he needs me."

Pan nodded and Bulma left. She let out a sigh of relief as she walked up the hallway. She walked towards the end of it and opened the door. It led to what seemed like a house. She looked around and liked what she saw. The lounge was painted a pastel white and so were all the other rooms. The rooms were joined up instead of having doors. He had a mini kitchen and a study room as well. She opened a door to her right to find a bedroom, and another door to find another bedroom and then another. She went into the last one as it was the biggest. It was tidy and spacious.

She then saw another door joined to the bedroom. It couldn't be a bathroom as the bathroom door was opened. She opened it up to find herself in a lab. It was a bit smaller than the one she had been in, but it still had many computers. Pan also noticed that on one side, there was a desk. On the desk was a photo frame with a picture in it. She recognised the King: Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks' sister Bra and the man himself Trunks. She studied the picture closely. It was quite recent. Trunks wasn't in the super saiyan form and it was the first time she had seen him for a long time in normal form. His light blue hair was in curtains by his side just like it had always been, but she could tell that he was older. He had a smile over his face.

She turned her gaze from the picture. She would give up anything in the world just to be a family like they were. She could feel her eyes threatening to spill tears, so she quickly fled from the room. As she came out, she heard a beeping noise to her left. She recognised it as the gravity returning to normal in a gravity chamber.

Okay, Pan. Relax and don't kill him when he comes out

The gravity door opened and out stepped Trunks. He didn't appear to notice her at first as he tossed his towel onto the bed.

Pan did a double take as she stared at him. He was in super saiyan form. His golden coloured hair was split into two parts and he had two bangs stranding down his face. He had drips of perspiration dripping down his brow, making him look sexy. She admired his toned muscles on his arms, as he had no sleeves. Through his spandex top, she could see a perfectly formed six pack. His tail swished behind him.

'I…he's really handsome...and strong by the strength of his ki' Pan thought. She then mentally hit herself, and closed her mouth that had been opened, How can I say that? Don't go falling for his looks, it's just like a disguise to get people to like him

"Hey," Pan said to get his attention. She put her hands on her hips, to see if her infatuation worked.

Trunks wheeled around to look at the spot where the voice was. He met with Pan. First he looked at her feet and trailed his super saiyan eyes upwards. He admired her boots and her slender yet muscular legs. He saw that she was wearing black spandex shorts. Her tank top was quite short for her so it showed her flat stomach. He saw that she had a black symmetrical tattoo that looked like flames on either side of her belly button which showed that her family were of the first class and that she had relatives who were in the elite forces. Her tail was wrapped around her waist.

He continued his thorough check of her, his eyes lingering on the top of her chest for a while and then up to her face. The orange bandanna caught his eyes first and then he admired her face. Her delicate features and her smile called out to him. Then he looked into her raven eyes and was locked into them.

Something passed between the depths of Pan's raven eyes and the Prince's azure eyes, but it was over in a fraction of a second when Pan averted his gaze.

She must be the inventor, Pan Son. She's beautiful, really beautiful. I can't believe my luck that the inventor is someone who is both smart, powerful and incredibly gorgeous

"So are you going to show me around, or stare at me all day?" Pan asked, getting his attention.

Trunks blushed subconsciously and returned to normal state, suppressing his ki.

He looks even better that way Pan thought and again she cursed herself.

"So, you're Pan Son, right?" Trunks asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm your new trainee, as you can teach me more than I already know," she replied, smiling. She found it easy to be nice to him.

"Give me a sec and I'll show you around the palace and the science wing…and I also have to test you."

"Test me?" asked Pan.

"Yeah. It said on the form that you had to have a high power level, so you will spar with me in the gravity room and seeing that you're from an elite family, you should be able to spar in a gravity room," Trunks said, looking at her face.

"Me? Spar with you?" she said sarcastically as if she was afraid of his high power level, "you would probably kill me."

More like I'll whip your ass she thought.

"Like I would kill someone as clever and cute as you," Trunks said, immediately blushing at his slip.

I have you right where I want you Trunks Pan thought.

"So you think I'm hot? Show me around and I'll tell you what is hot or not," she said seductively, brushing past him and purposely making contact with him. Her face screwed up in disgust.

She's perfect in everyway he thought blushing and turning around to follow her.

"Pan," he said and she turned to look at him, "have we ever met before?"

She smiled, "It depends how you mean it."

"Well, your eyes look familiar to me and I feel as if I know you from somewhere. It's as if when we first made eye contact, it felt as if it had happened before."

"Maybe we have. Maybe we haven't," she replied, her raven eyes flickering.

* * *

Trunks showed her around the whole palace in the next two hours. As they got towards the end of the tour, Pan met Bra for the first time. She thought that she was sweet, even for a fifteen-year-old. She wondered if she was evil as well just like her brother, as they must have got it off their parents. But, strangely she seemed nice enough.

When they got to the science wing that was joined onto the infirmary, they were told that there had been an accident causing the computers to shut down and the spillage of a dangerous chemical. Trunks told Pan that that was where she would have been working for the first week or so because his Mother wanted help with something, but now she would do the work he would have assigned her to do after his mother, first.

Pan asked that why wasn't she going to work with his mother in the other lab where they would do their work until the lab was fixed and the reply was that the equipment that was needed had been damaged. Pan was happy at this answer as she could find out more about him in his lab rather than in Bulma's.

"Where am I going to sleep and stay exactly?" she asked him.

"Well, my father is having a conference right now and there are people from lots of different planets in the palace. Well, they aren't exactly people, more like things. The only spare rooms are those in my quarters that have their own door to the lab," he said.

"One of those rooms will do fine. As long as it have access to a lab, I can train in your gravity room from time to time and _see _you, it's the best room I could get," Pan said, hoping to get his attention.

She did as his cheeks went red by only a small amount.

So far so good, Pan. You are good at this and you are keeping your calm. Make him think that you're interested in him and help him in times of need and he'll trust you. Then you can get the information you want and make him pay, slowly…ever so slowly

The rest of the day went by quickly. She e-mailed her parents to tell them that everything was fine and then went out to get a bite to eat as Bulma was busy with the lab, Trunks was helping her and Bra was out shopping. She got used to her room, set up her capsulated desk, and unpacked all her belongings. The end of the day drew near and Pan went to bed early. She left a message on Trunks' intercom to tell him.

"Dad, Grandpa," she whispered into the night as she lay in bed before she went to sleep, "I know that you're watching me and helping me through my life and soon I'll be able to get rid of that part of me that wants revenge. I'll go slowly and make sure it hurts for your sakes. Please guide me in what I do. I…I miss you so much."

She turned to look at the window. Moonlight streamed in.

Trunks thought that I was his gift from heaven. He's such a fool. If he hits on me, then I'll get to know if he has killed anyone else in his time, or he might even confess to me about what he did without even knowing who I am. He doesn't look or seem evil though

Pan closed her eyes in frustration as she realised what she had just said.

Pan, get a hold of yourself. You must stop trying to fall for him. Damn, I can't believe I just said that as well. What is happening to me? Does it matter if he's cute

Pan cursed herself even more and fell asleep feeling ashamed of what she was thinking. Little did she know that her dreams would be filled with his face.

* * *

Trunks couldn't get to sleep that night either because of two things. He thought that Pan was the most beautiful woman he had ever met. She was perfect in every way and had a cool personality. But the other thing was the real reason he had wanted an inventor in the first place. He knew that there was something on its way to Vegeta-sei, though he didn't know what.

He had a feeling in his gut that told him this and it was the same feeling that he had felt before the War of Tyrants. He knew that it meant that something bad, like a war, was going to happen, and that was why he had wanted someone who was smart to help him work out what was happening. He didn't want to get his Mother involved as she had had an encounter with near death before.

He went to sleep, dreaming about a girl with raven eyes.

* * *

Please r and r! 


	3. Playing The Game

Revised! Thanks for any reviews.

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

When Pan woke up that morning with a shameful face. She immediately put her head into her hands and slowly pulled her hair.

I'm only supposed to make him infatuated with me, not fall for him myself. Get a hold of yourself Pan. Remember the plan

During the night, she had dreamed about him, imagining what he looked like without a top on; to see his muscles. She groaned as it came back to her head.

She looked at the clock beside her: 9:30.

"Damn!" she swore as she realised that she had overslept. She had planned to go into the lab to see if she could find out any information on the computer to do with Trunks.

She jumped out of her bed and raced into the shower. In ten minutes, she was dressed. She decided to wear her boots with a skirt that came up to her knees along with a light blue spandex top that had short sleeves. It again was low cut on the front of the neck and was short for her so it showed her tattoo on her belly. She put her lab coat, that Trunks had given her the day before, on, grabbed a brush and put her hair into a quick bun. It was messy, but stylish.

She slowly opened the door to the lab to find it empty. She smiled as she entered and for the next hour she explored the computer databases. There was nothing about Trunks or his family, so she spent her time looking at the latest findings. As she was about to read about the movement of the seven plates of Vegeta-sei, a tired Trunks came into the room.

He noticed Pan and his pulse rate rose. He looked at her as she set about reading. He admired the way her hair was; how whisks of it seeped down the side of her face and made her look heavenly. He noticed what she was wearing as well.

"Good morning," he said, yawning.

Pan turned to look at him. She could feel herself staring at him, so she turned back to the screen and said:

"You look tired."

"Rough night," replied Trunks, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

Pan told herself to calm down. She was fuming with Trunks for effecting her this much when she was supposed to be exacting revenge. Trunks was wearing a loose tee-shirt and black trousers (the ones future Trunks wears) with yellow boots. He rubbed his eyes then wheeled the chair towards the computer next to Pan's. Pan saw that he checked his e-mails and then shut it down.

"Are you hungry?" asked Trunks.

"Suppose so," Pan replied.

"Come on then. My Mum will make us something. She's eating now and she makes the best pancakes!"

Pan followed him to the kitchen in his parent's quarters. It was enormous and had a big round table in the middle. Pan saw Bulma and Bra enjoying breakfast. Bulma stood up to make breakfast so Pan offered to help. But Bulma politely said no. She had a fun breakfast with pancakes and syrup. Bra talked about nothing except her latest break up with her boyfriend so Pan said that she would find another soul mate soon. Pan had had a boyfriend for two years, but had called it off when it wasn't going anywhere. Bulma said that the damage to the lab was worse than expected and Pan rejoiced at this news: more time with Trunks, the closer she got to the kill.

* * *

For the next four hours, Pan and Trunks worked together on some circuitry on a bot. During the process, Pan dropped her screwdriver by accident and both Trunks and Pan went to pick it up. It ended up as Pan getting there first and Trunks putting his hand on top of hers. They both blushed, especially Pan, and got back to work, not talking to each other until it was lunch.

At lunch, King Vegeta wasn't there again because the conference was still on. Bra asked Pan if she wanted to go shopping later on and Pan agreed as she wanted to go home to see her Mum.

Later that day, while Pan was working in the lab, Trunks came in to talk to her.

"Pan, can I talk to you please? It's important," said Trunks. "Sure. What's it about?" 

"The real reason I asked for someone like you in the first place."

"What is the real reason? I thought that you needed my help with maintenance of inventions and circuitry," asked Pan.

"I do need your help, but it isn't that," replied Trunks.

"Then what do you need my help for?" asked Pan puzzled.

"Something that I don't have a clue about…"

"What do you mean, Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Do you remember the War of Tyrants?"

Pan looked to the floor, her eyes daring to spill tears.

"Of course, who could forget the war…" said Trunks, "Anyway, just before the war started, I had this horrible feeling in my stomach and then the war started. Now I can feel it again, that same feeling: a horrible pain as if it is squeezing me inside out. If I had that pain years ago and a war started, then there's going to be another war or a bad being on its way to our planet."

Pan looked at Trunks with solemn eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Is that what you need my help for? To help you find out what it is and help you stop it?" she asked him, again wiping her eyes.

Trunks felt sorry for her and realised that she must have lost someone close to her in the war, "Yeah."

Trunks told her to run a galaxy run through: a test to see if there were any ships on course to the planet while he checked the history file. He didn't find any cases such as his own in the file, so he asked Pan to help him run a health test. Trunks stripped down to his boxers and Pan attached many heat and pulse sensors onto his body as he didn't really know where they went. Pan admired his muscular chest, it felt so smooth as she brushed it with her fingers by accident. She turned towards the computer and mentally kicked herself.

She switched it on and checked him over. His temperature was normal and so was his blood pressure. She checked his pulse rate and found it to be going quite fast. She smirked to herself as she realised she was having a lot of effect on him. She went out of the room for a while to see if she was the reason why his pulse rate was high and it was.

She then checked the heart screen that showed the patterns of the heart. She then spotted something.

'What is that?' she wondered.

She looked closely. If she scanned her eyes, she could see that every time his heart made a pattern on the screen, she could see another pattern that was smaller just behind it, but only be a millionth of a second, she guessed. Pan knew that Trunks wouldn't be able to see it as females had better vision than males. But she dismissed it. There wasn't really anything wrong with him. But she did believe that something was on its way to Vegeta-sei, though she didn't know why she did.

'If there is a war, then I can kill him during it, in honour of my family' she thought happily.

* * *

At around 5:00, she set out to the shops with Bra. She found out that Bra was one of the saiyans that was very self-conscience about their appearance. She did talk a lot, but at least she had style. Bra told her that there was going to be a huge banquet for the people of the conference in two days time and that she was invited. They spent two hours looking for the perfect dress and eventually they found the ones they were looking for. Bra insisted on paying and in the end, Pan agreed to stop her from making her deaf.

As they were coming out of the shops, Pan heard a voice calling her. She turned around to see none other than Goten.

"Goten, what are you doing here?" asked Pan.

"Mum asked me to get her some material for something, what about you?" he asked.

"I came here shopping with Bra," she said and Bra stepped forward.

"Bra…the Princess!" exclaimed Goten.

"Yeah, that's me. But just call me Bra, cutie-pie," said Bra, winking.

"Okay then, hi Bra. So how's life at the palace?"

"It's great Uncle!"

"Uncle?" said Bra.

"Yeah, he's my Uncle," said Pan.

"Made any friends?" asked Goten.

"Yeah."

"Trunks thinks that your niece is cute," stated Bra.

Pan blushed and thought That proves it. If he does like me, he'll show me things that I won't usually be shown and I could get something against the King and Queen and see if Trunks has killed anyone else

"Does he? The Prince?" said Goten.

"Uh-ha," said Bra, "You're awfully cute too, Goten."

Now it was Goten's turn to blush: "Thanks."

"Goten," began Pan, "could you give this to my Mum please?"

"Sure. See you soon Pan," he said as he turned to walk away, "And... Bra? I think you're cute too!"

Now Bra blushed.

As they were walking back to the palace, Pan explained why Goten was her Uncle and was so young. She managed to say her Father and Grandpa's name without slipping up. Bra told Pan that Goten was really good looking and wouldn't mind going out with him.

* * *

On her way back to Trunks' quarters, she rounded the corner to see the King, Vegeta, walking towards her. She looked at him as he walked past and as he did, he looked at her with glaring eyes and stopped as she walked past him.

"Do you need something?" asked Pan sarcastically. She wasn't afraid.

"Are you one of Bulma's new lab partners or Trunks' future mate?" he asked.

"I am Trunks' new lab partner, not his mate," she said.

"When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday," she said.

"Tell my son that I want to see him, immediately," said Vegeta, nose in air.

"Okay."

Pan began to walk away when he said something that grabbed her attention.

"You wouldn't be related to the Son's, would you?"

"Yeah…and?"

"You can go." And Vegeta walked away.

Well, I thought that he might recognise me and he did. But there's no harm in it. If Trunks finds out that my two of my family died it won't matter…because he'll die anyway she thought as she entered her room.

She went to find Trunks and found him training. She called him on the computer screen and told him that his Dad needed to see him. He emerged in the same way that she had first seen him.

'He's so good looking' she thought, but forgot to hit herself for it, as if she enjoyed the thought. She went to her room and decided to read her book.

* * *

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" asked Trunks.

"Sit down." They both sat down at the table opposite each other.

"Trunks, that new worker you have: what's her name?"

"Pan, Pan Son," replied Trunks, "Why?"

"She's a first class and part of an elite family," said Vegeta.

"I know, I've seen her tattoo. But I don't know anyone with that surname in the forces," Trunks said.

"You probably won't remember them. They were in the elite forces for many years but were killed during the war six years ago."

"Oh. I thought that she had lost someone close to her because she looked sad when I mentioned the war this morning," Trunks replied.

"She lost both her Grandfather and Father. I can see why you chose her. Her Father and Grandfather were very intellectual so she should be as well, along with a lot of strength. Why do you need her?"

"Well, just some help on maintenance around the lab," Trunks lied.

"You know that she meets the standards of being your mate," said Vegeta.

"Dad!" he said blushing.

"Do you like her?"

"Yeah. She's good looking, has a great personality and loads of muscles. She's clever and tomorrow I'm going to see how strong she is," he finished, once again blushing.

"Then take her as your mate, mark her," Vegeta said to his son.

"Dad, I don't even know if she likes me and at the moment, we are just friends. I might ask her to come with me to the banquet on Saturday. If she likes me, she'll say yes. But I personally think that she is perfect," said Trunks.

"You can go and I want to see you training with me tomorrow at 3:00," said Vegeta. He just had to tell his mate about it.

Trunks left his Father in immense thought. He felt sorry for Pan without a Dad.

* * *

Later that night at 11:00, Pan was tossing and turning in bed. Her mind was on Trunks. Trunks. That name stuck in her head like glue and wasn't going anywhere. She knew that she had a small attraction towards him - although she didn't like to admit it – and she hated herself for it.

"I'm failing you Father," she whispered, "and you too Grandpa."

She could fell her eyes stinging.

"I want to pretend that I like him, but I really do. Me, love a murdering bastard. I can't imagine what you must be thinking Dad and I know that Grandpa would be ashamed."

"_Nukem nana huski day wantei sectinio ea ae grandtutem n kamanrei. Hola yay, seto," _and she finished it by translating it into saiyan:

"May the bravery and strength be unleashed to help your fate, Grandpa and Father. Be one in all, seto."

She could feel the sting in her eyes fade away, "That didn't help that day. If it did, I might not be in this predicament."

She made herself comfortable and said the prayer once again to suit her needs:

"_Nukem nana gie junacho lilalei hose tetonio ea rew der. Ai shiterei. Ea yay, seto."_

_May I be strong enough to help you rest in peace and shatter those who have done no justice. I love you both. In all, seto. _And with that, she fell asleep.

* * *

Deep in space, but not too far away, a ship moves quickly to Vegeta-sei. On board, only one being. She has light red eyes and delicate, pretty features. Her mouth is covered in a white balaclava . She is wearing a royal blue bodysuit, with a darker blue bit from the hips to the top of the thighs. The top of the bodysuit is covered with a white patch of cloth that has a red sun on it. She is wearing long dark blue boots that come up to her knees and dark blue gloves cover her hands. A type of shawl covers her hair and short locks of blonde hair come out of either side from under the shawl. In her hand, she has a blue ki ball which has a dark secret hidden within. Even though she looks calm enough, she hides malice in her eyes. Her name………Shiek.

* * *

R and R! dragon agility 


	4. So You Think You're Tough, Do You?

Revised.

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Pan slowly tiptoed past his bed towards the gravity room. It was early in the morning, around 4:00 and Pan hoped to get some training in before he woke up. She was dressed in her spandex bodysuit and had her armour on. It was the same armour that she had worn the first day that Trunks had ever seen her, six years ago and was bigger due to alterations. She had her hair tied up in a high ponytail and had her bandanna on, again. She tiptoed, quietly but quickly, but he caught her gaze.

He was sleeping on his back and even though it was dark, her saiyan eyesight saw everything. The covers were only half way up him so she caught a glimpse of his bare chest. She could fell her pulse rate rising, but didn't do anything about it because she was in a trance. His hair was a mess among his face and it made him look like an angel. She could hear his slow breathing and her heart was throbbing in need for him, but she didn't notice.

She eventually avoided his gaze, and managed to get into the gravity chamber. It was ki concealed, which meant that she could power up as much as possible without worrying about other people. She walked towards the control panel and punched up the gravity to the highest she ever went: 800 x Vegeta-sei's gravity. She could feel it pulling her down, so went up a level in strength: super saiyan. She had achieved what her Father and Grandpa had wanted her to achieve and she had done it as little as a year ago. She was probably the only female saiyan to accomplish this feat. But she didn't know about Bra.

She felt herself getting adjusted to the gravity and started her training. She trained for four hours non-stop. It consisted of ten thousand push-ups, ten thousand sit-ups and twenty thousand push-ups doing a hand stand using only one finger, switching hands after ten thousand. Then she practised her gymnast agility and flexibility. After that she had a battle with an invisible fighter, and that was when the gravity returned to normal, meaning that someone was coming in…

* * *

Trunks woke up at around 8 o'clock. He stretched and then relaxed himself, with his hands behind his head. He had dreamed about her; happy dreams. He smiled to himself. Today was the day when he would ask her to the banquet that was on tomorrow night; and today was the day of the test. His smile vanished as he hoped that she would pass.

He hadn't spoken to his friend for over three months now, after the argument ended up putting Nie in the regeneration tank. That was why he had put a note that the person who applied had to have a good personality and she did. His heart began to hurt as he remembered all the past girlfriends that he had had, either for the throne or the money or even both and Pan was not like that.

That was when he noticed that the light for the gravity machine was on. He searched for Pan's ki, which would have been next door, but found nothing. He smiled.

She's eager, very eager. And she has lots of spirit

He got up and went into the bathroom. He got dressed into his spandex, the same colour, but this time he wore a long sleeved one and put some gloves on. He looked just like his Father looked like when training except for the hair. That reminded him, it needed to be cut. His lavender curtains were growing past his ears when they were normally just above or overlapping a little bit. He pressed the outside gravity release button, and the door opened.

Pan immediately powered down, going back to normal state. She was glad that it didn't show what the gravity was at the outside. Otherwise, she had explaining to do. She wasn't surprised to see Trunks coming in, but was surprised at what he was wearing.

'Does he want to spar with me or something? Oh yeah! The test' she thought.

He made eye contact with her. He blushed as he saw her figure again. She was wearing armour for the first time in the palace and he liked it on her. She had perspiration dripping down her face, which made her look – in his opinion – stunning because it showed that she was a true warrior and trained hard.

"I came to give you your test," he said.

"I could have guessed," she replied, "but can I at least get myself freshened up?"

"Be my guest. I'll wait for you."

She rushed to the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water. She dried off the perspiration that was on her arms and legs and set off.

"What shall I set the gravity up to?" Trunks asked as she entered the room.

"Well, at home I train at around…400," she lied.

"That's quite high, but if you power up, it shouldn't be a problem as you say you are strong," he said. He was quite surprised. His sister, who was a super saiyan trained at 250 before she had the transformation. Pan was training at a higher setting. He turned the dial, and the light in the room wavered down a bit.

"Just don't go super saiyan on me, or I will lose."

"Okay. Let's make a deal. We'll power up as high as possible without me going into the transformation. Think you can handle it?" he teased.

"Oh, I think I can," she replied. She had trained for the last six years to get up to the transformation and she had accomplished it which meant that if a fight was involved while she killed him, they would be even as she knew that once you were in the transformation, you could only train and push your power to a certain point and she had reached that point. But she was wrong. She knew nothing of the four saiyan transformations, and didn't know that Trunks was stronger than she was.

She began to power up. She gripped her fists and shouted aloud as she neared her destination, the highest before super saiyan. Sparks were around her although it wasn't her highest. She breathed hard as she completed her powering up. Trunks was in disbelief.

She is strong. She is quite close to my level before the super saiyan transformation. If I train her, she could become a super saiyan in no time

He powered up. His hair began to rise, but as he completed it, it fell back down. He took on the fighting stance and Pan did the same. Trunks struck first. He ran towards her in lighting speed and as he was near to her vanished from her sight. But Pan was also fast, just as he was to bring his fist into her back; she vanished with a blur. This happened for the first few minutes before Trunks got the first hit, sending Pan to the floor, but she retaliated with a series of kicks. Then, Trunks took to the air.

She joined him and flew towards him. Trunks prepared to punch her as she hurtled towards him when she put two of her fingers to her head and vanished. Trunks stopped what he was doing and was startled. She hadn't used speed only vanished. He found her ki to be beneath him and he looked down, only to be too late. She slammed her fist right into his jaw, sending him towards the ceiling. He retaliated by picking up speed and kicking her down towards the ground, then punching her upwards and as she recovered, saw his chance and grabbed her from under the arms. She was trapped.

She tried to get out of his grip but he grabbed her harder, digging his knee into her back.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he mocked her.

Pan tried to move her arms, but couldn't move them. But she had an idea. She immediately relxed and his hold on her slackened. She immediately pushed away. She put her fingers to her head and used the instant transmission technique again. Trunks was startled once more, but quickly flew towards her ki. Pan was standing on the floor of the gravity chamber, looking up at him. As he hurtled towards her, he put his hands on either side of his body and shouted:

"Final Flash!"

Pan crossed her arms in front of her and waited for the impact. It hit dead on, but she managed to stand her ground. Blood seeped down her arms. She smiled and placed her hands together and put them by the side of her body.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!" she shouted. The blue blast went for him, but he smacked it away. It still hurt his arms though. But while the blast was had occupied him, she had come behind it and as soon as he had smacked it away, she head butted him in the head. Blood seeped down the side of his face, but he didn't care. He flew towards her and tried to kick her, but she back flipped backwards many times. But he caught her at the end. She went into the wall and blood seeped down the back of her neck. She took of her armour and let her hair down.

It continued for a while more. She showed all her agility and flexibility and he was impressed. They were at a hand at hand combat battle. Trunks was blocking her punches and kicks and then they swapped around. Both were out of breath and found it hard to breathe. Drips of sweat were on their body. Then, Trunks pushed her to the floor and pinned her down. She used her ki to push him away and pinned him to the floor. But he lifted her up and another round of the fight began. He again pinned her to the floor and again she managed to get away.

"So, you do meet the requirements that I needed, Pan," breathed Trunks. He had pinned Pan to the ground finally and she wasn't moving. Sweat and blood dripped from his nose and landed on Pan's neck, but she didn't mind. Saiyans were animalistic. A sheet of perspiration was over Pan's face. She looked at him.

"I got out of your grasp two times already, so I can do it again!" she said. She was out of breath.

Pan tried to move, but Trunks was too strong.

"Uh, uh, uh! Don't make it any worse than it already is," Trunks cooed. He leaned closer to her without her realising.

She finally made eye contact with him. It was then that she realised that he was quite close to her and was straddling her. She blushed and said:

"You just got lucky."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like en eternity. Pan saw calmness, courage and kindness behind his eyes, but thought that she must be seeing things. She broke the contact, but found that she couldn't resist. She looked back into his eyes. Trunks could see love and sadness in her eyes.

He leaned forwards slowly, ever so slowly, their eyes darting from eyes to lips. As Trunks got closer and closer, Pan felt her heart throb in need. She needed him, and quick. When he was two inches away, she lifted her head to meet his lips.

He hadn't expected her to go for him like that, but didn't resist one bit. He let go of her wrists and put his hands behind her head, tangling it in her raven hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. They wrapped their tails together. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Pan had never felt anything so exhilarating in her life and wasn't even thinking about what she was supposed to be doing: pretending to kiss him; not meaning it, but she meant it with all her heart. Trunks thought that she tasted like sweet strawberries. He put his tongue on her lips and she let him devour her. They had a vicious battle with their tongues and Pan moaned in her throat. As he pulled away, she scraped her teeth over his lips and he proceeded down to her neck, planting kisses everywhere on it as she clutched onto his hair. That was when it hit her.

She looked down to where he was kissing her and she was shocked. All she could think about was that she had kissed him first, meant it, because she couldn't control herself, and even enjoying it: enjoying the murdering bastard's kiss. She had done something that she hadn't even dreamed of, falling for his bait. She had failed.

She pulled his head up to meet with his eyes and pushed him away. As she got up, she gave him a horrifying look and stormed out of the gravity room.

As she ran away and slammed the door shut behind her, Trunks looked to the floor.

"Damn!" he swore, "I went too fast on her. She probably ran out because she thought that I was going to mark her or something. I might have blown my only chance to be with her, with…with her sweet lips." He sighed and hoped for the best as he continued to train on his own.

* * *

Pan ran all the way into her bathroom and shut the door behind her. That was when she broke down into tears. Her tears were hot and stung her eyes, but she did not care.

'Why did I do that?' she asked herself, 'Why did I go for him when he was supposed to be going for me! I'm only supposed to pretend to like him, and kiss him back knowing that my plan is working, not kiss him with meaning. I'm such a failure. I've wanted to kill him so much for what he did, but he seems like a nice person! And I can't believe I thought that! He is evil, not nice and…and…I…I'm falling for him, I think I love him...'

She was faced with what seemed like truth, but her emotions turned to anger:

"Why did you do it, Pan? Why?" she yelled. She collected a ki blast in her hand and put it to the reverse of her wrists. Blood spurted everywhere. She winced, but was glad.

She wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

* * *

R/r

dragon agility


	5. Apology and a Good Cry

Revised for you all!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Three hours later, Trunks decided to finish his training. He hadn't been focusing anyway, just about what had happened earlier. He knew that he should have gone slower on her, but he had saiyan blood. He felt for her, he had emotions for her and she was the one he had been looking for for a long time. After he had showered and got into more comfortable clothes, he decided to knock on her door to apologise. He knocked once, twice, three times, and no one answered even though he knew that she was in there.

Pan had heard the knock and knew that it was Trunks from his ki. She had bandaged up her slashed wrist, and hid it before she opened the door. She decided to play along with him, and make him more infatuated with her. She hoped that she had taught herself a lesson as she opened the door.

"Hi, Pan," said Trunks. He smiled at her and was relieved when she smiled back.

"Hey."

"Look Pan, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. It was a mistake, I didn't mean to go too far," he said awkwardly.

"You shouldn't be apologising, Trunks. It was my fault for overreacting to our actions. I guess I got a bit afraid of what was happening, you marking me or something. I'm sorry." She gave a fake smile, but it turned to a real smile.

"Yeah, but I still think that it was my fault more," he replied.

"Trunks, it wasn't your fault at all for my reactions. I guess we didn't know what was going to happen next or even that that would happen at all. But it did feel great, I can tell you that," she said, smiling even more.

He blushed and Pan thought that she was back into it and making him go head over heels.

"Umm…Pan, do you want to go to the banquet with me tomorrow night?" Trunks asked, still blushing.

"Sure, why wouldn't I go with you?" she said seductively. As he was leaving, he turned around and said:

"Pan, you passed the test."

"I knew that I would, I knew that I would." She closed her door.

* * *

Chi-Chi was making the dinner for the family when the e-mail button flashed on the computer screen. She answered it to find her Granddaughter waving to her. 

"Hi Grandma!" she said.

"Hello, Pan. How are you?" she asked.

"Fine. Did my Mum get the thing that I gave to Goten yesterday?" she asked.

"What thing?"

"Damn! I can never trust Goten," she said, laughing.

But Chi-Chi wasn't laughing: "Goten! I want you down here right now with the thing that Pan gave you yesterday! Right now!"

Goten came down in a shuffle and produced a piece of paper that he gave to his mother. Chi-Chi took one glance at it and said that they would have a fab time in making it. Bulma had given her a recipe after Pan had liked it. She talked to Goten while her Grandma went to find her mother. Pan jumped out of her skin when the door suddenly flew open and Bra came into the room. She yelled happily when she saw Goten and had a long chat with him.

Suddenly, Goten had the urge to ask her something and he took the chance:

"Bra…are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked shyly, blushing like a beetroot.

Bra looked as if all her dream had come true, but then she frowned: "Sorry, I have to go to a banquet tomorrow night. And the worse thing is that I have to go with one of the guard's son. He is ugly!"

"Too bad. Shame I don't work at the palace, or you could have gone with me."

"That's it! Goten listen to me. Tomorrow night, meet me at the mall entrance at 4 o'clock with something formal to wear: you are going to be my partner for the banquet!"

"Hey! I'll get in to trouble!" said Goten.

"But you wanted to go out with me anyway, and I'll work on my Dad. He won't let anything spoil his little Princess' time!"

Meanwhile, Pan was on the floor. Her mouth was wide opened. She turned it into a smirk and by the end of the conversation a laugh. Then Pan's mother came onto the screen. Bra gave Pan I'll-tell-you-later grin and Pan spoke to her Mother. When she set eyes on her, she was shocked.

"Mum, what happened to you?" Pan asked.

"I got attacked."

"Attacked? By who?" asked Pan, worried for her.

"Someone I don't know. I went to see your Dad's grave and there was someone writing on it so I attacked them, but they were stronger," said Videl.

"Mum, you must be careful! You look a right mess. Did you catch the culprit?" asked Pan. Videl had a black eye and was covered in scratches. Pan could see that her tail had been severed.

"No…" Pan saw her Mother begin to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss him, that's all. It's not fair," Videl sobbed.

Pan wished that she could comfort her Mother, but it was only a picture in a screen.

"Mum, I miss Dad too! Why has this come all about now? You have been fine for all of these years. Why?" asked Pan.

"Because I saw your Father in flesh today, that's why!" cried Videl.

Pan was shocked: "What do you mean saw him in flesh? Did he visit you or something?" Now Pan had tears.

"I wish he would visit me, but he didn't. The man also took up the slab where his ashes were and grabbed the jar with his ashes to fling it at me and it smashed to the ground. So technically, I did see him today…"

"Were the ashes collected again?" asked Pan, fearing the worst.

"Yes, but some weren't. The wind was too strong," said Videl, wiping her eyes, "It just brought back memories, that's all."

"Mum, Dad and Grandpa want us to be happy!" she said to comfort her Mother, I know that they want me to be happy, but I can't with the murderer this close to me. I'll mourn their deaths until he is dead

"I know!" said Videl.

"Mum, should I come home for a while?" asked Pan.

"No. Stay there. I'll be okay."

The call was ended soon after that.

Pan sat on her bed for a while, thinking what her Mother had said. She hoped her Mother would be okay and not resort to pills like last time. She knew that she had to get the job done soon, but when? She decided to do it the day after the banquet, only two days away. How her heart beat at the sound of revenge, but still, it ached for Trunks but she was too busy listening to her head to listen to her heart.

"How I miss you Dad, Grandpa! I will fulfil my promise…I will."

When Bra came in to tell Pan what she was going to do with Goten, she found Pan sitting on the end of her bed and tears rolling out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…I…my Mother isn't coping too well with her life at the moment and I'm scared for her," Pan lied.

Bra wrapped her arms around Pan to comfort her and Pan accepted it, finally realising that only Trunks was evil, no one else of his family.

* * *

Please r and r! 

dragon agility


	6. Banquet, Part 1

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

The rest of the day went quickly and by morning, Pan felt relaxed and ready for a new day. She stayed in bed until late and worked with Trunks in the lab. Nothing major happened and they talked about technology, nothing else. At lunch, Pan and the rest of the family had to listen to Bra talking about her new date to the banquet. Her father was at the meal this time, and asked Bra of what she thought of her old date and the answer was the same as she had told Goten: ugly. The King didn't mind her getting a new date, as long that she liked him and he was strong and brave (he would test him out later).

Pan trained for the next two hours and Trunks joined her half way through. They didn't spar but trained. Pan had to be careful of her ki and it was made worse when Vegeta came in!

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Trunks.

"Observing how you train. I've only seen you spar and I haven't seen you train for a while so carry on and no more questions," he said, shutting the door. That was when he noticed Pan, "I want to see how you train as well."

Pan trained carefully. She practised her flexibility and gymnastics under the gravity of 400. After that, she meditated, listening to the movements of Trunks and the turbulence of the air around her. Vegeta observed Trunks and when he was satisfied turned towards Pan. He watched her stand up and bend backward to touch the back of her feet. She then placed her hands on the floor and brought her legs over back to the standing position. He then saw her begin to meditate. He decided to test her and see if her meditation was good. He knew that meditation worked on the movements of the air, so he walked towards her without moving the air. He silenced his son from asking him what he was doing using telepathy and stood in front of her. He studied her face and then slowly raised his hand to strike her. He didn't use any movement of the air, so if she was properly trained and knew how to use the meditation technique, she would block it. Trunks watched.

He went to strike her.

Pan knew that there was a being near her, although it had used no turbulence. She concentrated even harder, and noticed that Trunks had stopped training. She wondered who it was and made sure she was alert. She then felt his ki and the air move. She had the picture of the surroundings in her head and as Vegeta went to punch her, she raised her ki and blocked it. There was a thud as their arms met.

Vegeta was satisfied. Pan opened her eyes and looked up at who had punched at her. She wasn't surprised to see the King, not at all.

"You were clever in moving over here without disturbing the air, but I still blocked your throw," she said with a Son smirk on her face.

Vegeta removed his arm and said: "You are just like your Grandfather: strong, intelligent and has a lot of will. Use it well."

And with that, he left.

Pan looked to the door and then looked to Trunks. She smiled before getting up and beginning to leave, but Trunks grabbed her by the arm.

"Try to think of happy thoughts, it helps," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," she said.

* * *

Just as Pan was about to start dressing for the banquet, Bra came into the room.

"Hi Bra, what you doing?" Pan asked.

"You're getting dressed in here?" asked Bra, pointing to the dress and accessories on the bed.

"Yeah, why not?"

"I forgot to tell you. As you are going to the banquet with Trunks, you have to get dressed in the tailor's room. It has everything to make our dates go head over hills for us. Capsulize it so you can bring it there without anyone seeing and then come and help me. I have a problem," said Bra.

"What's the problem?" asked Pan, putting the capsule with her belongings into her pocket.

"Well, Goten has arrived and I want you to come and help me introduce him to my Dad…I'm scared of what he might think," said Bra, looking to her boots.

"Is that it? Sure, I'll help you."

Pan met Goten outside Trunks' quarters and they set off for the conference room where Vegeta was finishing off some paperwork (AN: Oh my Kami, he's doing some work! )

Bra went in there first along with Pan and then called her Uncle in. Goten went in, trying to keep his cool but ended up putting his hand behind his head. When Vegeta lifted his head, he stood up fast as he looked at Bra's date. He immediately looked at Pan and she knew that he had cracked it.

"Hello, Vegeta, I mean King Vegeta. No no, your majesty," said Goten, blushing at his mistakes while rubbing his head. That was what made Vegeta very sure.

Oh no, I think Goten is getting the boot out of the palace thought Pan panicking.

"So you're Goten then. You wouldn't be related to Pan here would you?" Vegeta asked calmly.

"Um…yeah. I'm her Uncle."

"Uncle?" asked Vegeta. He studied Goten closely and told himself that he looked young to be an uncle to Pan.

"Long story," said Pan, hoping that the King would believe her.

"I knew I had seen that face of yours. Even if I didn't know that you were Pan's Uncle, I could have guessed that you were Kakarott's brat," said Vegeta.

"Yeah, I'm his son and I want to be in the Elite forces once I've finished my studies just like him and my brother," said Goten. Pan tensed up at the mentioning of her Grandpa.

Vegeta was pleased at his daughter's choice for a date, Maybe both of my children will have mates from the Son family as they both meet the requirements, including being first class. If they do, then that is a good thing as they were a strong family. I bet that the brat here is at least a super saiyan level two

"So, Dad, can we start getting dressed?" asked Bra, hoping that her father was okay with the idea of Goten.

"You're mother has already started and ushered me to get ready as well. One day, I will show her that I don't need three hours to get ready for a banquet. Bra, go and start getting ready with your brother's…female, and Goten will come with me."

Pan nearly choked at the words female, but she was happy for Bra and Goten. Now it was time to get ready.

* * *

Three hours later, they were nearly ready. Bra had bought four dresses when they had gone to the mall to shop and had finally decided to wear the most revealing one.

It was a dark purple colour. It had two thin spaghetti straps that kriss-crossed at the back of the dress and it went down to just above her knees. It was tight fitted and clung to her every curve. She put her hair up in a bun and finished her look with her medallion that showed that she was the Princess. She wore black high heels with 4-inch heels.

Bulma decided to wear clothes that would be matching her mate's. She wore a black bodysuit that was sleeveless and on top of that, she wore a long royal blue gown that went down to her ankles. It had splits up the side that went up to above her knees and a thick girdle around the waist tied it. On top of the gown, she wore a little bit of armour. Her hair was too short to have anything done to it. She wore silver boots on her feet. Finally, her medallion of the Queen.

Pan had wanted a dress that was both revealing and nice at the same time so decided on the dress that had caught her eye first. It was a red dress with thin spaghetti straps that were tied behind her neck. It had a hole just above her breasts. It went down to just above the knees and small splits up the side. It was also tight fitted. It had a small embroided emblem on the left side of the dress; it was the same as the tattoo she had on her belly. Around her waist, she also tied a long piece of black cloth. On her feet, she wore 2-inch heels. She left her hair completely down.

"Pan, that dress looks good on you. I think some make up should go well on you as well," said Bra.

"Make up? I don't wear any of that, rarely anyway," said Pan.

"Laill, come here," said Bulma, "we could do with some make up."

A saiyan woman came in holding a big box, which she set upon the table that was in the middle of the room. She opened it up and in it was the biggest collection of make up that Pan had ever seen. Each bit was divided into different sections, but the box itself was divided into two, one for Bulma and one for Bra.

"Hi, Laill. How's it been going lately?" asked Bra.

"Fine, except Foron has started to teeth and keeping me up all night," she said.

Bra whispered to Pan that Foron was Liall's son and then they Pan and Liall were introduced. Bulma explained that they usually did their own make up, but as tonight was a special evening, they had to have it done right.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trunks and Goten were talking about almost everything to talk about on Vegeta-sei at that moment. Trunks liked Goten's attitude to life and his sarcasm. Goten liked the Prince a lot too.

"So Goten, Pan's your niece?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah."

"Has she always looked that good?" asked Trunks.

"Well, she always had a lot of boys over her in her school years," replied Goten, "What do you like about her?"

"She's nice and friendly and gentle and…"

"Gentle!" interrupted Goten.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Well, she isn't that gentle. When she spars, she isn't gentle at all as she puts her heart into it and won't give up. But in her normal everyday life, she can be a bit snappy and will lash out at anyone who insults her, but only if it gets to the worst: verbal fights first," said Goten.

"Yeah, I know that she is a spirited fighter, but she seems gentle enough all the other times. I guess she wants to make an impression," said Trunks.

"Are you two ready as we need to go," said Vegeta.

"Yes, Dad."

The three saiyans set out towards the tailor's room on the other side of the palace.

"I heard my sister gave you quite a shock when she told you that you were to be her date for tonight," said Trunks.

"Yeah, I know. But she is cute anyhow. Why did you ask Pan to the banquet?"

"I thought that she was nice, real nice looking and it went on from there," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "we even kissed once. But it didn't go too far. She backed away, saying that she was afraid of me marking her or something, but I know that she still likes me."

"I did notice a change in her since the Great War, it was probably that. She is always a bit edgy," said Goten.

Although Trunks had whispered, Vegeta had heard every bit of it clearly,

So they got a little close and personal. Even more details to tell Bulma

They eventually got to the tailor's room and waited patiently outside. A little while later, Liall came out and bowed her head to the King before setting off.

"Hey," said Goten, "she's cute."

"Goten! You're supposed to be going with my sister!"

"But if I wasn't, I would go for her. But your sister is cuter by a long way. "

"If you looked more closely," said Vegeta, leaning against the wall, "you would see that Liall she already has a mate."

"And a son," finished Trunks.

At that moment the door opened. It was Bra and she was facing away from them and talking to her mother. Trunks could already tell that Goten was impressed, although he couldn't see her face. When she did turn around though, even he was impressed at his sister's efforts. Goten let his mouth gape open and Bra blushed. She went up to him and said:

"I think I did a good job."

"You did!" said Goten and he took her hand into hers.

Vegeta was pleased to see his little Princess happy, but he would never admit it, only his mate if she pressurised him into it. Bulma came out next. Vegeta admired her and was pleased at what she was wearing. For a change, she wasn't wearing a dress, but proper armour that matched with what she was going. She walked up to him and they linked hands.

"I like your change in what you are wearing, even better than the excellent dresses you wear."

"Why thank you very much. You look good as well," replied Bulma. They kissed briefly and then parted. Vegeta was wearing a blue spandex body suit with gloves boots and armour.

"Mum, is Pan in there?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, she is."

"You should get going, we'll catch you up."

"Okay." And Vegeta, Bulma, Bra and Goten set off towards the hall.

Trunks waited patiently for Pan to come out, but he didn't have to wait for long. After about 30 seconds, she emerged. Trunks gasped at her appearance.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked him, advancing forward and taking his hand into hers.

"You look beautiful, Pan," he said blushing.

"Thanks, you look good as well," she said. To be honest, Pan liked his look a lot, but she kicked that idea out of her head like it was a grenade. They walked arm in arm, quite quickly and caught up with the rest. Goten and Pan said hi and Trunks and Pan swapped places with Bra and Goten because Trunks was older. Pan had never been in this part of the castle before as it had been sealed off to refurbish. They eventually got to a big oak door and music could be heard from inside.

"Trunks, who is invited to this banquet?" she asked.

"Well, everyone who works in the castle except those serving the food – they get paid a lot – and also all who were at my Dad's conference this week. That includes fifteen different races including us with all their mates and children. There are also some saiyans from our twin planet."

The doors opened. Pan could see all the races that Trunks had talked about. There was a long table at one end of the hall and smaller tables at the on the other side of the room. In the middle was a big dance floor. Pan shivered; she hated to dance, although all saiyans were taught to dance at the earliest age possible. Everyone in the room stopped to look at them, even the music finished playing. Vegeta said for everyone to get on with what they were doing and soon the hall was just as loud.

Bra introduced Pan to one of her other friends in the palace: the daughter of Bulma's best friend, Marron, who was nineteen. Marron also showed Pan her twin daughters that were three years old. They talked about clothes, stuff, school and so on. Pan looked around the room to find that Liall had shown up wearing a nice outfit, along with her mate. Goten was talking to Trunks and they were talking to three other teenagers. After about an hour, Vegeta and Bulma, along with the leaders of the other races, began to sit down at the table. Trunks came up to Pan and they walked hand in hand to the table and took their places.

The meal was a good part of the evening. Pan enjoyed the food and ate with laughter and cheer. She listened to Vegeta discussing matters of war and peace and after that, she listened to Bulma retelling the story of how she and Vegeta got together to her. Bulma was careful not to let her mate hear her.

Music began to play as the meal ended. Goten offered his hand to Bra who accepted and they went to the dance floor. Pan giggled at the sight of her Uncle dancing with the Princess, then again, she probably had to dance with the Prince.

'I wonder if he is a good dancer' she thought, 'Goten certainly is'

She watched Goten accidentally step on Bra's foot and he put his hand behind his head to shake it off. Pan giggled harder, but was then silent as his actions reminded her of her Grandpa. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Do you care to dance?" asked Trunks.

"I'd love to," she replied, taking his hand.

They walked towards the dance floor and began to dance in each other's arms. Trunks put his hands on her waist and they looked at each other as they danced to the slow music. After the slow song ended, one of the famous saiyan songs was played. Every saiyan in the room immediately got up and went to dance to it as it was the song that they were all taught to dance to. Trunks put one of his hands into hers and put their other hands behind the other's back. It was quite a fast dance and really got them going. Pan praised Kami when the song had ended because she had remembered the right moves for it. She was quite hot and she looked at Trunks.

"You can dance really well, Pan," he said. She could see that he had enjoyed himself. They stared at one another for a few minutes.

Pan is everything. She's good looking, strong, intelligent, good dancer and a good kisser. I have an idea, but I'll wait for a while

'I can't believe it! The evil bastard who killed half of my family can dance really well! Good enough for the likes of anyone…Pan, get a hold of yourself; sure he's good looking and strong and gentle and… 'Pan got lost in her own thoughts as they stared deeper into each other's eyes. She could feel his heat radiating off his body and it was a calmness to her. She didn't care; she needed him.

However, they were interrupted by Bra, who obviously had drunk too much. She was dancing crazily with Goten who was much of the same. Another slow dance came on and Pan returned to Trunks arms, not even remembering the thought that would have surely made her hurt herself. She leaned onto Trunks' chest and he smelt her hair. It smelt so good and he liked it down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulma was sitting down drinking when Vegeta came to sit down with an associate of his and soon, the associate left and they were together.

"They match each other a lot, don't they?" said Bulma.

"Which one? Bra and her date or Trunks and his date?" Vegeta asked, gulping down some wine.

"Trunks and Pan. Just look at them. It is obviously true love, don't you think?"

"Only Kami knows so don't ask me."

"Have you spoken to him since?" she asked him.

"No. But the Sons were a strong family and as our brats are both dating members from that family, they may end up mating with them. You never know and if they do, it would be a good choice."

"I can't believe they have grown up so fast. It only seems like yesterday that I gave birth to them," she said, sadly.

"Bulma. You and I have ages to live yet, at least another hundred years. By then, we probably will have a great grandchild, so they are not growing up fast. The only reason that our parents are gone is because of Frieza. Lucky that I defeated him then, isnt it?" He put on a rare smile and Bulma looked back to her children who she was so proud of.

* * *

After the slow dance ended, they parted and talked for a while.

"Pan, do you want to go outside for some fresh air; a walk and a talk?" he asked.

She thought about it for a while and saw it as a good opportunity for some fake love.

"Sure," she replied.

They walked towards the doors that led to the palace grounds and went through the corridor that led to outside. As they turned the corner and saw the final doors to outside, they heard giggling to their right. They looked over there to find that Goten had Bra up against the wall and was kissing her hard. They didn't notice the intruders and carried on. Trunks found it hard not to laugh and it was Pan who had to get Trunks outside.

'At least they are happy' she thought.

* * *

Sheikh's ship was coming ever nearer to the planet.

"Soon," she whispered, "soon…"

* * *

Please R and R! dragon agility 


	7. Banquet, Part 2

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Trunks led the way outside. It was quite chilly so Trunks put his arm around Pan as they were walking. She accepted it with her high class act, but pictures of her stupidity in the gravity room kept returning to her. She wanted to kick herself, but she knew she would have some problems.

"Do you enjoy science?" asked Trunks as they walked along the grounds.

"Yeah. It's interesting," she said and it was true. After all her years studying it for her plan, she had grown on the subject and liked it.

"What do you think of my annoying sister?"

"Annoying? Well, she can be a bit annoying when it comes to going out shopping, but otherwise, she's great."

They walked along little stream and then settled down on a bench overlooking the city.

"Isn't the view wonderful?" asked Pan.

"Yeah."

They were quiet for a minute or so.

"Pan, why did you train regularly when you lived at home?" asked Trunks.

Pan wanted to see his face when she told him that the answer was to kill him, but she thought that it should wait for just before hand.

"I liked training. It would sometimes relieve great stress on me and it would make me stronger as well," she answered.

"I think, that if I train you a lot from now on, that you could turn into a super saiyan in, let's say, a few weeks," said Trunks.

Pan nearly paled when he mentioned turning into a super saiyan because she could already do the transformation.

"I can?" she said playing the act.

"You're strong and you like to train. You could be a super saiyan like my sister."

"Bra is a super saiyan!" said Pan.

"Yes. My Father has been training her since the age of nine. Before that, she wouldn't go near any weights. At the moment, my Dad is trying to get her to the next level," said Trunks.

"Next level?" asked Pan.

"Yeah. There are four levels of super saiyan, five if you include the ascended form. At each form, your hair changes and your eyes go different colours; not the greeny blue it goes on stage one. Your power and speed increase at each level, but it takes determination to get there. Turning super saiyan was easy for me; I just did it one day.

"Level two was a little harder and I managed to do it after intense training. But level three was really hard. When I did transform, the gravity room blew up and the whole of the west side of the palace had to be built again, but my Dad was pleased.

"That was three years ago and I can still remember how I did it. My Dad sort of logged into my memory and put a scene in there of hundreds of saiyans dying, blaming me for it, blaming me for being weak and it clicked.

My Dad is at the last level and he told me that when I want to go up to the last level, to ask him so that he can help me. The stronger we are, the more protection we have against future wars…and that feeling I have."

Trunks looked to the sky and didn't see Pan's scared face. She had had no idea about the four levels of super saiyan, and she was on the first when he was on the third. That meant that he was stronger than she was.

'What am I to do? Will I still be able to murder him? I'll have to think of how.'

Trunks looked back down at her.

"Pan, have you enjoyed your stay at the palace so far?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, it has been really fun and I've made some great friends," she lied, but part of it was true.

Silence filled the air for a few more minutes. Pan, deciding to play up to the plan, leaned in on shoulder. Trunks put his arm around her and held her tight in his grip.

'I must be the luckiest man alive...'

But Pan was going over the recent events in her mind.

I' think that he fancies me like hell, but I want to make it better, as if I like him myself. But that's true…Pan! Stop thinking that! You've got to concentrate girl, no messing around saying that you like him. Remember their faces; their faces'

Images of her Father and Grandpa came to her mind and she decided to make it more interesting right now. Slowly, but surely, she unwrapped her tail from her slim waist. She looked at his tail and saw that it was not wrapped around his waist.

'Go for it'

She moved her tail towards his, cuddling him even tighter and slowly rubbed her tail against his. Trunks immediately felt the nice sensations going through his tail and he blushed furiously as he worked out what was happening. Pan saw this and pulled her tail away, smiling at her success at making him think that she liked him. He looked down to her, and then he wrapped his tail completely around hers, just like mates and close girlfriends/boyfriends did. Now that made her blush. She had no idea that he was going to do that, but at least it was success.

'I just hope that you tell me more soon. You've already told me about the evil coming here and I might use it to my advantage, but it would be better if I knew more'

Trunks looked at her blushing face from above. She was an angel, no other way to describe her.

"Pan," he called to her. She looked up and he crushed his lips to hers. She was surprised and joined in.

But it hadn't any feeling like before. It was a kiss without passionate love or flames of desire. She had a clear head and was using it well to use him. She smirked to herself as they continued to kiss. Trunks entered his tongue into her mouth and she did the same, their arms snaked around each other. Trunks was kissing with feelings, no pretend and had no idea that Pan was pretending for revenge of her Father and Grandpa.

She continued, but she could feel her head slipping. After two minutes or so, she could stand it no longer. She switched from listening to her heart rather her head and joined in full force. Now it was passionate. Their tails coiled tighter and Pan moaned in her throat. She put her hands on either side of his face. As Trunks pulled away, Pan grazed her teeth over his lips, causing them to throb, but Trunks loved the feeling. Instead of going for her neck like the previous kiss, he kissed up her jaw line to her ear, which he sucked and nibbled. She moaned at the feelings running through her body and Trunks claimed her lips once again. When they parted, they gasped to catch their breath. That was when Pan realised what she had done. She was angry at herself so much. She had lost control.

As he was about to kiss her again, she put her finger onto his lips.

"Shouldn't we go inside for the closing ceremony?" she whispered.

"I guess so," he said, he was disappointed that it hadn't lasted for so long, but he loved it all the more, I think I'll wait for a bit longer before I tell her what I really feel for her

They walked back, hand in hand to the hall. Goten and Bra were gone. As they entered the room, Trunks saw that it was near the end of the night.

'Maybe I can tell her tonight, just us two, alone,' he thought. He smiled. Maybe tonight was the night when they shared a bed.

Pan though, was furious. She told Trunks that she was going to the bathroom. When she entered, she found it empty and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the same face she had had for so long, except that her hair was long. She could feel rage pumping through her lungs and wanted to teach herself a lesson. She raised her ki slightly and made it travel to her head. This hurt her badly; a sharp stinging pain in her head, but she carried on. She only stopped at the moment before she passed out.

The evening ended shortly after that. As they walked out of the hall to their beds, she could hear Bra laughing along with Goten. Trunks and Pan both sighed and thought the same thing, that the two drunk lovebirds probably wouldn't get to sleep for a long time.

Pan could still feel the burning sensation in her head, but dismissed it.

"Did you enjoy tonight?" asked Trunks as he opened the door to his part of the palace.

"I had a great time," she answered.

They both walked towards Pan's door where she turned around.

"Thanks for letting me be your date for the banquet, it was great fun."

"No problem," said Trunks as he stroked her chin.

'I think it's time to play up a little' she thought.

Pan reached up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night," she said, smiling.

Trunks was about to kiss her full force again, when he heard a knock on the main door of his part of the palace. He cursed to himself as he went to answer the door, Pan tugging behind. He opened the door to find a fully clothed armoured saiyan. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"Er hi," said Trunks.

"Yes, Prince…"

"Trunks," Trunks corrected the saiyan.

"Right, Trunks; do you have a Pan Son staying at your address?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me," answered Pan from behind Trunks.

"I have a message from your Grandma," he said.

"What does she need?" asked Pan worried.

The saiyan paused: "I'm sorry, but your Mother, Videl, committed suicide about an hour ago."

This struck Pan full force. She could fell an ache in her heart and it hurt so badly. Her heart rate and breathing quickened.

"No…" she whispered, a single tear coming down her face, "No…"

Pan searched for her Mother's ki, but it wasn't there. Trunks couldn't find the words to say to Pan. He now knew that she had lost both Mother and Father in such a short time. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"No…" she whispered again and broke down on Trunk's shoulder. The saiyan left with a solemn smile as Trunks was left to comfort his crying female.

Pan had such vivid scenes going through her head, but one shone out the most:

Trunks had not only killed her Father and Grandpa, but her Mother as well…

* * *

Please R and R! dragon agility xx 


	8. You're My Shoulder To Cry On

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

To Pan, it seemed like an eternity, but it was much shorter than that in reality. She clung onto Trunks' shoulder as if he was her closest friend or Father in the unreal. Tears came out of her eyes and she sobbed until she could cry no more. It was as if the last part of her heart had been torn out of her and that she was like a dummy… she could still feel a little fire in her heart, which belonged to Goten and her Grandma and some that she couldn't decipher.

The vivid scenes going through her head were so terrible. The death of her Father and Grandpa kept going through her mind repeatedly and now she could see scenes of her Mother's death, even though she didn't know how it had been done. She first blamed herself and then blamed Trunks as it was his fault from the beginning. But she didn't have the strength to confront him, not now. She would do it another time. She could smell his scent and his tail was wrapped around her leg in an affectionate type of way.

Trunks held onto Pan with great strength and sympathy. He could feel her whole body shaking under his arms and the wetness of her tears on his shoulder, but he didn't care. He rubbed her back to calm her down using slow circling movements. He knew that she must have felt awfully sad and broken down, because now she was a definite orphan. She still had two years to go before she was declared to go free. He didn't know how that felt like as he had both his parents.

He rocked her back and forth and soon her sobbing died down. He now knew that he felt something for her, something deep. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her face from his shoulder to face him. Her eyes were puffy, red and shined in the light. She smiled for him. He pushed her head back to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

She squeezed her grip on him gently and then went limp again. She was so shocked that she could hardly think.

"Thank you," she replied.

After a few more minutes, Trunks again pulled her head back from him and inspected her face. Her eyes were less puffy, but were still red. Her tears had stopped and she just looked at him.

'She looks so vulnerable'

'I hate you so much Trunks, I hate you so much! But I can't do anything about it right now…just wait...'

"Are you okay?" he asked worryingly.

"I suppose so," she replied.

Trunks wiped away her tears with his finger and then kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Grandma!" Pan remembered suddenly. She prised herself out of his grip and went into her room. She emerged a few minutes later in jeans and a tank top.

"You're going to freeze," he said.

"I don't care." She walked towards the window and opened it. As she was about to fly out, Trunks put his hand on her shoulder and she turned around to meet him.

"Pan, stay at home for as long as you like. I can manage on my own. I'll email you if I find out anymore on the suspected enemy on the way."

She smiled briefly and was gone.

Trunks looked to the sky until he couldn't see her anymore. He had strong feelings in his heart for her, and he wanted to keep them forever.

* * *

Pan had more anger in her than she thought possible. She could feel different things eating away at her heart and it hurt a lot. She wanted to let all of her steam out, but she knew that if she did, Trunks would feel her enormous ki and come for her. She flew hastily towards her home.

Chi-Chi felt Pan's ki from a long way off and knew that the message must have been delivered to her. She sighed and thought of all that had happened in her little Granddaughter's life. She had experienced a war at such a little age and lost both Father and Grandfather in the battle. The last six years, she had acted strange at times and Chi-Chi knew that the reason was of their deaths. She couldn't imagine the pain she was going through now that her Mother had committed suicide over her father, even though it was a long time ago.

The attack on the grave must have pressurised Videl to her limits

Just then, Pan landed round the back and walked in through the back door. Chi-Chi turned towards her.

"Grandma…"

"Oh come here honey," said Chi-Chi and welcomed Pan into her arms. Pan didn't cry though, only shut her eyes and remembered them in her mind and heart.

"Don't worry, you still have me and Goten in this world," said Chi-Chi. She looked out of the window towards the stars. There wasn't a moon. Silence filled the air for a few minutes.

Pan pulled away from her Grandmother and sat down on the chair in the kitchen.

"Why? Why did she just end her life like that?"

"Pan, you haven't got a mate, so you don't know what it feels like. It feels worse than you are feeling now. When a bond breaks, it is like pure torture. You just want to die as well. I wanted to die when Kakarott died, but I held on because I knew that he would have. Your Mother felt that way too and she also held on, but it must have come back to her and she couldn't stop herself."

"How did she kill herself?" asked Pan.

Chi-Chi sighed, "The quickest way possible: ki blast through the heart."

"It's not fair," said Pan.

"Pan, I know what you are feeling. I lost both my parents to Frieza…it hurts, doesn't it?" said Chi-Chi.

Pan was looking out of the window, malice in her eyes. She could feel her blood boiling inside of her and curled her fingers into a fist.

First Grandpa, then Dad and now Mum! Why didn't I ignore her comment to stay at the palace when she was overworked and stressed, I could have prevented her suicide…and all because of what Trunks did to her mate; my Dad. He is the one who caused this in the first place and I'll swear again, if it is the last thing I will do to kill him, and enjoy doing it

"Pan?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Sorry, Grandma," she said, her voice full of sadness.

"They want you to be happy, you know? Don't get het up about their deaths. Gohan's and Kakarott's deaths were in honour; your Mother just took it the wrong way when the grave was attacked."

"You just don't understand! Honour isn't the right word…"

"How can you say that Pan? They died fighting for all the saiyans on Vegeta-sei," said Chi-Chi.

"Oh you have no idea," yelled Pan, with anger in her voice. She turned to look at her Grandma and Chi-Chi moved back at the sight of her face. It had one of the most evil expressions she had ever seen. Pan turned away, her anger subsiding.

"I'm sorry."

"Pan, what's wrong; tell me."

"No…" Pan whispered.

"Please! Something is eating away at you, tell me!"

"No…"

"Pan," yelled Chi-Chi, "I can help, I can help!"

Pan turned around to look at her: "You can't help! You can't help me! I have to find out my own way and it isn't my fault that Trunks murdered them!"

Pan's eyes went as wide as saucers at her slip, but not as wide as Chi-Chi's.

"What do you mean Pan?"

"N…nothing." She turned to face the window again.

"Pan…"

"I said nothing true!" Pan said.

"Pan, I heard you and what I heard was something I wasn't suspecting! Tell me, is what you say true?" shouted Chi-Chi at Pan's back.

Pan turned around to face her Grandma. One single tear came out of her right eye as she said:

"Yes…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bra had led Goten to her bedroom. Goten was amazed at the size of it, even though he was pretty drunk.

"Goten, come here," whined Bra as she sat on the bed.

Goten joined her, taking her hand into his. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips and soon it was a kiss for desperation of passion. Goten worked his lips down from her face to her neck and then her shoulders. She moaned at the feeling it was giving her. Goten pushed the straps of her dress down her arms and stared at her chest. She pushed his face towards her breasts.

Goten and Bra knew that it was going to be a long night filled with pleasure.

* * *

Pan told her Grandma everything: about how they had died, how Trunks had called them weaklings and about her plan. It all made sense to Chi-Chi about her Granddaughter's strange behaviour. At the end of it all, Chi-Chi was speechless and couldn't even look Pan in the face.

Pan was relieved to have told Chi-Chi, although she hadn't wanted to in the first place. No more tears had come out since she had said yes to her.

"And that's the whole story," finished Pan.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because I didn't want you to hurt yourself!" said Pan.

"You were right, I didn't understand. They didn't die an honourable death at all."

"Grandma, are you angry with me?" asked Pan.

"Not at all. I'm just surprised that a lovely guy like Trunks, the prince, would do a thing like that," said Chi-Chi, "but I am angry at the plan that you made, getting all of those qualifications just for revenge. You won't get away with it, Pan. You'll be caught and sentenced to death. How will that make your parents feel? What about me?"

"I just have to kill him before I blow my top," she shouted. She just had to lose some steam.

"Pan," said Chi-Chi.

"Look, the plan is going well."

"The plan is to make him infatuated and give you information. But what do you think he is going to feel like when you pop a hole in his chest and are you even strong enough to do it?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I don't care what he'll feel. He is a cold-blooded murdering bastard! He is infatuated with me, so much that he asked me to the banquet that was on this evening."

"But is the plan really going well? Are you pretending well enough?"

That was what caught Pan. She let go of the tenseness in her shoulders. Chi-Chi looked to her and hugged her tightly. Pan broke away from her and looked out of the window again.

"Pa…" Chi-Chi didn't get to finish.

"He is so much stronger than me, but I know that I'm going to get him off guard. But actually killing him? I don't know. Ever since I laid my eyes on him, my heart has had a new recruit. He is so…good looking, but what strikes me is that he is so gentle and n…nice to me and everyone else. It is as if he was someone else that day, or even now! In the gravity chamber the other day, he went to kiss me and I wanted him to because then the plan would be going well, but he didn't kiss me first, I did. Even earlier on this evening, I lost control of my emotions. I…I think I love him…" finished Pan.

Chi-Chi was a little shocked, but understood perfectly well.

"Grandma, I know that you probably hate me so much for falling for the person that destroyed out lives. So if you want me to leave, I will."

"Pan, let me tell you something."

Pan looked at her Grandma eerily.

"That, story reminds me of Kakarott and I. I used to hate him so much when I went to school with him. He would always make fun of me and make me fall over in the hallway and I swore that one day I would get revenge. Then one day, he came up to me and asked me to the dance. I was so shocked. I had fancied him for some time now, even though I hated him. I said no and he was heartbroken. A little later, I found him and told him that I would go with him and from then on, we were inseparable. I asked him why he used to tease me and he said to make it look as if he didn't care about me and that he was listening to his head rather than his heart. That was when he came up with that little phrase that you know so well:

'If you listen to your heart, anything is possible. So in time of need, do what your heart tells you to do'

And that is what I say you should do, listen to your heart, not your head. Even if he did kill them, you and I can't step in the way of true love and I wouldn't care one bit about you being a mate to him because I love you like any Grandmother would."

* * *

Please R and R! dragon agility 


	9. Why Have You Abandoned Me?

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Pan's mind was racing. Had her Grandma just said that? Had she, the mate of Kakarott and mother of Gohan just said that?

"But, Grandma. Would you let me love someone like that? A ruthless killer who killed your mate and your son? Me be a mate to him?"

"Yes. I am angry that he did kill them, but when your heart and body chooses a mate, you can't stop it, and I won't choose to not love you because of that. You and Goten are the only ones left in this world that matter to me. I don't care what happens between you and your mate, even if it does turn out to be Trunks because you love him and he loves you. That's what matters."

"But is my body forcing me to bond and become his mate against my will or am I letting it?" she asked.

"Neither. You chose him to love and he chose you. Listen to what I have said Pan, don't ignore it. They want us to be happy and what you are doing is dangerous. I don't want to lose you too," said Chi-Chi.

Pan was listening with her head though and paying no attention to her heart. Her anger was boiling inside of her, but she kept her ki at bay. She ran out of her home and off into the night sky.

'I hope you do listen to your heart, Pan. It's your only weapon in life' sighed Chi-Chi.

* * *

Pan flew and flew. She knew where she was going. Soon she was out of the city lights and was out on the rocky terrain, close to Death Valley. She landed near her favourite thinking spot, and looked to the sky. Lightning streaked across the sky and soon rain poured down from the heavens. She just sat there, her knees up to her chest, her head leaning on them. She shivered in the rain as it soaked her to her skin. She didn't care anymore, about herself, her family of Trunks.

She was so angry with herself, for being weak, a saiyan with such emotion as hers. Her emotion was too much, even for her. She drew her hands into a fist and squeezed so hard that she drew blood. Her eyes were full of vindictiveness and her breathing became ragged in the cold.

She looked to the sky; it was starry, even with the lightning. She suddenly changed the pattern of her ki. It was a technique that her Father had taught her and it was good for attacking enemies and if they survived, wouldn't be able to find you as your ki had changed. She was planning to use this on Trunks.

Trunks.

Blind fury consumed her as she flew up to the sky and let out all of her energy at once. She screamed as she turned into super-saiyan level one and to the farthest she could go. She screamed as she tried to push herself to her limits, and it hurt. She could feel her back beginning to arch and the ground begin to shake.

'You ruthless murdering bastard Trunks'

It clicked. Her ki overwhelmed her and she screamed at her transformation. She then fell to the ground, dust puffing up everywhere. She gasped for her breath, and perspiration trickled down her brow. She got up and looked at her hands. She could feel her new energy cursing through her veins.

So this is the levels he was talking about. I'm on level two and one more level means that I'll be up to Trunks. Trunks

She went back to normal mode and relaxed her breathing. She could feel her anger going through her veins, and then she looked to the sky. They knew who killed them, they knew; so why weren't they helping her or punishing her for her efforts so far?

"Why have you abandoned me?"

The sky was rocketed with lightning and Vegeta-sei shook. She thumped her hands onto the ground.

"I have failed against you Father. You were the one who taught me to be strong, but I'm not."

"But you are," came a voice on the highest note on the wind.

Pan looked up to the sky. She knew who that voice belonged to.

"Father……is it really you?" she whispered.

No answer came.

"Why aren't you punishing me? I'm not strong at all and I'm not revenging your death, it's not fair to you at all. I deserve to die myself if I feel for him in that way…"

"Panny, remember who you are, a Son. You're thinking with your head not your heart and that is your downfall. We are proud of you so much, you deserve to live. Just remember your heart and we think the same as Chi-Chi…"

Thunder shook the whole of the planet at his last words, but Pan had heard him. She was confused. Now two people who mattered to her had said the same thing, as if they didn't know that Trunks had killed them. But Pan remembered that fatal day again, the way he had called them weaklings.

"I will avenge your deaths, I will. Even if it kills me as well. I don't care about you Trunks, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

She stayed there for a while longer and then went on home. She didn't speak to her Grandma at all and went straight to bed, without even drying herself from the rain. It was as if she wanted to catch pneumonia……

* * *

Goten inhaled the scent of Bra. It was sweet and intoxicating, and he kissed her forehead as she slept. She had her head on his body, her blue hair over his chest. He remembered their time of passion very well and her beauty graced him. He was no longer drunk although his head hurt. He thought that she was the most beautiful saiyan that he had ever met. He slowly rubbed her arm, her skin was as soft as silk.

"Tomorrow Bra, we are going out somewhere together," he whispered and then drifted off to sleep as well, not knowing what had happened.

* * *

Please R and R! dragon agility xx 


	10. A Day for Goten and Bra

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Pan woke up shivering, but she ignored the feeling. She looked in the mirror and swept the hair that was all over her face to the side. Today was the day that her mother would be buried next to her Dad in the burial tombstone. She had already been cremated and was waiting to rest in peace. She wondered if Goten knew about what had happened yet, but drifted back to sleep at her thoughts.

* * *

Bra woke up and felt that something was wrong. She sat up fast and then looked at the bed for Goten. He wasn't there, wasn't there at all. She could still smell his scent and she searched for his ki, but she couldn't feel it as it was too compressed. She flopped back down onto the mattress and sighed.

'Maybe he left because of me, or because someone scared him away, but Dad wouldn't do that. He was fine with Goten, but I think that I'll ask him what he does think of him.'

She pulled the covers back over her head when she heard the door to the bathroom click. She sat up and saw Goten come out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, but his tail was swishing behind him. He looked at Bra and smiled.

"I thought that you had left," she said, looking at him.

"Now why would I leave?" he asked her, sitting on the bed next to her.

"I don't know," she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss, encircling her tongue with his. She let out a small moan and then they broke apart and put their foreheads together. He wrapped his tail around her waist to pull her closer to him so that her head was leaning on his shoulder. Last night, he had taken away her virginity and she had told him that he was breathtaking. He hadn't marked her, not yet. They had a bond between them already, quite a strong bond, but he wasn't going to mark her unless he was absolutely sure that she felt the same way about him as he felt about her and that he got the King's permission.

"Goten," she said, "If you look in the wardrobe, you'll find some male saiyan wear. Put some on and then we'll go to breakfast. My Mum said that it would be served at around 11:00."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and got up. He looked at the wall and found that there were four wardrobes all lined up.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The second on the right," she said before going into the bathroom.

He managed to find something that he liked and also found out that Bra was a mad shopper and had four full walk-in-wardrobes of clothes.

Breakfast was uneventful except that Bulma had made both of them blush by asking what they had done last night when they disappeared off the face of the planet when the banquet was ended. Both she and Vegeta knew the answer, but she had wanted to embarrass her daughter. Trunks wasn't at breakfast and Vegeta told them that Pan's ki wasn't at the palace, but somewhere else. After breakfast, Bra accompanied Goten to the outer gates of the palace.

"Bra, let me take you out somewhere today, just me and you," said Goten, holding her hands.

"I wish I could say yes, but I have some important work to do with my Dad today. What about tomorrow?" she asked.

"Great!"

"Goten, you're the best," said Bra and he kissed her briefly.

"So are you. I better get home and tell my Mum where I've been, bye!" he called before taking off, not knowing the bad news that he would find out.

"You know Goten, I think it was love at first sight," said Bra.

Goten heard it first from his Mother and then went to find Pan who was sitting out in the garden among the dusty ground and a little vegetation. He called to her and she turned to him. He gave her a warm embrace saying how sorry he was, and Pan said that she didn't need condolences. Goten told her that the pain would be there for a while before her heart got adjusted to the breaking of their motherly bond and she sat with him for a while. For the rest of the day until nightfall, they talked outside about what life was like at the palace, what Goten had done with Bra and, most importantly, memories of the ones that they loved.

All three of them set out to the town centre towards the memorial statue. Pan held her Mother's ashes that were in a jar in her hands. When they got there, Chi-Chi lifted up the grave slab and then Pan set the ashes next to the new jar that held her fathers. Her Grandfather's ashes were also in there. They said a few words each including a prayer that was in the old language. As soon as the slab was placed back down, Pan took to the air.

"Let her be," said Chi-chi as she saw Goten getting ready to fly after her.

Trunks hadn't eaten all day. He wasn't present at breakfast or the late lunch that the family had, so Bulma went to see her son. She knocked on his quarters and when there wasn't an answer, she walked in to find that he was asleep on the couch in his spandex. She looked around and saw no food so decided to wake him up. But he wouldn't.

He knows that lack of food means that it can lead to a coma she thought before turning him over.

She flexed her fingers before scraping her fingernails around the base of his tail. He woke up in an instant. He yelped in pain and immediately put his hand to the base of his tail and rubbed it. He turned over to see his Mother looking at him.

"Trunks, you must know that eating little food can make you fall into a deep sleep and so I had to resort to what I did to your Father once before. Now get up and move around so that you don't fall back asleep while I get some food," she told him, her temper showing.

Trunks massaged his ears from her shouting and then went back to his tail. He had tears in his eyes from all of the pain. He walked around and soon he was feasting on steak. Bulma watched him, made sure that he ate up all of it and when he did, the empty dishes were collected and they were alone.

"Trunks, you weren't at breakfast or late lunch today. What's wrong with you? You didn't even show up to your training with your Father! I know that Pan left during the night, is that troubling you?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"She left because her Mum committed suicide."

Bulma put a hand to her mouth, "Now she doesn't have any of her immediate family left."

"I know. First her Dad and Grandpa in the War and now her Mother. She has her Grandmother and her Uncle, but that's it," said Trunks, "I'm just worried that she'll do something to herself."

"Don't worry Trunks. She might be a little emotional and lonely, but she isn't stupid. Relax! Go and train with your Father now. Bra had extra training today because you missed your session, but make up for it now," she replied.

"I guess so," he said before he got up and stretched himself, "but I'm still worried."

Bulma giggled a little. She thought she knew what was going on. She stood up and wrapped her tail around her waist.

"Trunks, I think that you're bonding to Pan," she said.

Trunks turned a deep shade of red, "Mum!"

"Don't worry Trunks. Your Dad told me about your attraction to her and I know the signs of bonding anyway."

"So, you think that I am bonding to her?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You might just be worried. But if she's bonding to you, I don't know. Let's just hope that it isn't a one sided bond," said Bulma.

"Yeah." A one-sided bond was the worst thing to happen to a saiyan. If she didn't accept the bond when it was strong, he would live a life of misery and denial, sometimes resulting in suicide. Though it was rare, it still happened.

The day passed quickly and before they knew it, it was a new day. Goten got up early and was on his way to the palace by 10:30. He and Bra were going to spend a day alone together, but he didn't know what they were to do yet. As he reached the gates, the guards confronted him and they refused to let him in. Goten told them that he was there to see Princess, so they called her and she had a right go at them for torturing her boyfriend. He was eventually let through and the guards had sore ears for the rest of the day.

Bra rushed down to the front hallway to greet Goten.

"Goten!" she called as she rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Bra!" he replied and she rushed into his arms and he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"So, what are we doing today?" she asked him.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"This." Bra pulled his head down slightly and kissed him. He wrapped his tail around her waist to bring her closer to him. The guards at the end of the hallway growled and turned around. They saw this too much.

Vegeta was going to the Elite training room to see Nappa when he caught sight of the two. He lifted his eyes up to Kami and walked until he was in the hallway.

"Bra," he called. They pulled away from each other, but Bra still had her hands around his neck.

"Oh hi Daddy," she said, while Goten was as red as a plum.

"Don't do that in the hallway," he said, as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Why? I sometimes see you and Mum doing this in the hallways," she said, a Vegeta smirk on her face.

Vegeta went a little red in the cheeks, "Enough of that. If you're going out, you should go now and make the most of the day."

"I want to kiss Goten some more first," she said stubbornly.

"Bra," said Vegeta.

"Dad," she replied.

"Hmph, you get more like your Mother everyday," he said.

"You mean more stubborn like you, Dad," she said. Vegeta smirked before leaving them in peace.

Bra told Goten that she wanted to do some clothes shopping and Goten agreed. However, he didn't know what a shopper-holic she was. After four hours, Goten was carrying over seven bags full of clothes.

"Bra, do you even wear all of this stuff?" he asked her as they excited the mall.

"Yeah, well I think I do," she replied. They sat down on a bench in the middle of the square and capsulated all of the shopping. The saiyans around knew that he must be her lucky new boyfriend after her last one was hospitalised for kissing another girl by both Bra and Vegeta.

"What shall we do now?" asked Goten.

"I decided to go shopping so it's your turn to choose, and I don't mind where we go," she said, holding his hand.

He thought for a moment and then he smiled, "I know just the place."

"Then let's go!" she said. Goten, in a swift movement, picked her up and took off into the air.

"Goten! I can fly you know," she said as the wind rushed past her.

"I do know that, but it feels better with you this close," he said to her. She blushed and then gave him a playful nip on the ear while wrapping her arms around his neck.

They went fast and far. Very soon, they were out of the main city and going towards the south. They had passed over Death Valley on the way to their destination.

"Where are we going to?" she asked him.

"To a place where my Dad used to take me as a child. It's a really nice area and one of the only areas to have four square miles in vegetation without being any terrain," said Goten.

They flew a bit more before it came into view. Bra gasped at the green scenery. She had only seen the red scenery that surrounded the city. Goten landed and set Bra on her feet.

"It's beautiful, Goten. I never knew that something so nice existed on Vegeta-sei."

"Come on, let me take you to the best part," said Goten, grabbing her wrist. He pulled her along up a steep hill and he stopped at the top. The view was spectacular. The four square miles of vegetation was all around them. Bra was too shocked at the beauty of it all that she didn't see Goten go behind her and push her off the side of the cliff that was above a small lake. She screamed and caught herself before she hit the water and looked up to see Goten laughing at her. By the time she got to the top, he was rolling on the floor in stitches.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"You…should have…seen your…face!" he choked out, out of breath from laughing.

She turned her smile into a glare of death that was evil looking. Goten stopped laughing and backed away.

She's scaring me

She then herself burst into laughter, "One all Goten. We draw now! You should have seen your face!"

"Whatever."

They spent a few hours just exploring the terrain and Bra collected ten Juisekiks, fruit that was quite rare on the planet. They talked about what they liked and then Bra asked Goten what had happened to Pan. He told her the whole story and she was astonished. She told Goten that she liked Pan and that she was sure that her and her brother would end up together.

On the way back to the palace, Bra came up with a great idea.

"Goten, why don't we spar?" she asked.

"Spar? With me?"

"Yeah, on the palace grounds. It'll be fun!"

"Sure you can keep up with me?" asked Goten.

"Hmm, I train with my Father everyday, and yesterday I accomplished what I have been trying to accomplish for the last couple of months."

"And what is that?"

"You'll see," she said as they landed.

She immediately got into the fighting stance and Goten followed suit.

"What shall we do?" asked Goten, "first one to get the other on the floor wins?"

"Perfect," she replied as she began to power up, her hair flowing behind her. She suddenly let out a yell: her hair turned to gold and her eyes turned to turquoise. She was surrounded in a gold aura, her hair not sticking up like male super saiyans, but down and wavy. It was pulled out of her face. She smirked.

"Want me to show you my highest Bra?" asked Goten.

She nodded and Goten powered up to super saiyan two. She gasped at his power and then smiled.

"My brother can go that high and even further. Lower your power to match mine and then we'll spar," said Bra.

Within seconds, Goten had his fist near her face, which she had caught. The spar continued for an hour before they were worn out. Goten was winning as he had more power and stamina. His technique was flawless and she had a hard time keeping her transformation in check. Bra had had enough.

"Galic Gun!" she shouted and an energy beam was thrown at him. He put his hands in front of him and pushed it over his head and it went off into the atmosphere. He retaliated.

"Kamehameha!" The blue blast went towards her. She too caught it with her hands, but Goten put more energy into it too get her to the ground so that he could win. She wouldn't give up so easily though. She pushed it away from her with all her might and then threw it away with her last bit of strength. She collapsed down to the ground, breathing hard in her super saiyan form. Her spandex had a hole in the left knee. She had wanted to spar from the beginning so had worn her spandex. Goten rushed down and pinned her, looking at her. He smirked and so did she. He released one of his hands to cup her face. She smiled while breathing hard. He leant down to her and brushed his lips over hers. She pulled his head down and kissed him back. They spent a few minutes exploring each other's mouths until shouting made them break contact and look towards their right.

"Whoops," said Bra. She was staring at dust and rubble all around them and she looked up to find a huge hole in the side of the palace. Goten was frozen on her so she pushed him off to inspect the damage. Waiting for the dust to clear was more than enough time to see what had happened. The blast that she had pushed away had landed in the palace wall and worse, right where the Elite training rooms were.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble," she said. She had got away with something like this before, but she was sure that this time wasn't going to be the same.

"I'll take the blame," said Goten, striding up next to her.

"Why? It was my fault. I should have deflected the blast into the atmosphere instead of the place wall," she said, turning to meet him.

"Hey," he said, putting his hand under her chin to make her look at him, "don't look so glum. Let me take the blame, please."

"But it isn't fair Goten! My dad will be pissed off and I know that I can get away with things if I try hard enough."

"I don't care, Bra. You're not getting into trouble, I'll take the blame, alright," he said, grabbing her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. She nodded back saying, "Thanks. None of my ex boyfriends have done anything as nice as that."

He smiled when a voice shouted.

"I know that it's you, Princess Bra, out there," said Nappa, coming through the hole and the dust.

"What do you want Nappa?" she asked lazily.

Nappa eyed her and then Goten and saw that they had been sparring in their super saiyan form.

"I've had enough of your insults to me lately," said Nappa, "and that you've made a hole in the Elite training room. You are so clumsy! This is the third hole in two months that you've made and I covered your butt in the first two, but no more. I don't care if you're the Princess."

"Do your worst," she said.

"Okay, maybe I should call the King and the Queen and tell them about the other two holes as well," he threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"I would," said Nappa, eyeing her and then at Goten, "and who is this, another one of your boyfriends that last a week and then get beaten up?"

"Shut it Nappa," she said, getting angry.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell my Dad about that guard that you killed because he wouldn't let you into the science wing. You didn't get the blame and Toma did!" she yelled.

"Stop shouting! I know that you wouldn't tell him that or I'll grass up on the other thing that you did: nearly caused the main spaceship launch into space with your mother on board," Nappa said.

"Bastard."

"Whore."

"Whore! That's it!" said Bra before lunging at Nappa, but Goten grabbed her arms and put them behind her back.

"Let me go!" she shouted. Her yelling hurt Goten's ears.

"What's going on here?"

Bra stopped thrashing around and turned to see her Father. She powered down to normal form along with Goten, "Hi daddy!" she said.

Vegeta walked towards the hole in the wall and then turned to Nappa.

"The third hole in a wall in two months. Who did it this time, although I can guess," he asked.

"Your daughter," he said, kneeling down on one knee and then rising.

"From sparring?"

Nappa nodded.

"No, King Vegeta, it was me. We were sparring and I threw a ki blast, but Bra moved out of the way and it went into the side of the building," said Goten.

Vegeta looked at Goten.

"King," said Nappa, "it couldn't have been this saiyan here. Your daughter and I just had an argument and she admitted it was her own doing."

"Bra, did you make the hole in the wall or did your boyfriend?" asked Vegeta.

"Dad, Nappa called me a whore," she said changing the subject.

"Is this true?" asked Vegeta, looking at Nappa. He had fire in his eyes.

"Erm…only because she called me a bastard, and…I think that you should know that the last two holes in walls were also done by your daughter."

Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose, "Quiet! Nappa, you shouldn't have called my daughter a whore; I'll deal with you later, and Bra, were all of the holes made by you?"

Bra couldn't argue, her dad was too angry, "Yes. The first two were when I was angry and this one was done by not deflecting a blast properly. I'm sorry Dad." She looked to the ground.

"Anything else to say?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said her courage coming back to her, "do you remember when that guard was killed and Toma took the blame? I know for a fact that it was Nappa who killed him, I saw it with my own eyes."

"Vegeta, I didn't kill him, Toma did. Anyway, I'm sure that you would like to know that it was the Princess that nearly sent your mate into space those years ago."

"Enough of all of these lies and threats. Nappa, go and wait for me in the throne room and you will receive your punishment for calling the Princess a whore."

Nappa left.

"Bra, why didn't you just own up to the damage?"

"Because I didn't want to be punished and I didn't want to be seen as a naughty, little, unmatured girl," she said, looking down again. Goten was still behind her.

"Did Nappa really kill that guard?"

"Yeah."

"And was it you who nearly made your Mother go into space?"

"Yeah daddy."

He put on a smirk.

"Since you were only seven when that happened, I won't do anything about that. Nappa will be punished even more fore killing that guard. Bra, meet me in the gravity chamber 01 in half an hour, that will be your punishment. One minute late and your Mother hears about it. And I don't think that you are unmature, but a beautiful, bright girl like your Mother." And with that, Vegeta left the grounds through the hole in the wall.

"Thanks Dad," she called back to him.

Bra let out a huge sigh of relief, "The punishment isn't that bad, Goten. I just have to train under a lot of gravity for six hours."

"And you can do it," replied Goten, taking her hands into his.

She smiled, "Thanks for the great day, it was wonderful, except for what happened just now."

"Anytime," he said before kissing her softly.

"Goten, come back here tomorrow."

"Will do."

"So I'll see you tomorrow then. I'm going to get a bite to eat before meeting Dad, care to join me?" she asked.

"Food? Where?" he asked.

She laughed before leading the way.

* * *

The ship moved closer and closer towards the planet.

"Only 24 hours, and I'll be safe and you'll meet your downfall, Pan…" said Sheik.

* * *

Please R and R! dragon agility xx 


	11. She's Back

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Trunks yawned. He was dead tired and dragged himself out of bed with a huge effort. Bra had kept him up until past three in the morning because of Goten. She had come into his chambers before midnight to tell Trunks all about Goten and what he did for her until three am in the morning. Trunks was still worried about Pan and wondered when she would be back.

* * *

Pan woke up and stared out of he window at the city below and then to the palace. Today she would return and confront Trunks for the first time since her Mother had died. She had gained a new sense of control during the last three days and knew that her heart wouldn't take over her again. Going back so soon was a choice she had made before going to sleep the previous night.

* * *

Trunks was in his lab sitting down at his desk doing paperwork when he noticed Pan's ki nearby. He got up and was about to walk out of the room when Pan appeared out of thin air in front of him. He moved back with shock.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"Instant translocation," she replied before taking in the blue of his eyes. No matter how hard she tried, she could never forget the blue of them. There weren't many blue haired saiyans around.

"So, you're back," said Trunks.

"Yeah. I thought that I better get back soon."

"You've cut your hair." Her hair was back to its short length. She nodded.

"I missed you," he said, embarrassed.

This is going to be easy she thought.

"I missed you too Trunks," she said, brushing her lips against his. He was surprised, but soon, he was kissing her back.

'I knew I could do it without losing control' she thought, smiling to herself as Trunks was lead by a blind eye. He pulled her close so that there wasn't a gap between them. Pan could feel his hard muscles through his royal blue spandex. She was surprised when Trunks picked her up, winding his tail around her thigh, and carried her into his bedroom never breaking contact with her mouth. He was kissing for real, and hers was fake.

He settled her down on his bed and assaulted her mouth once again with his tongue. Pan faked moaned, but part of it was for real, for the sensation his tongue was giving her was quite exhilarating. Trunks broke contact with her mouth and kissed her jaw up to her ear where her sucked gently at her ear lobe and nipped at it playfully. She gasped. Trunks stopped and sat her up on his lap so that she was straddling him, her legs at his sides. She had kicked her boots off earlier. She looked at him.

'In no time at all, I'll find out any other information I need' she thought as she smiled at him. She watched as he took of his gloves and chucked them on the floor.

'Is…is he going to have sex with me?' wondered Pan as she looked at his eyes. He started to kiss her neck, 'I can't sleep with him, he's a murderer. I hope he stops, or I'll have to tell him to. I won't lose my virginity to someone like him, ever' she thought.

He stopped again and kissed her gently on the lips before looking at where her spandex stopped around the base of her neck. She knew what he was thinking and she was sure she could stop it from happening. He put his hand behind the base of her neck. The small zipper that made the neck of the spandex larger so that it was easier to put on was there and he slowly pulled it down, keeping his eye on her face all of the time. She had to make him stop so she broke their eyes contact by looking down. He stopped.

"I can't Trunks, not yet. I want to take things a bit slow," she said, a bit distressed for real. She wouldn't be raped. If he could murder, she thought, he could rape. But he took his hands away from her neck and lifted her face up to face him.

"You shouldn't worry Pan. I would never hurt you and if you want to stop, I will. I can wait until you want to go a step more, okay?"

Pan nodded. And he gave her a small peck on the lips before getting off the bed.

"Pan, I'm going to give you the password to the Royal files so you can finish things quicker. I just want to see Bra and then I'll tell you." and with that he left.

Pan let out the air she had held in. She could have been raped.

But could he rape? He had murdered, so that meant he could rape, couldn't it? But he hadn't. And that was what had surprised Pan. He could have easily taken her: he was stronger than her and had the guts to do it. He had had a chance to hurt her and he hadn't. The way he was acting confused Pan. From her memories, he was evil and selfish and only cared for himself, so why was he acting all nice and gentle? Was it all fakes just as hers was? Or was Pan seeing him in a different way than last time?

As she walked into the lab waiting for Trunks' arrival and her escape from him due to her excellent lying, she couldn't help but ask herself one question that burned deep in her heart.

Had he changed?

* * *

A few hours later, Pan was busy looking through the palace files. She hadn't found a thing that had sparked her interest until she came to the page on the War. She couldn't read the page. It brought back memories that had to be forgotten and there was one way to do it, achieving her goal of ridding the world of murdering saiyans. That was when the conversation that she had had with Trunks came back to her.

FLASHBACK

"Pan, can I talk to you please, it's important," said Trunks. "Sure. What's it about?" 

"The real reason I asked for someone like you in the first place."

"What is the real reason? I thought that you needed my help with maintenance of inventions and circuitry," asked Pan.

"I do need your help, but it isn't that," replied Trunks.

"Then what do you need my help for?" asked Pan puzzled.

"Something that I don't have a clue about…"

"What do you mean, Trunks?" she asked.

"Let me start from the beginning. Do you remember the War of Tyrants?"

Pan looked to the floor, her eyes daring to spill tears.

"Of course, who could forget the war. Anyway, just before the war started, I had a horrible feeling in my stomach and then the war started. Now I can feel it again, that same feeling: a horrible pain as if it is squeezing me inside out. If I had that pain years ago and a war started, then there's going to be another war or bad being on its way to our planet."

Pan looked at Trunks with solemn eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes.

"Is that what you need my help for? To help you find out what it is and help you stop it?" she asked him, again wiping her eyes.

Trunks felt sorry for her and realised that she must have lost someone close to her in the war, "Yeah."

FLASHFORWARD

She wondered if what Trunks said was true. Was something bad going to happen? And was it going to be as bad as the War? What about the strange thing with Trunks heart that she had dismissed?

FLASHBACK

She then checked the heart screen that showed the patterns of the heart. She then spotted something.

What is that she wondered.

She looked closely. If she scanned her eyes, she could see that every time his heart made a pattern on the screen, she could see another pattern that was smaller just behind it, but only be a millionth of a second, she guessed. Pan knew that Trunks wouldn't be able to see it as females had better vision than males. But she dismissed it. There wasn't really anything wrong with him.

FLASHFORWARD

But was there? Was there something wrong with his heart? Pan let out a laugh. So what if there was something wrong with him? He was a murderer who was to die anyway so did it matter? No.

* * *

The last few hours of the day passed quickly and soon it was evening. Pan had just got into her room to start to read her new novel when she heard a voice calling her. It was coming from outside. She opened her balcony and looked up to see Trunks on the roof of the palace.

"What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"I always come up here when I need to think," replied Trunks. He flashed his smile, "join me Pan."

Pan floated up and sat next to him. They locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity when he spoke up.

"Sometimes, your eyes look familiar to me, as if I saw them before you came to help me." He stroked her jaw with his hand.

So he does have a sort of remembrance of me

FLASHBACK

That was when the Prince decided to look towards the ground where she was standing. The prince made eye contact with the ten-year-old and something passed between the depth's of Pan's tear filled raven eyes and the Prince's azure eyes, but it was over in a fraction of a second when Pan dived behind a rock.

FLASHFORWARD

Trunks kissed Pan on the forehead. She smiled at him before asking him a question.

"Do you still believe that an evil force is on its way to our planet?"

"Yeah. The horrible feeling in my stomach has got worse in the last few days. I'm getting a bit worried actually, but if it looks easy I look forward to shedding some blood. I haven't gone on a purging mission in a long time."

"What do you think the outcome will be?"

"Saiyans 1 Evil 0."

"Trunks, have you ever had a goal that you've set yourself, but on the way, complications arise and you're always contradicting yourself and having second thoughts. Has that ever happened to you?"

"I dunno. It probably has, but I don't remember. One thing is for sure, the goal I've set myself at the moment will happen. I'm sure that there won't be any complications," he replied.

"What is your goal?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he smiled. He looked away, blushing ever so slightly.

Pan also looked away.

'Ditto, Trunks. Ditto' she thought.

Trunks stood up and helped Pan to her feet before kissing her gently on the lips and saying goodnight. She watched him float to his balcony and enter his bedroom. He flopped down onto his bed thinking about her, about her in different perspectives and then fantasising about her underneath him, screaming his name out. He shuddered. He felt his body responding to his thoughts. Soon, his fantasy might become reality.

His goal was to make her his mate.

As for Pan, she continued to look at his balcony. She too had a goal.

"Tonight, Trunks. Tonight is the night my goal becomes reality, and when your goal is carried with you to the dust of your ashes in your grave…"

* * *

So, will she kill him? This is far from over!

Please r and r! dragon agility xx


	12. It's Sweet When You Fall

Revised!

This is the chapter that you and I have been waiting for. Will she, or won't she?

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Pan waited until late into the night. She couldn't believe how fast her heart was beating; it was as if it wanted to escape from her chest. She glanced over to her clock and it bleeped 2am. She got up and got dressed into her royal blue spandex and her white boots and gloves. She looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and looked towards the door before slowly walking to it and opening it slowly. Her ki was completely suppressed.

A million thoughts were going through her head.

Would she get away?

Would he die straight away?

Or get a hit in himself?

And did she stand a chance of living a peaceful life after the ordeal?

She stopped outside his door. She was scared. Scared of a 4cm thick door made of metal? Or what was waiting inside?

She opened the door slowly and slipped in, closing the door behind her. That was when she saw him.

Her heart jumped at the sight. His balcony doors were open, the gentle wind making the blinds sway. Moonlight seeped in a hit him square on the face. He was sleeping on his back, his head leaning towards her direction. His features were relaxed and she could hear him breathing. Her heart went faster, not by nerves, but by the beauty of him. She could feel an unfamiliar response in her body. She cursed herself and walked up to his bed.

She studied his face for a moment and the rise and fall of his bare chest. She absentmindedly caressed his soft face for a moment before lowering her hand down his chest to the place where his heart was. She formed a ki ball, a special kind of ki ball that couldn't be detected. She lowered it towards his body, but something told her to stop. She couldn't comprehend what it was. She pulled her hand away and looked at his face again. She couldn't help but tell herself that he had an innocent face.

She pulled away from the bed and faced the wall. She was angry with herself. She formed another ki ball and threw it at him. It was like slow motion in her eyes. It hurtled towards him and then it disappeared. It evaporated from the air. Pan slumped onto her knees, her head and arms going limb. She couldn't do it. She had saved him but she didn't know why. Her mind had blocked out the feelings from her heart.

"Why Trunks? Why did you have to effect me like this? You killed the most important people in my life and I can't even lay a finger on you. Is it that I don't have the guts, or that I feel for you?" she whispered to herself. She felt ashamed and her eyes were starting to fill with tears. Nevertheless, she remembered. She had a goal and she was going to achieve it; nothing would stop her. She wiped her eyes and got up. She was about to form a ki ball when she saw him stir and he opened his eyes before sitting up.

"Pan, what are you doing in here?" he asked sleepily.

"I was training in my room when I detected someone in your quarters. It was from one of the guards saying that you had to meet your Father in the main gravity room at 5am," she lied. He would be long gone by then anyway.

"Oh. Dad sure knows when to tell people these things," he moaned, "thanks for telling me. You're up a bit late training?"

"I couldn't get to sleep," she said, "I better go to bed now, I'll see you in the mor…"

Before she could finish, both Pan and Trunks looked out of the window into the night's sky. They could feel it. The ki. The weird feeling and the hunch of evil on its way were true, and the ki was unbelievably high. Trunks dashed to the window and then back into the room.

"Do you feel it?" he asked.

"Y…yeah," she replied. Trunks put his hand to his stomach. He could feel the weird sensation in his stomach and it was beginning to produce pain. He could feel his mind going into darkness but he was strong and concentrated on things that were more important. He dressed into his spandex and pulled on his boots and gloves. Pan looked at him.

"The whole planet should be able to feel that strong a ki. My Father should be on his way here. Then, war will start." said Trunks as he finished putting on his boots.

This was her chance. She walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"Trunks," she said with malice, "My family is dead!"

Trunks looked at her. Why was she saying that in a time like this? He had never seen malice in her eyes before.

"I'm sorry Pan. I wouldn't know what it feels like to lose a loved one, but believe me, we'll win this battle," he comforted.

"You, you were responsible for there deaths, Trunks. So don't take pity in me."

"Me? How was I responsible for their deaths? It was a war. Deaths happen, but they were both strong so I don't see what went wrong and we remember them. I didn't do anything," he replied looking at her, wondering where it was coming to, "How? What…what are you saying?" he asked.

"You know Trunks, you know. I'm not telling you because you know the answer." She looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"But I don't Pan. I don't know."

Pan was beyond angry with him. She tried to form a ki ball in her hand as he was open, but she couldn't. She faced away from him and cursed herself, trying a different approach.

"N…never mind Trunks. Just forget what I just said. I…I'm just confused!" she lied, faking confusion in her voice along with sadness, "this has happened too many times in my life and they're all gone. Sometimes I zone out and take it out on other people. I just want there to be peace!"

Trunks understood her perfectly. The arrival of evil had pushed her too far, making her confused. It had tampered with her mind.

"Everything is going to be okay, Pan. No one is going to get hurt. I'm sorry about your parents again, but let's hope that the bad isn't that bad," he said before kissing her gently on the forehead. She smiled at him, a fake smile.

'You fell for it Trunks. I only said that to get myself out of the sticky patch I was in. It looks as if I can't kill him if I know what I'm doing. I have to just do it like a surprise' she thought.

Trunks turned around to look out of the window. He studied the sky, looking for signs of life. He felt for his Father's ki, but it was low, meaning that he was peaceful. Even his Mother and sister's ki were relaxed.

'Can't they feel the ki?' he wondered.

He was about to go and fly out of the window to see if the main control tower had detected a ship when Pan saw her chance. She breathed in and ran to Trunks. When she was behind him, she grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He was startled, but relaxed when she crushed her lips to his, taking in his taste one last time. One of her hands was on his shoulder and the other on his chest. She slowly drew back the hand that was on his chest; back; back. She pulled his head down harder to kiss her and then she punched her hand forward.

Trunks broke the kiss and gasped out in pain as her hand went right through his chest, crushing the ribs in the way, right through his lungs and part of his heart. The feeling of being turn inside out was true this time, the pain of being flooded with your own blood. Pan twisted her hand around causing Trunks to gasp out again. Pan could feel his warm blood soaking through her spandex onto her skin. His blood gushed out of the open wounds on both sides of his body. Pan's hand could be seen coming out of the other side of Trunks.

A load of emotions were going through her head: anger, hate and wonder. She had done it. She stared at her hand before looking up at Trunks' astonished face: his eyes wide and his breathing ragged. Her head was level with his shoulder, but her eyes were looking up at him, defined and they looked pure evil and satisfied with her lips turned upwards at one end. She chuckled. He clutched the hand that was inside of him and tried to prise it out, but she held steady.

She transformed into a super saiyan. Trunks' eyes widened even more.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me Trunks," she said. She withdrew her blood soaked hand from him and he put his hands over the wound. The pain was too much. He could feel himself beginning to black out, the room going round and round in his mind. Flashes of his life went before his very own eyes as quick as a second.

"W…why Panny?" he gurgled as blood seeped out of his mouth, "I did nothing wrong. Wer…were those t…times we had fake?"

He coughed up more blood before looking at her for one last time. He fell onto his knees, limp, and fell to the floor,

Dead.

His ki completely gone.

Pan looked at his body on the floor, a big puddle of blood forming underneath. She smiled. She had done it, she had not failed: her family's deaths were avenged. It didn't matter about the evil on the way to the planet, if she died she would be with the ones she loved and if the remaining survivors of her family died, she would fight for them. Pan wasn't afraid of dying.

She kicked his body over and that was when she saw his face. His blood had dyed his hair a deep red and his eyes were wide open. The scene made Pan change the thoughts in her head completely. The look on his face was pure horror to Pan. Eyes lifeless, no gleam in them that she had seen in the past weeks and no personality in his expression, just gone, lifeless. Things he had said and things that he had done and hadn't done came back to her in flashes of life. She dropped out of super saiyan form and dropped to her knees.

She had killed someone, and that was something she could never forgive herself for, even if he had killed the souls of her family. He could live with it, for her, it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She had become as bad as him.

* * *

Vegeta woke with a start. Something was wrong, very wrong and it was directed at Trunks. He sat up and concentrated his ki. He quickly got up and slipped on his boxers and spandex. His boots and gloves followed them. This was done in less than twenty seconds.

"Mm…Vegeta, what are you doing up?" asked a tired Bulma, sitting up.

"Something's happening at Trunks' quarters. Stay here and don't move," he said, before bolting out of the door and towards the strange ki's.

* * *

Pan knew that she wasn't going to make it herself. She had committed treason and although it was of her family's murderer and that he deserved it, it didn't stick that she had become just like him. Just as he had killed, she had killed. She had a small pain in her heart that she couldn't figure out.

That was when she felt many ki's coming her way, and they were high.

They might just be coming this way because of the approaching enemy she thought, but that was when she noticed that the high ki of the bad enemy on the way to Vegeta-sei was gone. She couldn't feel it at all, not one bit, as if it had just vanished. But that was impossible. How could it just vanish?

She got up and ran outside to the balcony. She felt nothing. She felt the high ki's of other saiyans heading her way and knew they had come for her. She ran into his bedroom where his body was to look at him one last time when the door opened. In came seven saiyan elite guards and the King. Vegeta took one look at his only son, bloody, and on the floor, and then to Pan's hands which were covered in blood and he knew what had happened. He growled loudly before powering up fast. As the elite's looked at their fallen Prince, Vegeta powered up to super saiyan level four and looked at Pan with eyes that were starting to fill with small drops of water.

She was trapped. She looked at Vegeta, his power so high that it couldn't be explained to Pan; the angry and surprised elite's; and then to Trunks. There was nowhere to go, no place for forgiveness. She would be killed, slowly and painfully. She looked at Vegeta, who was about to pop, and placed her right hand over her heart. And she said:

"_Hised geisng isbwiv adadaf ji kne dos cen soaef skap daka ja nestayerger wai, hola yay."_

With that, she let a ki blast escape her hand and it went right into her heart. She choked, before falling to the floor, dead as well. Just like the revenge target had died, so had the avenger.

Vegeta watched her fall to the floor and repeated what she had said:

"Only two things follow on from death: truth and love; and I'm going to do none of them, because they failed me."

Her words were powerful but he didn't have to worry about her words. He ran over to his son. He dropped to his knees, put one hand behind his son's neck, and checked his pulse with the other. There wasn't a pulse at all. He took his hand from behind Trunks' neck and closed his eyes forever. Vegeta felt such pain in his heart, pain he had never experienced before. He also felt anger because his son had died and would never return. He looked at Pan, dead on the floor. It was her who had killed him, she was the assassin.

He knew that he had to tell his mate and daughter and that would be hard. He looked to the elites, who were each on one knee, paying their respects. He told them to go and wait outside the throne room and if they muttered one word about anything, they would be silenced for good. After they left, he stood up and walked to Pan. He kicked her roughly to turn her over and studied her face. Her eyes were closed and he was glad. He didn't want to look into the eyes of a murderer.

And that was when she started to glow. He smiled. The saiyans who glowed after death meant that they were to disappear and be sent to hell. Hell was the place where the truly evil went. She would suffer there. He watched as she slowly vanished and there wasn't a trace of her left in the room, except the blood that filled his nostrils. She was gone for good, to rot in hell for the rest of her life. He turned back to Trunks and just looked at him with solemn eyes. And then, Trunks also began to glow. Vegeta went wide-eyed as he watched his son vanish. His heart rate quickened. Trunks had been sent to hell.

.My son hasn't done anything wrong in his life, nothing bad to make him go to hell. So why is he living in hell already?' he asked himself as he fell on his knees, looking at the blood that was the only lasting memory of his only son, Trunks. And then his sadness turned to anger and his mate and daughter, who had no idea at all of the recent events, could hear the yell.

* * *

dragon agility 


	13. You Loved Me?

Revised! Forgive me if Vegeta is a little OOC.

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

She woke up in a place she couldn't explain. It was dark, cold and lifeless; except for the occasional scream or yell. She put her hand to where the ki blast had hit her, but there wasn't a hole: she was healed. She knew for sure that she was in hell. In hell just for avenging the deaths of those who had been so close to her. In hell for the rest of eternity. In hell where she thought she would never go, as she thought that the God would go calmly on where she went after death because what she did was out of vengeance.

She recalled the events that were in her head. Trunks' death and the power of his angry Father. It was then that Pan realised that she had had a chance to get away.

'If only I had flown away to a far a place as possible or back to my room after what I did? I could have got away; all I had to do was destroy the evidence of my bloody spandex. Then I might have had a chance, they would have blamed the wrong person. But now, I'm worse than I was before. Here I have no family, not even Uncle Goten, or Grandma: only darkness and torture,' she thought as slow tears came out of her delicate ebony eyes.

* * *

When Bulma heard the yell and the extremely high ki, she knew something was wrong. She was hit with great sadness from the bond she shared with Vegeta, and then it turned to anger. She tried to enter his mind to read his thoughts, see what was going on, but his mental defences were too high. She quickly got up and dressed herself into her spandex before entering the hallway and she walked towards her daughter's quarters. Bra was asleep, luckily; Bulma didn't want to catch her with her boyfriend in bed. She giggled remembering when Bra had been fourteen: not of age, and had been making out with a boy. Vegeta had caught them and taught the male a lesson for 'putting his slimy hands on his daughter'. Then Bulma sighed. Her children were all grown up, both of age and maybe having mates anytime.

She woke Bra up and they waited there for anyone to tell them what was going on. They didn't think of looking for Trunks' ki because Trunks always tended to keep his ki really low by habit and that they thought that nothing could break them, or him.

* * *

Vegeta slammed his fists into the floor, causing small cracks to appear. His son was gone at the hands of a first class girl, a girl who his son had liked a lot and a girl who Vegeta thought would be Trunks' mate. What she had been doing was all a lie. He powered down, and breathed hard. He knew that he had to tell his mate and daughter and that would be the hardest thing to say. Within five minutes, he had reached Bra's room where he felt his mate's ki. He entered the room.

Bulma looked up.

"Vegeta, what's happened?" she asked as she walked up to him, "your ki went so high and I heard you scre…Vegeta, h…have you been…crying?"

She was looking at his eyes, the eyes that showed her everything he was thinking, but they were red, as if they had been filled with water.

"Daddy?" asked a worried Bra.

Bulma felt sadness through the bond, "What's happened Vegeta? Has something bad happened? Has…has something happened to Trunks?"

She tried to search for her son's ki, but she was too overwhelmed with dread. Bra had come to her Mother's side.

"Tell us Vegeta. Tell…Us, please," begged Bulma, choking a bit on the last word.

"Trunks…my only son…our only son…your brother Bra, he…he is gone from this world."

Bulma and Bra gasped.

"He was murdered before I got there in time," he said, dropping his arms to his side.

It was as if the whole world had shattered itself around them, sealing them inside. Bra was the first to register the reality of the situation, tears coming out from the corner of her eyes.

"Daddy!" she cried, before throwing herself into his shoulder, sobbing. Bulma stood before them, transfixed.

"It's not true. No!" she cried before joining Bra on Vegeta's other shoulder. He slipped down the wall, bringing his two loved ones with him. They were both crying, trembling. He couldn't understand why such a terrible thing had happened in one night. And to top it all off, he still had to tell them that he had been sent to hell for a reason unknown; and that would break whatever they had left.

* * *

One thing struck Pan. Why had that ki disappeared after Trunks' death? Was it a coincidence? Or was it meant to be?

At least Grandma and Uncle Goten are safe she thought to herself. Then she thought of something.

Shouldn't Trunks be with me here in hell if he killed two people out of bloodthirsty ambition?

She couldn't think about it. Meeting Trunks in this place would mean more torture on top of everything else. He could pulverise her without killing her as much as he wanted.

"I only hope that this place is so big that he won't find me, or that he doesn't find out that I'm dead," she whispered.

And that was when she heard someone calling her name.

"Pan…" it whispered.

She turned her head round, searching for ki.

"Pan…"

"Who's there?" she shouted aloud, standing up.

"I'm…coming…Panny…"

Pan was scared. It knew her name and her nickname. She ran. As she did so, she received glances from other doomed saiyans, and saiyans in pain, being tortured as she ran past. She could see some saiyans locked up, others running free like her because they didn't do any bad things in hell.

She could still hear the voice as she ran. She stopped and nearly collapsed when she reached a clearing inhabited by nothing but darkness and black and purple rocks. She heard the voice again and turned around.

What was standing there was unlike anything she had seen, ever. It wasn't saiyan, and this was the hell for the saiyans.

She had light red eyes and delicate, pretty features. Her mouth was covered in a white balaclava . She was wearing a royal blue bodysuit, with a darker blue bit from the hips to the top of the thighs. The top of the bodysuit was covered with a white patch of cloth that had a red sun on it. She was wearing long dark blue boots that come up to her knees and dark blue gloves covered her hands. A type of shawl covered her hair and short locks of blonde hair come out of either side from under the shawl. It was the malice in her eyes that freaked Pan out the most.

"What are you?" asked Pan, backing away a few steps.

"Me?" she replied. Her voice was quite low pitched and husky.

"Who else?"

"I guess that you haven't seen a fully fledged Gori-jin before, Pan," she replied.

"Gori-jin!" cried out Pan.

FLASHBACK

"Dad, Grandpa, I hope you're okay out there." Pan could feel their ki's flaring and the strong ki's of the enemy.

It was like a smoky terrain, and they were right in the middle of it. Pan let tears come out of her eyes as she felt her Father's ki drop slightly while her grandpa was losing.

She was hugging her mother tightly. Her mother, Videl, was also suffering but not as much as Pan's grandmother Chi-Chi. She was sobbing uncontrollably as she knew that if the battle was lost she would lose both mate and son, and the saiyans were losing to the Gori-jins; and fast.

Suddenly, Pan remembered what her grandpa had said to his only Grandchild before he had left:

'If you listen to your heart, anything is possible. So in time of need, do what your heart tells you to do'

If that is what Grandpa said, then I will follow my heart and right now it's telling me to go and help

"Mother," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm tired and I'm going to have a nap. Please wake me up if anything happens."

"Sure, Pan-chan. If anything happens, you'll be the first to know."

Videl was beginning to grow cold as she concentrated on her mate's ki, which was continually descending.

Pan raced upstairs and quickly changed into her black spandex and put on her saiyan armour, which her dad had given her. She then put on her orange bandanna that had been cut out of her Grandpa's gi. She prayed in an old language that her Father had told her:

"Nukem nana huski day wantei sectinio ea ae grandtutem n kamanrei. Hola yay, seto."

She opened her eyes after her prayer and her eyes flashed with anger and emotion. She struggled to keep her ki at bay as she flew off. She was glad when no one followed her and set on her way to the valley. She suppressed her ki as much as she could and as she neared, she saw many bodies of fallen saiyans. She could now see the valley and thousands of specks that were made up of the saiyans and the Gori-jins.

FLASHFORWARD

The Tyrant War had been between the saiyans and Gori-jins. Pan could still remember what they looked like, big, black and ugly, but the girl in front of her was the evolved form of it.

"A fully fledged Gori-jin?" asked Pan.

"Yes. I was the first to transform myself into this form and became the leader of the Gori-jin race. That is, until you killed all of my species," she replied to Pan's question.

"What has this to do with me? I only killed the Prince. If you want to settle a score, go to him!" said Pan, turning and flying off. And that was when she felt that enormous ki again, the ki that she and Trunks had felt on Vegeta-sei; and it belonged to the former Gori-jin leader. She turned and landed.

"How? You were on Vegeta-sei before I killed the Prince and now you're here. You're that enemy that Trunks' warned me about," said Pan.

"You're catching on. Let me start from the beginning," she said and raised her hand. Pan was immediately frozen solid, unable to move and was somehow levitated so that her face was level with that of the enemy. Pan was breathing hard.

"My name is Sheik. I'm sure you remember the Tyrant War, where the saiyans won and killed every single Gori-jin, even blowing up my planet. I have come to settle a score, and that score is you, Pan," said Sheik.

"M…me?"

"Yes."

"Look, Sheik. I was only ten years old when the War started. I'm only in hell because I had to avenge my parents and Grandpa. I killed the Prince, so if you want to settle the right score, go and find him!" said Pan. Her arms and legs were still bound together.

Sheik grabbed her by the neck and Pan gasped.

"And why did you kill him?" asked Sheik, who knew the answer already.

"He…he murdered three members of my family in bloodthirsty ambition," Pan gagged out.

"Ha, ha," chuckled Sheik, looking over to a big rock to her left before looking at Pan straight in the eyes, "wrong."

Pan looked into Sheik's red eyes.

"You know nothing Sheik," rasped Pan.

"Really? Let me ask Trunks then, shall I?" said Sheik. She pointed her finger to Pan's right and muttered something, and then Trunks materialised a few metres away from Pan.

Trunks opened his eyes and for the second time in his life, opened them to the strange, dark place that he knew of hell. He knew that Pan had killed him, the one he had hoped would be the one for him, the one he would had waited for forever…the one has was sure he had loved. But she was nothing but an assassin and had broken their skin-deep connection. How he would haunt her for the rest of her life. He looked up and gasped.

He saw Pan, totally paralysed and floating so that her head was level with something he had never seen before. But that didn't matter. The look on Pan's face was one of dread, and fear. And she was in pain. He smirked and leant against a rock, eyeing Pan.

Dad must have killed her he thought.

"You see Pan," said Sheik, "I can make you go weak at the knees, and this is just the beginning."

Sheik tightened her grip on Pan, so that Pan was in pain and unable to do anything due to Sheik's earlier attack.

"Trunks," she rasped out.

Trunks laughed, "Why would I help you? If she wasn't here right now, that would be me doing that to you!" his smirk turned to a sad, but angry face, "I thought that I had the rest of my life ahead of me, but you ruined that chance. The chance to meet a special someone, the chance to be a Father, the chance to one day take over the throne, and to die with my family around me…or honourably."

Sheik listened to Trunks before throwing Pan onto the floor, releasing her from paralysis.

Pan struggled to get her breath back, "You don't know the meaning of honour Trunks."

"Trunks," called Sheik.

Trunks looked in her direction, "What are you doing here in saiyan hell? You aren't a saiyan. And what do you want? I want to torture her myself, nice and slowly."

"You'll get what you want, but Pan, here, just told me why she killed you," Sheik told him.

"And why is that?" asked Trunks, looking at Pan.

"She told me she killed you in vengeance of her parents and Grandpa's death," she replied.

Trunks' eyes went wide a little, "That was the same thing you came up with minutes before you killed me!"

Pan looked at him, before standing and looking at him.

"That is the reason I killed you Trunks, and don't deny it like you did when we were alive. You did kill them, I saw you with my very own eyes!"

He walked up to her, making her look up at him, "I did nothing of the sort, murderer."

This made Pan very angry.

"Stop denying it! You remember it, I know you do. Down there on Vegeta-sei, six years ago during the Tyrant War. I sneaked out from my home to see if my loved ones were okay. And they would have been okay if you hadn't killed them, and all of it for fun; their blood and ashes on your hands!"

"Liar!" he backhanded her into a nearby rock. He was breathing hard, while Sheik looked on.

"Pan, if you think what you say is true, come out and face me!" yelled Trunks, "just like you were at the wrath of my Father when he found me, so you will be again in my hands. You for one should know that I'm not the type of person to kill someone, but you're so confident what you say is true. And this non-saiyan can watch me as I tear you apart and cause you ultimate pain."

She got up and looked at him with fire in her eyes, before transforming into a super saiyan. He laughed.

"Trunks, your Father didn't kill me at all. I killed myself before he got there!"

"So you couldn't face up to what you did! You're weaker than I thought. What else have you hidden from me the past few weeks?" he asked, before turning to SS3. She looked at him wide-eyed.

So much power like he said. I hope that I can go for a while without pain she thought, "You don't know how much I planned for your downfall, Trunks. Six years is an awful long time. When you asked for help at the palace, I thought that this is my chance. I knew what I had to do. Many saiyans have fallen to my charms before, and I knew it would work to my convenience. You fell for it so much Trunks. I meant to lead you onto me, so that in the end it would be easy. You gave me information I needed: you let me go into areas that no other saiyan would have. And in the end, I succeeded. But it was hard, so hard. I'm glad I killed you Trunks. You spoilt my life. I hoped I would get away. But I couldn't. I've ended up in here just like you have. If you deny what you have done, why are you in hell?"

"I am in hell because you put evil ways in my heart when we were together, putting evil things in there through our skin-deep connection. You took me for a fool, Pan. I loved you…and I thought you felt the same. But you don't. It comes together nicely now, Pan, so make some last wishes before you encounter more pain than you've ever had in your life…because I'm angry."

"You…loved me?" she stammered, shocked beyond belief, "I thought that you just..."

"That's where you're wrong. Do you know how much it hurt me to see you put your hand through my chest? And for that, you'll be sorry," said Trunks, before using his anger to drive him to the utter highest: SS4. Pan could only watch as he went for her.

* * *

Please r and r! dragon agility xx 


	14. The Truth

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Vegeta looked down to his daughter. She was sleeping. He looked to Bulma, who was awake with tear strained face and wide-eyed. Vegeta could feel sadness within her, along with the question: why?

"Vegeta," she rasped, "Who was it? Who killed him?"

"That friend, the worker of his; the one he liked."

Bulma looked into his eyes, "Pan?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Where is she?" she asked, with added strength, "Where is that bitch? I'm so going to kick her ass!" She tore herself out of Vegeta's grasp and turned SS2. She was about to go out of the door when Vegeta stood in her way, holding Bra against him.

"Let me through," she cried.

"Bulma, control yourself. She's dead already. She would still be alive and in pain right now if she hadn't killed herself when she saw me burst into Trunks' room."

She returned herself to normal, "She killed herself? She disappeared with a glow?"

"Hn."

Bulma turned around and sat down on Bra's bed. Vegeta laid Bra on her bed and sat down next to his mate.

"Why did she kill him, Vegeta? He liked her; in fact, he loved her. They had already begun to bond! What did Trunks do that was so bad? Or was it for glory?"

Vegeta looked at her.

"I want to see his body, Vegeta," she told him.

Vegeta's eyes widened for a second before he made sure his mental wall was up.

"You can't."

"Why?"

He didn't answer. She tried to access his mind to read his thoughts to see what was going on, but couldn't. His mental defence wall was up to high.

"Vegeta, what now?"

"He isn't on Vegeta-sei anymore."

"Then where is he?" she asked.

"I can't understand it. Why would he go to such a dreaded place if he hasn't done anything that bad in all of his life? Or did we miss something?"

"He can't have gone to hell, Vegeta. Tell me he didn't," she replied.

He didn't reply.

Bulma sunk her head into his shoulder.

"He didn't do anything wrong Vegeta! She…when they bonded, she must have put evil things into his heart. If the evil nature's in her heart vanished before he died, he would be happy. I hate her! And I liked her as well. How could we be so blind?"

Vegeta kissed her on the lips before getting up.

"I have some things to sort out because of this. We shall make it public notice tomorrow at noon."

Bulma nodded and he left. Bulma then woke her only child she had left and told her the news.

* * *

Trunks was right. It was pain unimaginable, and he had just started. Try as she might, she could hardly block any of his attacks.

"Do you feel the pain, Pan?" asked Trunks, "that's the pain you gave me."

He looked at Sheik, who watched.

"You don't belong in here, alien," he said, "so when I've finished with Pan, you're going down to. I'll knock you unconscious and see if I can get you out of this place. This is my new home from now on, I don't want you here."

Sheik laughed at him.

Trunks stopped, "What?"

"You have no idea that I'm stronger than you. Anyway, I don't want to harm you, because we are closer than you think and I have plans for us."

And with that, she unleashed her full power. Trunks moved back as he recognised the power. It was the same power as the one on Vegeta-sei.

She must have been killed when she landed on the planet. I might have problems with her he thought.

He wondered what she had meant when she had said that they were closer together than he knew, and then he heard a groan. He turned around and saw a bloody super saiyan Pan scramble out from underneath fallen rocks. She began to laugh.

"Trunks, I already knew who she was before you came and all this time you have been wasting your energy on me. You should kill her first, you murderer!" she coughed up blood.

But Trunks ignored her and kicked her. She landed a few hundred feet away. Sheik looked at him. She wanted to talk to Pan before she fell unconscious and then get rid of her permanently from hell, hearing her desperate screams; and then accomplishing her goal with Trunks. Sheik extended her hand and muttered words out from her mouth. Trunks froze, unable to move or communicate. He was like a statue in mid-air as Pan looked on. Sheik flew to her and made eye contact.

"Why did you save me from torture?" asked Pan.

"I didn't save you. The better option would be with Trunks, because I can do far worse things than he can."

"Trunks is a murderer who I wanted to get rid of, and I still ended up near him," said Pan.

"You keep saying he killed them, but you're wrong Pan."

"How am I wrong? Tell me!" she screamed, as she stood up.

Sheik closed her eyes and folded her arms, "What is it your Grandpa said to you? ' If you listen to your heart, anything is possible. So in times of need, do what your heart tells you to do'."

Pan stopped breathing, "How do you know that saying?"

"Did you know that that was the last thing your Grandpa thought before he died? I can read minds," said Sheik.

Pan was angry, "You…you were there? At the war?"

"I never did like your family, Pan. Well I hated a lot of saiyans, but to this day I hated them the most."

Pan listened intently.

"The War. The downfall of the Gori-jins was something that was caused by your family. Kakarott and Gohan were elites and were sent to my planet for an inspection, but they overheard plans to take over your planet with neon gas. They told your King and he declared war on us. And that was when our species was ruined. I knew that we stood a good chance to beat you saiyans, but I was wrong. If I had been right, I wouldn't be here now.

But there was still the revenge to get on Kakarott and Gohan. I was weak because I had just transformed into this state, so I thought of another way, another technique that I learnt when I transformed…and the technique is simple mind shuffle.

Ha ha ha, Pan, this is where you made your greatest mistake.

Trunks. So young and innocent and wouldn't be expected to commit such a crime. So I used his mind."

Pan was confused, but things were starting to make sense.

"Before the war started, I attached some of my mind to him. All he would have received were weird pains in his stomach, and no memory of what I did. I let him control himself during the epic battle, before I took control of his mind."

Pam gasped.

"Then I saw you. I saw what you did to help your Grandpa and what he did to save your life. Then, it was the chance to take. You should know what happened next Pan, that Trunks called them weaklings and killed them with a ki blast. But he was different. He wasn't the same as what you know of him today, nice and loving…and not the same as he was before the war because during the war, he was me!

"Trunks has no memory of what he did because I did it! I had my own revenge on them using his body! But I didn't know what the simple mind shuffle could do. The mind shuffle only lasted ten minutes. In those ten minutes, I had revenge and joined Trunks' Father in fighting one of my own people. And then we lost. The Gori-jins lost.

"If the mind-shuffle had lasted longer, I would have made Trunks go against the saiyans and have maybe won the battle. So I decided to part myself from Trunks so I would have my full body back, but I couldn't. I was trapped within Trunks forever, sharing his life. If either one of us died, the other would have too. I am powerful now because I have been feeding off of his power.

"That is why I'm here, Pan. That is why I want to kill you, because you killed him, resulting in me being killed! I was on my way to kill you, but you beat me too it! Trunks is here because of my evil in him. I am here because I was connected to him. Because you killed him, you killed me.

"I killed your Grandpa, I killed you Father and because of me, your Mother is dead too. Trunks was right. He didn't kill them, I did. If you had listened to the feelings in your heart, like your Grandpa had said, you might have killed the right person…but then Trunks would still die. You are a failure Pan. A failure! Just like the people I killed."

* * *

Please r and r!

dragon agility xx


	15. Revenge on Revenge

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Nothing could relate to the pain Pan was feeling. The pain was unbearable, and it was mixed with anger. Her heart began to throb in her chest, making the pain worse. She growled as she looked at Sheik, her smile, her facial expressions but most of all her eyes. Her eyes showed hate more than anything Pan had ever seen. The glint in the pupil and the up turn of her eyebrow. But it was the words that hit her the most.

Pan growled loudly and clenched her fists. Blood came out where her fingernails went in. She screamed as she arched her back and released. Released the build up of power that had been locked away. Sheik had killed them, Sheik was the one. She had been wrong. The ground began to shake as Pan's power soared to heights she had never reached before. Trunks was innocent, killed for no reason. It all came into place now. It all came into place. She had fallen for him because he had an innocent heart, he that had helped her, he who wasn't the one she had thought. And she had killed him, and killed herself for nothing. Even if she had killed Sheik on Vegeta-sei, Trunks would have gone too, but at least it wasn't like real death. Again, her heart cried out. If she had realised, she would have lost Trunks, the one she cared for. The bond between them was unmistakable now. She could feel it. She could feel his pain. She had been a failure because she hadn't listened to her heart. It was all her fault.

She stopped screaming and looked at Sheik. Her SS2 hair swayed. She was crying.

"I don't know how, Sheik, but you will pay for what you've done! I plan to do what Trunks wanted to do, knock you out and boot you out of this place!" said Pan.

Sheik smiled, "I am too powerful for you to do that. I will crush you and turn you into ashes."

"I'm dead Sheik!"

"That doesn't matter. You still have your body in this place, but once I've finished with you, you will be ashes; but still alive. Trunks was only going to torture you for the rest of eternity, I am going to get rid of you permanently and then Trunks and I will join forces and become the rulers of this place!" said Sheik.

"He would never turn to the dark side. That, I now know for a fact."

"Like you did before?" asked Sheik

Pan growled before going for Sheik. Sheik was just too powerful and quick for her though. Every time Pan went to punch, she would just vanish and appear behind her. Even ki attacks didn't work. Then Sheik went for it. She moved so fast towards Pan that she didn't have time to see her. Sheik slammed her fist into Pan's stomach, drawing blood. Pan yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, still in SS2 form. She breathed in the dust from the floor and coughed up blood. She moaned in pain, and then looked up to Trunks' frozen body in mid-air.

"Trunks," she whispered, "I'm not going to make it. I know you hate me for what I did to you…but it was a mistake. A stupid mistake! I could never understand why I felt such emotion every time you caressed my lips with yours and now I know. Your not evil, you're the person that, deep down, I wanted you to be! I'm so sorry. I…I love you so much…if only I had realised the truth earlier…then maybe our love could have been insatiable. I only hope you can hear me…"

Pan coughed some more and tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was too drained. She powered down to normal form, looking to the ground. That was when she saw a great light. She wasn't looking directly at it, but she knew it was there. It was bright, bright enough to fill a room, but what was it doing in hell? She closed her eyes before she heard two thumping sounds. She opened her eyes to see two feet, wearing boots. She could only see to just below the knee. The person was wearing orange spandex, somehow familiar to her. The person crouched down and extended a hand to help her up. She accepted it, never looking up to her rescuer.

"Pan-chan," the person said. She knew that voice! But it couldn't be!

She looked up and gasped, "Gra…Grandpa?"

Kakarott pulled her up and supported her against his chest as she was weak. She looked to his face again as he squeezed her hand. It was his granddaughter who he was proud of. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She looked over Kakarott's shoulder to see her Father, SS4, trying his best to keep Sheik in his grasp. He had his hands around her neck. She gasped again as she saw her Mother, a little way behind Gohan. She looked to Kakarott.

"Grandpa!" she flung herself properly into his arms and held him, "what are you all doing here?"

"There's no time to explain Panny."

Pan looked to her SS4 Father just in time to see him kick Sheik far away. She ran to him and hugged him, her tears flowing freely.

"I missed you, I missed you all!" she cried.

"I know Pan. We missed you too. You needed help and we're giving it to you. Just stay with your Mom, okay?" he replied. She nodded as she saw Kakarott take two shiny things out of his belt. They were earrings!

"They're the earrings portara, Pan," said Videl as she held her daughter close, "they can beat her this way."

Pan watched as her they each put an earring on and fused together into one. They called themselves Gokuhan. And then, Gokuhan turned SS3. In this form in the fused form, the power of SS3 was like the power of an SS5, if it ever existed. As Sheik came back, she was faced with the real problem of surviving. But it was no hope.

Gokuhan extended his hands and brought them to the side, "Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

Sheik could only watch as the blast came towards her. She knew she wouldn't die as she was dead. And she knew that they couldn't turn her to dust as they didn't know how. She would just be injured. The blast hit its target. She was catapulted into the air, only to be grabbed by Gokuhan. She stared into his face.

How she had been shocked when Gohan had got her by the throat. It was hard to recognise him in SS4 form, but the eyes were the same. They were supposed to be dead. They were, but they were should have been in heaven, away from her. It was revenge on revenge. She looked into the eyes of Kakarott and into the facial features of Gohan. Gokuhan put one of his hands around her neck.

"Anything to say?" he asked.

"Yeah. Once bitten…twice shy," she choked.

"Goodbye."

Gokuhan pulled his other hand back and formed a ki blast. It was multi-coloured and shaped like a triangle. She recognised it.

"How…" She didn't have time to finish her sentence. Gokuhan put the blast to her heart and watched as it travelled around her body, burning her inside out. She screamed and then blasted into ashes…just like she had wanted to do to Pan. Sheik travelled to the ground and was blown away by the wind.

It was over.

Gokuhan dropped to the ground and stood looking at the floor until he fused apart. Father and Son looked at Pan. She got up and ran into her Dad's arms. It was a reunion that was emotional. Pan couldn't get over the fact that she had seen them again and that they had helped her.

"You're so grown-up Panny. I've lost my little girl," said Gohan.

"Dad, Mom, Grandpa…I'm sorry for what I did. All of this mess was my fault. I should have got out of it myself."

"And let someone innocent walk in hell for doing the wrong thing? We wouldn't do that Pan," said Kakarott.

"Pan, I should be sorry for leaving you like that. I couldn't cope with it: I'm sorry," said Videl.

"That's okay Mom," said Pan, before looking up where Trunks had been. He was still there, still frozen.

He must not be connected to Sheik anymore to be here. The frozen effect hasn't wore off though she thought as she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. It was Kakarott.

"Pan, you aren't a failure. You did the right thing in the end: you listened to your heart."

She turned to face him, darting her eyes to her Mom and Dad, "When did I feel from my heart Grandpa? Never. I'll always be the young immature girl I always was. Nothing will ever be alright again."

"Sh. Everything will be alright Pan," said Videl.

"Yes, it will. Just wait and see," said Gohan.

"But how? I'm stuck here with the male I broke my heart with. Nothing can fix the bad before the good, if there is any good," said Pan.

"You know you feel for him Pan, and that is a good thing. You don't need to worry about anything at all, because when things look bad, they can always become better. Just because we're dead, doesn't mean we can't help." said Kakarott.

"Huh?"

"You will survive, you will get through it. You have to have faith in what you believe and what is reality from truth. It won't be an ending like before," he replied.

"What do you…" Pan shielded her eyes as the bright light returned. She stumbled back and fell to the ground. When the brightness in her eyes returned to normal, she opened her eyes. They were gone, gone back to heaven, she would never see them again, although her heart told her that they would always be there and be watching her through all time.

Pan stood up and looked around. She was alone. Again, she could hear the sounds of distant torture, and knew she would be screaming soon. She looked up. Trunks was gone. Pan turned around and jumped back when Trunks blocked her way. She powered up to super saiyan and used her anger to push herself to SS2.

"Hm. The alien girl is gone. Well, now that alien is gone, it's just you and me…Panny," he said, still SS4. He drew his hand back to punch her and went for the kill. Pan waited for the blow and realised that he had heard nothing of the truth.. It didn't come because he stopped, stopped his hand just before it had touched her face. He looked at his hand and tried to move it; he couldn't: it was stuck. He growled in frustration and then vanished. Pan watched as his form just vanished. She put her hands through the air where he had just been. He was gone. Then she felt her hand freeze in mid-air. She opened her mouth, but closed it as she felt a hand grab her and pull her up. It couldn't have been human, as it felt as if something was pulling her inside. It was only a second later that she vanished too.

* * *

Trunks opened his eyes and stared at the darkness around him. He was travelling at high speeds through a dark void, floating shapes all around him. Wind was going into his eyes. One moment he had been in hell, the next, flying through a weird place. All he wanted was to destroy Pan, although it was impossible. He wanted to hear her scream in pain, along with him being back home, alive on Vegeta-sei, with all his family without her. He didn't have a chance to think anymore as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Pan opened her eyes and stared at the darkness around her. She was travelling at high speeds through a dark void, floating shapes all around her. Wind was going into his eyes. One moment she had been in hell, the next, flying through a weird place. All she wanted was time to think about her life. She wanted to be alive again on Vegeta-sei, with all her family, all of them. She didn't have a chance to think anymore as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please r and r! dragon agility 


	16. Home, But Not The End

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Bulma looked at the blood soaked floor where her son had died. She just wanted everything to be back to normal. She wiped her eyes. She wanted to fall onto the floor and cry her heart out, but she could cry no more. Her eyes had no tears left to cry. Bra had taken the news about her brother going into hell quite badly, and had locked herself in her room, demanding not to be disturbed.

"Trunks, I don't know if you can hear me," Bulma whispered, "but I wish that I hadn't suggested the idea of getting a helping hand for your work. It's all my fault. I'm sorry…"

She tightened the knot on her robe in anger and looked out of the window into the night sky. Her son was gone. She remembered when she had given birth to him, her first child. Eighteen years seemed like yesterday to her. Suddenly, a blinding flash of light filled the room. She covered her eyes, but felt the light burning through her skin. Bulma put her arms in front of her face. The light was a bit like one of her moves: the solar flare. She put herself on high defences just in case she was being attacked. The light faded away and she opened her eyes. She gasped loudly and put her hand to her heart when she saw the sight in front of her. It was Trunks.

"Trunks!" she cried. She ran to his body, lying on the floor in SS4 form, and dropped to her knees. She turned him over and gasped again. His eyes were closed, but he looked perfectly fine. She ran her hand over his stomach. There wasn't a hole through him at all!

"Please Trunks, be alive!" she couldn't feel a ki, but placed her head on his heart. It was beating. He was alive.

Vegeta came flying through the door and his eyes widened at the sight of his dead son and mate on the floor.

"Vegeta, he's alive!" cried Bulma. Vegeta crossed the room and put his fingers to Trunks' neck. He felt a pulse. He couldn't help but smile, Bulma coming into his arms in happiness, her eyes leaking tears in joy.

"How?" asked Bulma. Vegeta didn't know, he didn't care.

Vegeta knew that something must have happened for Trunks to accomplish the ultimate saiyan form. Bra came in next; she had felt her Father's ki flare. She too was surprised to see Trunks, her brother, alive. Then something else caught her eye. Well, not something, but someone.

"Daddy," she choked, "It's Pan."

Vegeta and Bulma looked to where Bra was looking. It was Pan. She was in her SS2 form, also lying on the floor, but with her face looking up.

"She's a super saiyan 2!" said Bra.

Vegeta got up and walked to her, but stopped when he heard a groan coming from Trunks. Trunks woke up, and sat up rapidly, looking from his Mother to his sister to his Father, and then to his hands. He thought he was dreaming. He shut his eyes and opened them again. He was still in the same spot.

"Mum?" he said.

"Trunks, its me. You're okay."

Trunks put his hands to where Pan had stabbed him: nothing. Trunks dropped out of his SS4 form. He now had his spandex on and the hole where Pan's hand went was there. He looked at his Father.

"I'm…alive," he said.

"Trunks." Bra flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Bulma was next, both forgetting about Pan. Vegeta went up to Trunks and dropped down on his knees.

"I always thought my son of royal blood could never be rid of so easily."

Trunks hugged his Father, and Vegeta on rare occurrence hugged him back. Then another groan was heard. They looked to the culprit.

"Pan?" gasped Trunks. He got up and walked to her. As he neared, she powered down, although she was unconscious. Vegeta got to her first and picked her up by her spandex. She hung lifelessly to him. Vegeta tossed her to Trunks.

"Do what you want with her, as long as it is painful enough to hear her screams," said Vegeta.

Trunks caught her, "It will be painful. I will make sure it is. And then I'll kill her nice and slowly."

"Trunks," said Bra, "let me have a go at torturing her myself as well. Nobody hurts my brother and gets away with it."

"Don't worry Bra. You can hurt her whenever you want," said Trunks. He was angry, but it was hiding another one of his emotions. Pan started to wake up.

She opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, so she shut her eyes again. When she did open her eyes, she let out a gasp. Trunks was holding her by the neck of her spandex, looking into her eyes. His eyes were full of anger. That was when she looked around.

'But, I'm dead. I can't be back on Vegeta-sei!'

Pan looked around and saw the King, the Queen and Bra, eyes full of hatred. She was alive, along with Trunks. It was a miracle, but worse. Her relatives had told her that it would get better. She realised that it was their doing. Her Mother, Father and Grandpa had brought her back to life on Vegeta-sei, along with Trunks. It would have been the best thing ever if she had woken up far from the palace. That way, Trunks would still think she was dead, but it wasn't that way. She knew that she would be tortured, then killed, and end up back in hell because she had still killed Trunks. She wished she was back in hell without Trunks.

Her Grandpa had told her that when things looked bad, it would get better, but Pan knew it wouldn't. They wouldn't stop until she was dead. Again, it was revenge on revenge. She looked to Trunks. He would never believe the truth, even if he was alive again.

"Trunks," she said.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," he replied.

"Pan Son, you will be charged with the assassination of a Royal. The penalty is death, but I think you know that already," said Vegeta.

"It was a mistake! I know the truth!" she said.

"That doesn't matter, because we know the truth already," said Trunks. He knocked her out.

* * *

When Pan woke up, she found herself in a cell in the dungeon of the palace. The first thing that hit her was the cold. She tried to use her ki, but found she couldn't: she had a ki collar around her neck. She wrapped her arms around herself. Pan looked to the bars to see Trunks there, looking at her.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You broke me Pan. I never knew that someone as evil and cold-hearted as you could break me. I was a fool not seeing through you. And because of you, I will be in pain until I find a mate that truly loves me. We did have a bond, but you broke away from it. I have a one sided bond within me, but I won't let it bother me for now," he answered.

Pan looked at the ground, her heart burning. She loved him with all of her heart, and he didn't know that she had a broken bond within her too. So in a different aspect, it wasn't a one sided bond. It could never be mended though. She had permanently blocked them. She wanted to cry. Her heart ached in need of him, just as much as she knew that he hated her with such malice.

"Trunks," she said.

"It's Prince Trunks to you."

Pan didn't care. She could only say the words that couldn't save her:

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Please r and r! dragon agility xxx 


	17. Reunions

Revised

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

It had been a week; a week of being enclosed in a dark, small, cold space for Pan. The odd guard would pass her cell every half-hour, but then there was only silence. She was the only one down in the dungeon of the palace; the last time it had been full was when the saiyans had been under the rule of Frieza. Since he had been destroyed, the saiyans made treaties instead of killing entire races.

Pan clutched her forehead. On it was a slash that went from the top right hand corner, over her left eyebrow and over her eye to finish at her ear. It had bled for hours after it had been inflicted; all that was left now was a scab. Pan had a black eye too. She was cold and thirsty. They did feed her, but only left her little water. She hugged her knees closer to her. She wished Trunks would just get it over with and kill her, but he was going slowly. He had only come into the cell to beat on her twice, and she took the pain. The slash was the result of her asking him to just kill her quickly. She didn't care anymore.

Bulma had even come and had a go at her. Pan could remember the slap Bulma had given her. It had stung, and after that, she had a series of punches from her.

"Hey," said a voice at the cell door.

Pan looked up to see Bra. Pan turned away before Bra came into the cell, locking the door behind her. Bra crouched down to Pan's level.

"I thought you were my friend, but that was just a façade. I don't know how you could do what you did to my brother, but it was a miracle he came back to life, however that happened. I just wish you stayed in hell. Trunks is in pain, I can see it in his eyes. He loved you but you broke it. He even blames himself for loving you," she said.

Pan looked to Bra, her eyes heavy.

"Just tell him to kill me. I don't want the pain, even though I take it without crying out."

"He won't want that, and you know it. Anyway, you've spoilt my life too. My Mom and Dad have forbidden me to go near Goten anymore because he's part of your family. Although he is pure hearted, I've lost him for good…and I thought he would be the one to be my mate. Oh, and I have a surprise for you too. We told your Grandma and Goten what you did and they want to see you. They're waiting for me to return right now, so…do you want to see them murderer?" asked Bra.

Pan thought for a moment. She wanted to see them, to tell them the truth, but what would they say when they saw her in her state.

"I want to see them," she mumbled.

"Good. Because it will be the last time you do."

Bra left, and then returned with Goten and Chi-Chi. She let them in and told them that they had twenty minutes. Bra left. Chi-Chi walked to Pan and crouched down to her. Pan had her head in her knees.

"Pan," she called.

She looked up and Chi-Chi gasped at the sight of her, "Grandma…"

"It's okay," she said before hugging Pan tightly. She sat down next to her while Goten looked down at her.

"Why did you do it Pan? Or are they lying?" he asked.

"I did do it…I did. But I made a mistake. He…he wasn't the right one!" she replied.

"Pan, you told me that he was the one, and I told you to listen to your heart. So, why didn't you? It would have led you in the right direction," said Chi-Chi.

"What do you mean Mum?" asked Goten.

Pan explained everything. She told Goten the story of what she thought Trunks did, and her plan. She told him how she had fallen in love with him, but ignored it. And then she told them both what she did. How she killed him, how she committed suicide and of what happened in hell. What Sheik did, and the real truth, that Sheik had killed them. Then she told them how her parents and her Grandpa had saved her and what had happened when she had come back to life again. They couldn't believe it, but it was true.

"They…they helped you?" asked Goten.

"Yeah. They said that things would get better, but they haven't at all," she replied.

"Sheik was connected to Trunks so he went to hell. Sheik is now dead, so Trunks is free. If Trunks kills you though, won't he go back to hell?" asked Chi-Chi.

"No," said Goten, "killing someone in a war wouldn't permit you to hell. If someone tried an attempt on your life and you killed him or her in self-defence, then they wouldn't go to hell. Pan killed him because she thought he was the one who had killed our family, but he wasn't, resulting in her going to hell. Trunks is a kind person, he won't go to hell."

"When he kills me, I will go back to hell right?" asked Pan.

Chi-Chi sighed, "Probably…"

"If only Trunks hadn't been frozen and had heard the conversation, then maybe he would have forgiven you," said Goten.

"He wouldn't Uncle. He's alive now and hasn't forgiven me. The only way that this could ever be right again is if I hadn't killed him. I'm doomed, even if I am a Son."

Chi-Chi hugged Pan tightly as tears came out of her eyes, "We'll never forget that you're innocent, never. You'll be in our hearts forever until we die."

Goten hugged her too, "We can't do anything to help you, but remember us, ok?"

"I will remember you both, no matter what. I will survive my afterlife; we'll meet again. I promise we will."

* * *

Trunks woke up with a start. He was breathing hard, sweat dripping down his forehead. Pan had been haunting his dreams ever since he had returned from hell. He clutched his head.

Why won't she go out of my head? he asked himself. His heart was aching due to his broken bond. He only wished that the pain would go away, that he would meet the perfect girl to bond too.

But she was perfect…

* * *

It was night, but she didn't know what time it was. Pan sighed. She couldn't believe that she probably wouldn't even reach her seventeenth birthday. She got up and stretched. Her muscles were aching in pain, but she didn't care. There was only one source of light, a tiny vent shaft that let in the moonlight. The moon was crescent. It wouldn't be full for another seven years. She had never experienced the transformation to Oozaru as the moon cycle took twenty-four years. She had just missed the last one: a year before she was born.

She sat down again. Her childhood dreams were out of the window.

I prepared his death for six years, training and pushing myself…but in the end I was wrong. I was stupid to come up with a plan like that; so many risks! No mate or family when I'm older…no Grandchildren to be proud of…… she thought.

Everything's so blurry, 

_Everyone's so fake_

_And everybody's empty_

_Everything's so messed up._

_I'm occupied without you:_

_I cannot live at all,_

_My whole world's around you_

_I'll stumble then I'll crawl._

_You can be my someone, you can be my scene._

_Know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene,_

_I wonder what you'll do then imagine where you are,_

_There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far._

She just wanted it to be over: for her to die or for everything to be back to normal.

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_Explain again to me._

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_Explain again to me._

Even if everything were back to normal, she would live with the guilt for good.

Everyone is changing 

_There's no one left that's real,_

_So, make up your own ending:_

_Let me know just how you feel,_

'_Cos I am lost without you;_

_I cannot live at all._

_My whole world's around you,_

_I'll stumble then I'll crawl._

_And you can be my someone, you can be my scene._

_Know that I will save you from all of the unclean,_

_I wonder what you'll do then wonder where you are,_

_There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far._

Pan wanted to hear her Father's voice, to hear him tell her that soon she would be okay, even if it was hell.

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_Explain again to me._

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_Explain again to me._

She held her heads in her hands, wanting the voices of regret to go.

_Nobody told me what you found,_

_Nobody told me what to say,_

_Everyone showed you where to turn,_

_Told you when to runaway._

_Nobody told me what you found_, 

_Nobody told me what to say,_

_Nobody told you where to hide,_

_Showed you where to runaway._

But they did. They did tell her the path. She could remember her Grandpa's voice: "You will survive, you will get through it. You have to have faith in what you believe and what is reality from truth. It won't be an ending like before…"

_Can you take it all away?_

_Can you take it all away_

_When you shoved it in my face?_

_Explain again to me._

_No………………………_

_Explain again to me…_

They did explain it to her, but how what they said happen? Would it come true? Pan could only believe in fate.

* * *

Please r and r!

Song used: 'Blurry' by Puddle of Mudd

dragon agility


	18. The Way Through

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Trunks looked into the cell where she was. She hadn't noticed his presence yet. Pan was slumped against the wall, staring into space.

Her time is drawing to an end he thought before sliding open the bars of the cell. Pan looked up at him, her slash still there. He smiled. If a wound didn't heal within three days, then it would become a scar. And it was.

"Just kill me Trunks," she murmured.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of waiting," she lied.

"Liar, you just can't stand the pain!" he exclaimed, before pulling her up roughly by the arm to study her eyes.

I don't see fear in her eyes, or even hate. But what's that? Do I see regret? And forgiveness? he thought.

Pan could see that he was confused.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Because," she began, "I was a fool. I was acting like a tyrant. I didn't think, I should never have gone to help them in the war and seen you, I wish I didn't have the heart to think like that!"

"Whatever. Just to let you know that I am going to let you go back to hell in less than twenty-four hours. You can bet on that," said Trunks. He dropped her to the ground and turned to walk out before looking back at her.

Pan looked at him.

"I'll be back here in twenty hours time. I think four hours will be long enough in peace…"

* * *

Kakarott appeared. He looked at his surroundings and gasped. It was so green and lush! He could see water and mountains. It wasn't like that on Vegeta-sei when he had been alive. He was on Earth.

He knew what he had to do. He put his fingers to his head, pictured in his mind a small orange sphere with four stars on it and disappeared. He opened his eyes. He was on top of a dome that floated in the sky. A voice called to him.

"Who are you?"

Kakarott turned around to see a small green fellow who he recognised as a Namek.

"What is a Namek doing on Earth? Isn't there humans here?" asked Kakarott.

"I am the only Namek here except for my counterpart Piccolo," he answered, "my name is Kami, who are you and why do you seek the Dragonballs?"

"Huh? You know I came here for them?" Kakarott asked.

"Yes. What is your name, Saiyan?"

"My name is Kakarott. I am dead and was told of the Dragonballs from someone called the Supreme Kai. I need them to grant two wishes for someone in need." (A/N: The Earth Dragonballs can grant two wishes in this fic……)

"You have a pure heart so you may use them. But not all wishes can be granted: some are too powerful for the Dragon to grant," said Kami, leading the way.

"Dragon?" asked Kakarott.

"Yes."

Kami stopped at began to talk to a small black person who then went off.

"Mr. Popo will get the Dragonballs for you Kakarott."

Kakarott looked around. The structure they were on was very different to any of the structures on Vegeta-sei. He had used the Namek Dragonballs to revive Pan and Trunks and had decided to wait to use the next two wishes on Earth. It was time to do that now. His stomach growled in hunger and his cheeks went flushed. Kami didn't seem to notice. Kami called Kakarott over to him and showed him the Dragonballs. Their beauty awed him.

Kami put them on the ground together and they flashed, "Eternal dragon, I summon you forth, Shenron!" cried Kami.

Kakarott took a step back as a bright flash of light came out of the Dragonballs and rose into the sky that had turned dark. When Kakarott opened his eyes, his jaw hit the floor. It was a dragon, a huge dragon at that. Kami turned to him.

"State your wish clearly or it might go wrong."

Kakarott cleared his throat. The dragon spoke, "What is your first wish?"

* * *

Trunks sat thinking on the roof of the palace. It was night on Vegeta-sei and the stars illuminated the sky brilliantly. His hands were behind his head. In less than twelve hours, he would be in the cell with Pan. His stomach knotted up at the mentioning of her name, his heart pounding faster and his head swarming with pictures. She had ruined his life. He was a saiyan Prince, believed to be strong in both strength and intelligence, but she had overridden him, seducing him with her touch and soul and then going for the kill. He was lucky to be alive; how he was alive, he didn't know.

He wished she hadn't come back with him. Trunks' heart ached. He had loved her, but had been rejected in a way he thought was almost at the same degree as the rejection of a bond. It was in that excessively. He had also begun to bond to her. She was mad, a saiyan female in hallucination. He was grateful that the moon hadn't been in parallel with the sun causing an eclipse, or their saiyan instincts would have gone berserk and caused them to have sex until it was over.

He didn't notice that tears had begun to well up in his eyes…deep down, he was hoping that it was all a dream, that she was still the one who he thought she had been. He was still in love with her.

But it had to be done…she had to go.

* * *

"Shenron, I wish to turn back time on Vegeta-sei to an hour before my Granddaughter killed the Prince," said Kakarott.

"I cannot do Vegeta-sei alone. I must turn back time in all of the planets in that part of the galaxy," replied Shenron.

"Then that is my wish."

Shenron's eyes glowed for a moment and then he spoke: "Your wish has been granted."

* * *

Pan was thinking of her mother when she felt it; the pull of energy around her. She wondered what had happened before the scene around her changed. It a matter of seconds, she was in a vortex. Around her were scenes of recent events: what happened in hell, the killing before she closed her eyes feeling the wind around her. It stopped.

Pan opened her eyes. She was in a bed. Looking at her surroundings, she noticed she was back in her room, the room she had slept in at her stay with Trunks. She looked down at herself. Her spandex wasn't torn and her hands weren't bloody. She looked into the mirror. The scar on her face was gone. She heard a bleep and looked to the clock. It was 1am exactly. She remembered the scenes of the past that had whirled in front of her eyes and realised that they were now actuallyscenes of the past.

Pan gasped.

It was one hour before she would go and kill Trunks.

* * *

"What is your second wish?" asked Shenron in his deep voice.

"I need to do another wish, but I don't need it until another week at the maximum," said Kakarott.

"I cannot wait around for a week. I will sleep for now and the next wish can be used in the next three days."

And with that, Shenron flashed gold and went to the sky before the flash of light separated into seven and vanished. Kakarott turned to Kami.

"I will be back here soon to use the second wish." And with that, he used Instant Translocation.

* * *

Pan gasped as her Grandpa appeared next to her. He looked to her as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Grandpa, what did you do?" she asked him.

"I helped you," he replied.

"I've gone back in time Grandpa, so shouldn't there be another one of me here?" she asked him.

"You haven't gone back in time, Pan: time has gone back on_ you_. Time has gone back so that you can put things right. Only you know what has happened. Trunks hasn't been killed, he still has feelings for you. He will be killed in an hour, but because you know that he is innocent, he won't be killed and you can live happily ever after," said Kakarott.

"But that means that Sheik is still alive! We're going to have to fight her," said Pan.

"Yeah. You remember how no one came to help when you felt Sheik's power? That's because only you and Trunks could sense it."

"That means Trunks and I will have to wake the others up to help fight Sheik…but will we be strong enough? You had to fuse to do it!" said Pan.

"Take these," and he put two small objects into her hand. They were small earrings, "Saiyans with the same strength and height will be able to fuse using these earrings."

She looked at the earrings before recognising them as the earrings Kakarott and Gohan had used to beat Sheik. She gasped.

"If we have gone back in time, then Trunks can't turn SS4," she said.

"He'll still achieve it, I'm sure of it."

Pan smiled at her Grandpa when she remembered what he had said, "You were right Grandpa! You said that it wouldn't be an ending like before. Thanks you so much."

Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Go, when it is time and defeat Sheik. She thinks you still think Trunks killed us so there shouldn't be a problem."

Pan smiled when she realised something.

"But won't Trunks die when Sheik dies? He's still connected to her," said Pan, knowing that it wouldn't turn out right after all.

"If you tell him how you feel before Sheik comes and you recognise the bond between you two, then he will connect all of himself to you without Sheik knowing. He can't be fully connected to two people at once. He was connected to Sheik fully, and to you partially but yours will become stronger," said Kakarott.

Everything would be okay, unless anything else happened.

"Don't think that you'll live with the guilt and knowledge of what truly happened because you won't. It will be as if you never planned revenge in the first place…"

And with that he slowly vanished and disappeared making Pan wonder exactly what he had meant by the last sentence.

* * *

The clock seemed to be ticking so slowly that it was as if it wasn't ticking at all. Her heart beat in anticipation for the moment. She loved Trunks, nothing in the world could deny it or take the feeling away from her. It was just the battle ahead that worried Pan. Even with the earrings she had a strange feeling inside of her that told her something would go wrong. This battle hadn't happened, so the outcome was unknown. But what would come would come, and she would have to meet it when it did.

The clock clicked over to 2am. It was time.

Pan got up, put the earrings down her boots to keep them safe and looked to the night sky outside. Stellaneve was out tonight. It was her birth star, the star that was the brightest in the sky when she was born. It would help her tonight. A thought came to her. It had been out when she had killed Trunks: it hadn't given her courage then. But it had given her regret. It would help her feelings tonight.

She stood in front of his door and opened it. She saw Trunks. He was sleeping like Pan remembered. Walking slowly up to him, she couldn't help but love him even more. He was so kind, loving and gentle: why hadn't she seen it before?

She knelt down and caressed hi face with her bare hands. He stirred.

"Trunks…" she whispered. He opened his eyes and knelt up on his forearms.

"What are you doing in here so early in the night Pan?" he asked gently, laying his head back down.

She stared into his eyes and he stared back. It was so meaningful. She lowered her lips to his, surprising him and gently kissed him. He kissed her back gently. It was not of lust or of raw savaging passion, but filled with meaning and love. Trunks sat up and ran his hands through her ebony hair that was soft to the touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up into his lap. He broke the kiss and gave her long pecks on the lips that made her moan in need. Pan ran his hands through his short locks that she had grown to adore so much when he began to kiss her chin and jawbone, while keeping his hands on her waist. He captured her lips once more and they broke apart to catch their breath.

Pan looked at him while caressing his hair.

"I need you," she moaned to him.

Trunks looked deep into her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, wanting to know.

She touched his face and leaned forward to kiss his ear before whispering out of breath:

"I love you."

"Do you mean that?" he asked, holding her close. Pan could feel his hot breath on her neck. The worlds he was saying meant so much to Pan. It was finally the way it was supposed to be, the way destiny should have happened.

"Yes…" she replied.

Trunks pulled her head back from his shoulder and studied her face before slowly leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. It was sealed. Not by the physical, nor by the spiritual; but by the mental. They knew their feelings for each other; their destiny; their lives. She deepened the kiss, taking in his taste for real this time, no motive behind it. Trunks began to kiss her neck, making her whimper in a way she had never before. She didn't want it to end, but she knew it would. Sheik would be arriving any moment, and if something went wrong, it might be the last time that she ever kissed Trunks.

They felt it. Trunks broke away and looked out of the open balcony door, Pan doing the same. Trunks lifted Pan off him and went to look at the night sky.

"It's here," he said, "the strange feeling was true. It is an enemy, but only one. Still, it's powerful."

He went inside to get changed into his spandex while Pan looked for herself. It did feel the same as Sheik. She went back inside and saw Trunks putting on his boots.

"Isn't there an alarm or something to signal battle?" she asked him.

"There's only one being so if we get the whole elite it might be chaos. My Dad and I will probably fight this battle, but the alarms should have still gone off to warn the planet: to get everyone indoors. I've either can't feel it or they're just dense," he said, "their ship must be cloaked. There isn't any activity either."

"Maybe only you can feel it! And I can feel it too because…because we're bonded," she said. Trunks walked up to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Pan, you're the one I want to mate with, the one I want to have my children, the one I want to die with. You're different to all the other female saiyans; you actually care about me," he admitted, "We're probably the only ones to feel the ki of the enemy."

"You better wake up your Dad then," she said, running her finger along his cheek.

He nodded, "Stay here, I'll be back."

He left.

Pan looked out from the balcony again. It had begun.

* * *

Please r and r!

dragon agility


	19. Recap of the Past

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Trunks returned ten minutes later. The ki had become stronger as it approached.

"My Father's gone to the control tower to see if there's a ship approaching. He didn't believe me at first, but I let him feel it through my mind. Bra's up as well, but I doubt she'll be able to fight. It seems too strong. But she's so stubborn and never listens. Even Mum would fight if things took a turn for the worst, but Dad won't let her," he said.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded that echoed around the entire palace.

"They've spotted a ship in the atmosphere. Dad told me that he would only get the best Elites for now, although he reckons he doesn't need them. We'll just have to wait."

Pan hugged him around the middle; Trunks putting his arms around her.

"Pan, I want you to stay with my mother, okay? I don't want you to come. It could get bloody and…fatalities may rise: I don't want that to happen to you," said Trunks.

Pan pulled away from him, "No," she said, "I've been through worse in my life, and I want to see the enemy fall. Please, let me go with you, even if I just hide and watch, please…"

He looked at her.

"No," he said, "if anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself…I've only just found you."

"And if anything happened to you then I'd blame myself for not being there. Please, Trunks! Please?" she asked.

Trunks sighed and bit his lip, "Okay, but stay under cover, and don't be seen."

Pan went up to him and brushed her lips against his. He kissed her gently, Pan making it stronger. She broke away.

"Promise me Trunks that you won't make any risks, that you'll make it alive," she said.

"I can't promise something that I don't know the outcome of, but I'll try."

She leaned in against his chest.

"Come on," he said.

He led the way to the control tower: up the main stairs to a lift that went up to a circular shaped room.

"Dad," said Trunks, "where is the ship heading to?"

"Into the palace."

"What, right here?" cried Pan.

"Hn."

"Hey guys, I'm up," said Bra, walking in stretching her arms above her head. She saw Pan and Trunks holding hands and smiled.

"Trunks, looks like you've found someone to have fun with," she teased.

He went red, "Bra! Shut up!"

Pan retaliated: "What about you and my uncle, huh?"

It was Bra's turn to go red in embarrassment, along with growling. Pan giggled. But the mood turned serious again.

Bra turned to Vegeta who was scanning the radar.

"Daddy, Mum's up. She wants to fight and says that you can't do shit to stop her. She's getting ready right now. You can probably hear her if you open your ears wide enough: her guards are trying to stop her following your orders. She's pretty angry Dad. She reminds me of the time when I had a huge argument with Tammy, remember her? That bitch from school who hit on Fabio, one of my ex's…"

Pan stared wide-eyed at her while Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Does she always talk that fast when she wants to?" asked Pan.

"She can be so annoying sometimes, believe me," said Trunks.

She was still talking.

"Bra," said Vegeta, "I heard you; you can stop now. I'll go and see your Mother any minute. In fact, you shouldn't be here anyway. Both of you should be down below."

"Woah, I am going to see this battle even if I can't fight. It's time to see some butt-kicking action," she said, "Mum's coming now."

Bulma entered in her armour, followed by her guards. She had her eyes closed and a vein was popping out of her head.

Pan pulled Trunks' ear down to her mouth, "Is this going to turn out nasty?"

"Let's just say that I hate my parent's arguments."

Pan heard the beginning of the argument, but lost interest in it. She could feel Sheik coming ever closer, and she was starting to worry. Her wasted six years of life plotting against Trunks had changed her, and she was desperate for Sheik to die. It was like a vortex, and she was in the middle of it. She hated the way her heart shuddered at the memories of hell and her weeks in captivity. She had wanted to die, give up, but now it had changed. She was given another chance at life, something that wouldn't be given to her again. Pan looked to the radar screen and saw the ship coming closer and closer, entering Vegeta-sei's atmosphere. Whatever happened in the next moments would affect her life forever.

When Sheik's ship hit the palace, it was like an earthquake. She had been in Trunks' arms when the ship had crashed into the west side of the palace, causing the place to shake. Pan and Trunks had been thrown into a wall, while Bra smashed right into the equipment, getting electrocuted enough to knock her unconscious, but alive. No one was killed in the collision, but that soon changed. As Trunks and Vegeta rushed to the scene and Pan and Bulma helped Bra, Sheik came out into the open. She smiled as she smelt the cool air, air different to the air in her spaceship where she had spent the last six years. She also smelt the unmistakable stench known as fear.

"Bra, wake up," said Bulma, shaking her daughter. She wasn't responding.

"Bulma," said Pan, "put her in the rejuvenation tank and stay here; I'll go after Trunks and Vegeta."

She agreed, but as she picked her up, Bra gave out a small moan and opened her eyes.

"Hey, put me down! I'm fine!" cried Bra.

Bulma put her down, "Bra, you've just been electrocuted! At least go into the tank for a while."

"No way! I don't want to miss this battle for the world," she replied, looking at herself in the mirror in the hallway, "What the hell happened to my hair? And my face?"

Bulma sighed, "Bra, everyone looks like you do minus the frazzled hair." Bulma pointed to her bleeding eye and then pointed to Pan who had a cut on her forehead.

"Fine, I'll sort this out later," said Bra, "Come one Mum, Pan, let's go and see this battle."

They nodded and ran outside. The fire illuminated the sky. They took off and flew to the west wing of the palace to see the damage.

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta were crouched down behind rubble. Their medallions glinted in the moonlight. Fifty of the best Elites were also hiding behind the remains of the west wing, waiting for their orders. The heat of the fire made them all perspire, beading on their faces.

Trunks and Vegeta looked over to the ship and saw Sheik.

"Dad, it's a girl," he said.

"Don't let that put you off," said Vegeta, looking at the enemy.

Sheik was looking around, flicking her short blond hair behind her back, her red eyes glistening, her blue spandex suit creaking as she walked. No saiyans were in sight, although she knew that they were hiding only a few hundred metres from her. No one had come to put out the fire, or have a look.

Vegeta must have told them to stay away. Damn bastard, no fun killing saiyans just yet she thought.

Sheik stopped walking and in under a second, a green ki blast was hurtling towards the saiyans. It spilt into hundreds of tiny blasts as it came ever closer.

But they saw it coming. The saiyans flew into the air, dodging the blasts that were like bullets to a human. Most avoided them; a few weren't so lucky. And then Sheik laughed.

Vegeta growled and powered up, first to SS3 and then SS4, Trunks doing the same to SS3. Around them, the other saiyans were powering up. Most of them were Super Saiyan, a few SS2.

"Stay still," said Vegeta as he landed in front of Sheik. Trunks landed next to him.

Sheik looked towards the arrivals. She scanned Vegeta with her eyes, feeling his power, his strength. He was just like she remembered from the Tyrant War. She looked to Trunks and smiled. He had grown up, but was the same. The same eyes, the same expression, the same glare. She looked forward to conquering the planet. She removed the piece of material that covered her mouth and spoke.

"Good to see you again Trunks. How's the last six years been?"

Trunks looked at her confused before outstretching his hand towards her, flexing his fingers, "I don't know who you are, but nobody attacks this planet."

"You read my mind Trunks. How's the feeling in your stomach?" she asked at his confounded face.

Vegeta was growing impatient; "You came here for a reason, a reason that I know. You didn't give a signal or a message to the space tower to say who you were, nor did you give identification of this quadrant of the universe. You didn't land in the designated area, so you came here to attack."

"I did, King Vegeta, but I don't want to destroy Vegeta-sei, I want to take it over…just like I nearly did six years ago," said Sheik.

Vegeta looked at her.

"My name is Sheik. I was the leader of the Gori-jins, the beings that attacked this planet six years ago. I was present at the battle, but not in person. It was a failure, I've just come back to claim what should be mine."

Vegeta' eyes glared. Trunks was looking to the floor, his hands in fists.

'She knows' he thought 'about the strange feeling in my stomach, even though it's gone. But how? She says that she was at the battle, but not in person. I don't remember seeing anything suspicious, so why does it seem so close to me…so familiar?'

Sheik looked to Trunks. Her eyes suddenly lit up and glowed a yellow.

Trunks suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the floor, gripping his long SS3 golden hair. Something was trying to enter his mind, but he wouldn't give in, not without a fight. Vegeta saw what Sheik had done and punched Sheik in the mouth, sending her into a wall of fire.

It was clearer now; what was going on. Trunks cried out again as his head started to spin and it broke through his mind. What he saw were images. Images of a battle: it was images from the Tyrant War. The images were like a dream, a hurricane. They weren't in order: some were of the beginning of the battle, some were of the end. Some images were only a second long, some were longer. Others were less than a second, and in between there was like a vortex, a vortex of blurs. He saw some scenes he didn't remember, scenes of…of Gohan and Gohan's Father, arguing with him?

It didn't make any sense.

He saw a bright light and then it changed to the evening when the war ended, and then a scene of bloody punches, and then a scene of rocks. Rocks? He realised it was the ground around Death Valley, where the battle had taken place. The scene jumped in his mind, going fuzzy and then clear. It was like a television, and then he saw a distant blur, a blur of colours. Someone was there! The scene zoomed in to see Kakarott lying on the ground, and then it moved to the side. It was a girl, a girl helping him. He knew. He recognised the bandanna.

It was Pan.

She had been at the war helping her Dad and Grandpa, but why was Sheik showing him this? Why was it from his eye?

He collapsed to the ground, breathing hard. It was over, the images gone. He got up slowly, his head hurting and spinning. He looked to the side and saw his Dad fighting with Sheik. It looked as if Vegeta was winning, the stronger one, but only just. It was turning out to be more complicated than he ever thought possible.

* * *

Please r and r!

dragon agility


	20. I Know Who You Are

Revised !

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Pan, Bulma and Bra could see it clearly now, due to the massive fires. The devastation of the palace was enormous. Luckily, there weren't any important rooms the had a lot of people in the west wing. A sudden flash of light and a jump of ki made then swing their heads to the right.

Vegeta and Sheik were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Sheik had the upper hand in strength.

"Look there's Trunks," said Bra, pointing down below. All three of them landed. Pan wouldn't have recognised him if it hadn't been for Bra. All she could see was a head of brilliant gold hair that reached down to his knees. Trunks turned around. He had no eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, "It's too dangerous, you must stay back!"

Pan walked up to him, "But you said I could come, Trunks."

Trunks was breathing hard, sweat dripping down his brow, "I've seen what's she's capable of. She's difficult, even Dad is struggling…the best chance we have is if Dad and I team up."

Bra dropped her head. It didn't sound too good; she might not see a good battle. But she wouldn't give up hope; Bra trusted them with her life.

"Why are you breathing so hard Trunks?" Pan asked concerned.

"She did something to me, some type of psychic thing. I'm alright now." He didn't want her to know what, he didn't want her worrying. But he wanted to know why Pan was shown to him by Sheik. He caressed her cheek with his gloved hand, "You shouldn't be here."

"Trunks, we're okay. Just save your energy," she told him. Sheik was doing the same things as she did in hell. Pan was worrying.

"Vegeta…" said Bulma, her hand resting on her chest. She could feel his struggling.

* * *

SS4 Vegeta pushed back from Sheik and outstretched both of his arms, "Big Bang Attack!" It hurtled towards Sheik just as she was recovering from the last punch, but she was fast. She dodged it just before it hit her and reappeared behind Vegeta, but then he blurred from view and she followed him, trying to hit him, Vegeta trying to hit her. This game of cat and mouse lasted for quite a while before Vegeta got in a kick to her head that sent her plummeting to the ground. She recovered though and flipped in mid-air to look at Vegeta. She wiped the blood that was dripping from her mouth, but it was only one hit. Sheik pointed her fingers towards Vegeta and muttered some words. He was paralysed stiff in mid-air. He tried to power up of move his limbs, but it was hopeless. Sheik smiled at him.

Sheik put her wrists together in front of her like the Kamehameha and then pulled them back so they were in front of her face. A light flickered in her hands and then she moved her hands apart, a ki ball growing. It illuminated the dark sky. Thunder clapped in the distance.

Trunks knew that Sheik was going to hurt his Dad, so hastily flew into the air towards Sheik. Then, she disappeared. Trunks stopped. Pan could hear her heart beating above the crackle of the flames and the murmurs of the Elites who were gathered around them. They all scanned their eyes for Sheik; not even her ki could be felt. Then it happened.

A huge explosion of light occurred where Sheik had been and before they knew it, the ki blast had hit Vegeta and he crashed to the ground. Trunks, very angry, went for Sheik, but she had a shield that kept her protected. He cursed loudly. Sheik levitated down to the ground and waited for Vegeta to get back up.

Bulma wanted to help Vegeta; Bra did too, but it would just complicate things. Vegeta wouldn't want to get distracted.

Vegeta got up from the flames. He charged forwards and threw back his hand to punch her in the face. She caught it. Vegeta kicked her in his SS4 form, but she also stopped his leg. They stayed staring at each other for moments before she pushed him onto the ground as if he was a fly. Vegeta looked up at her with bloody eyes.

Pan, Bra, Bulma and Trunks looked at Sheik. Somehow, her ki had increased.

'Is she stronger than she was in hell?' thought Pan.

Vegeta got up and powered up so that a gold aura surrounded him. The malice in Sheik's eyes was threatening.

"So Vegeta," she said, "I've had enough of a warm-up, haven't you?"

The family and Pan opened their mouths in shock. That was a warm-up? She was stronger?

'Something's not right' thought Pan, 'She's much stronger than she was in hell, but she shouldn't be. We've gone back in time so she should be the same as she was in hell. Maybe she wasn't at her highest in hell? Pan, that can't be right. She was completely destroyed in hell so she would have powered up to survive…it must have something to do with time.'

"What, that was your highest power? This is going to be too easy," said Sheik before she turned towards the other saiyans. She smiled.

"Pan," she said, "I finally get to meet you again after all these years."

They all looked at Pan.

"You know her?" asked Bra, surprised.

Pan looked at Bulma and then to Trunks' face. She couldn't tell the truth, she couldn't let Sheik tell the truth either.

"I've never met her in my life," lied Pan,

Sheik laughed, "You did meet me Pan, but you just don't know when and how."

Pan looked at Sheik before Sheik spoke again.

"Do all you stupid monkeys want to know the other reason I'm here?"

Vegeta looked on.

"The other reason I'm here is to kill someone, because, that person was going to kill someone very close and…connected to me. Isn't that right, Pan?" Sheik said.

Pan had all the eyes on her now. Sheik was going to say it, tell them all what Kakarott had erased from their memories through the turning back of time.

"What do you mean kill?" asked Pan, "I'm not going to kill anyone who isn't evil, nor was I going to. You're lying, Sheik."

"I am?" laughed Sheik, "I know full well what you were going to do, and that is why I'm going to kill you. That is another reason why I came here. Then once I'm done, I will join forces with him…and we'll conquer the universe."

"I wasn't going to kill anyone, Sheik! There are people who know I would never do that without a proper reason," said Pan, her blood boiling.

Bulma put her hand on Pan's shoulder, "You are lying Sheik. This is just a decoy. The Pan that I've known over the weeks doesn't show anything that would suggest she would do anything like that. You can even ask my son, he knows her better than anyone else here."

Before Sheik could ask him, he spoke, "I will never believe you Sheik, never."

Sheik turned to Pan, "It was all worked out though Pan, wasn't it. It was a simple act of revenge, perfectly thought out by you. You should have heard them scream, Pan, screaming out for mercy. Their blood staining the dust that lay beneath them."

Pan was really mad now. She closed her eyes and tried to block out Sheik's words, but she couldn't. She fisted her fingers so much that her nails dug into her hands, drawing out blood. Her ki was rising too. They all looked at her, knowing what Sheik was saying. They all knew the fate tat had befallen on her Father and Grandfather. They knew that they had died and she had never really got over the loss. It was pushing her to her limits. She was getting angry and fast. She began to growl before she opened her eyes looking at Sheik.

"And they didn't even say goodbye to you, did they," finished Sheik, smiling.

Pan yelled out as she went Super Saiyan and then went up another level to SS2 from the fuelled rage of Sheik's words. Trunks and the other saiyans looked at her wide-eyed; even Vegeta was impressed. She had told none of them her secret of being able to power up this high. She put her hands on her forehead and disappeared.

"Huh?" said Sheik.

Pan reappeared in front of Sheik so fast to the saiyan eye that Sheik didn't have time to block the punch that came her way. Sheik was punched into debris.

"Never…" breathed Pan, "never criticise my family."

And she powered down, her arms falling limp at her sides.

Trunks walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Why didn't you tell me you we're this powerful?" he asked.

"I…I guess I thought it wasn't important. The strength runs in the family," she said, "You look awfully cute in the SS3 form you know."

Trunks rubbed her arms with his hands, embarrassed.

But Sheik wasn't finished. She flew swiftly back. She was angry, a blue aura surrounded her.

"You got in quite a hit there Pan, but it isn't enough to make me stop talking. It was you Trunks, you were the one she was going to kill. She couldn't wait to see your blood on her hands."

"That's not true," said Pan.

Trunks had had enough. Kill him? Never.

"Trunks had committed an awful crime: that was what she thought and she was going to carry it ou…"

Sheik didn't have a chance to finish as Trunks had screamed in anger and had kicked her as hard as he could.

"She would never do that because she isn't that type of person…and she loves me!" he yelled before ki blasting Sheik. Vegeta flew up to help his son.

Bra ran up to Pan. She saw the sad looking expression on her face.

"Don't let Sheik get to you, Pan," said Bra, "she is a manipulative bitch who just wants to get you angry. I know you miss them very much, but they want you to be happy. Heck, maybe even Sheik killed them!"

Pan smiled, but deep down inside she was tearing apart. What Trunks had said, that she would never do that because she loved him…but she did. She had and would of done it. She wasn't the person they all thought her to be. She had listened to her mind, causing her to go against the will in her heart. Sheik was right.

But no. She couldn't let Sheik win. Sheik had destroyed her family and had made her waste six years of her childhood. She wouldn't let her win, she wouldn't. Pan had changed. She wasn't who she had made herself to be. She loved Trunks and she wouldn't fail.

Bulma gasped as both SS3 Trunks and SS4 Vegeta were blasted to the ground by Sheik. Pan knew what she had to do.

'Sheik, read my mind' she screamed in her head, 'read my mind, read what I am thinking, because I know you can'

Pan looked at Sheik, who was looking at her in shock and amazement.

'Yeah, that's it Sheik' thought Pan, 'I know you could read minds and I have met you before in the form you are now. Surprised? Well, I know what you did. Yes, I was going to kill Trunks, but I found out the truth. Yeah, the truth. What I wanted to do was wrong, but I won't be killing him now. Are you intrigued? Well, I'm going to tell you…but not now. If Trunks and Vegeta don't destroy you now, I'll try to talk to you later. I'll tell you how I know the truth, I'll tell you what you want to know.'

Sheik looked at her with stern eyes.

Pan carried on, 'If you think you can destroy them and then ask me, you're wrong. They don't give up easy Sheik, none of them, or us. You either die without knowing how I knew, or you die knowing. But it doesn't matter, they won't go on your side…they don't believe you.'

Pan finished what she wanted to say. She wanted her own little revenge on Sheik. If she didn't get the chance to tell her, it didn't care. She would love Trunks forever.

* * *

Goten paced up and down in front of Chi-Chi, who was sitting down on the couch. He had been pacing for the last hour, since the alarm had begun. His arms were folded in front of him, his teeth gnashed together. He was worried. He had just felt Pan's ki at the battlefield, and the high ki of the enemy.

Chi-Chi though, was getting annoyed.

"Goten," she snapped, "if you pace any more, you'll wear a hole out in the carpet!"

"Mum, Pan is out there…I'm worried," he said, finally sitting down.

"Pan's a big girl and has wit. She'll be fine."

Goten sighed and put his head in his hands. He wished he had finished his studies; that way, he would be out there: he would be one of the elites.

* * *

Sheik disappeared. A fraction of a second later, she appeared behind Trunks and knocked him down. Vegeta took the chance to punch her, but she outstretched her arm and blocked it. All three of them vanished and appeared again in close hand-to-hand combat. Sheik used one hand for each saiyan, determination to win the battle. The King and the Prince had their own determinations. Vegeta wanted peace, he didn't believe in there being war on his planet; he also had a family. Trunks, he had someone who he wanted to share his life with, someone he wanted to completely bond with.

But something just wasn't making sense to him. Sheik had shown him images, images of the last war, images with Pan in, and then she comes acting as if she knows Pan, accusing her of wanting to kill him. It wasn't that he didn't believe Pan, she would never do that to him: it was what Sheik had said. Sheik had said that Pan had wanted to kill someone who was close and connected to her. Was he connected to Sheik? Was that the explanation of the weird pains? No, he couldn't be. It was impossible. He couldn't remember one time in his life when he felt separated from his body. But it was still itching at him; he wanted to find out more when there wasn't more that anyone had said. Maybe Pan would know…she had been in the images and in Sheik's argument. He would have to ask her.

Vegeta flew back and began to fire dozens of ki attacks at Sheik, Trunks doing the same…but Sheik was just too strong: she dodged them all except for the last few. But that was just one hit, it would take far more to get her down.

* * *

Please r and r!

dragon agility xx


	21. Fusion

Revised

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

They were losing. Nothing that they tried worked: no combos or ki blasts worked, she was just too fast and strong. Blood was always being shed: the red blood of the saiyans, the green blood of Sheik.

They all pulled back.

Sheik had her hand over her left leg. When she removed it, a deep cut was evident. She was breathing normally, as if it had never been a workout.

Vegeta kept his hands by his side. His SS4 hair was ridden with sweat and dust. His tail was hanging loosely behind him, and his chest, which was covered in red hair due to being in SS4, was covered in blood. The spandex at his knees had worn out.

SS3 Trunks was in pain. He clutched his chest: pain was searing through him. He had a huge slash on his face, making blood drip off his face. It was mixed with the blood from his eye. He was breathing hard, sweat showing through his spandex. His spandex had worn away at his knees and elbows.

Sheik began to laugh, "You're all fools. There's no way you can destroy me. I still have spare energy and power."

Trunks gasped as Sheik powered up even more. There was no stopping her power. It grew and grew so that her ki reading was higher than Vegeta's by more than half. Without warning, Trunks had been thumped down to the ground by her. While Vegeta looked down to his son, Sheik saw her chance and kicked Vegeta so hard in the arm that it twisted and broke. He yelled out in pain before Sheik ki blasted him down to the ground. Her main target was to destroy Vegeta before destroying the rest of the saiyans who watched. She would spare Trunks' life though; she would put him completely back under her control and take over the universe.

She began to ki blast Pan, Bra and Bulma. They defended themselves as best as they could, but she still got a few hits in. The elite's tried their best to protect their Queen, Princess and Pan. But it wasn't enough for Trunks.

He lay on rubble that cut into his back, but he didn't care. He watched as his Father's arm was broken, he could hear the shatter, and as Sheik turned on the ones he loved when she knew that their powers couldn't match her. Smoke and dust rose up, blocking his view, but he knew that his Father had gone to help them fend off the ki blasts. Trunks was tired, he wanted to just relax, but he knew he couldn't. He could never give up, never.

He had never felt so much emotion in his heart in his entire life. It was burning inside of him, making him boil and churn. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the feeling of hate and anger. It made him feel sick. He wanted to help, but it was preventing him, as if it was waiting for something. Trunks suddenly flashed gold, his fingers in fists. He growled loudly in pain and wanting. He slowly sat up before standing; he was shaky but that was nothing compared to what he felt inside. He was breathing hard, growls coming out of his throat, his ki jumping. He looked towards the smoke. Although he was only partially bonded to Pan, he could feel pain and suffering. That was it.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled before clenching his teeth to suppress a scream and pulling his fingers into a fist so tight, it drew out blood. His body began to glow. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He yelled before his body was overtaken by light.

Sheik continued to throw ki blasts. Only powers that were stronger than her would make her stop. But Vegeta sensed Trunks' rise in power. While stopping the ki blasts as best he could, he watched Trunks.

When the light cleared, Trunks was very different. His long golden hair had vanished. He was clutching his head in pain.

Trunks could feel the power within him. But it was painful. In his mind were pictures of Pan, his family, and Sheik. He had to let go. And he did.

The yelling stopped, the light went. In it's place stood Trunks, SS4. His lavender hair was spiked out at the sides, bits of it over the front of his shoulders. His chest was red, along with his eyes and tail.

Vegeta looked at him, "He's finally done it."

Pan could feel a change in Trunks, but couldn't see him to make sure. But she sure did see him. The next thing she knew was that the ki blasts had stopped and Sheik was flying through the air. The reason: Trunks. He had got an unexpected hit in.

Vegeta joined him and looked at his son who was looking at Sheik.

"Trunks," he called.

Trunks looked at him. SS4 eyes met together. Vegeta smiled. Trunks smiled back.

The next twenty minutes was a turn around for the saiyans. It was better than before, but Sheik was still more powerful than they were.

Pan bit her lip while she looked up at the sky. She knew that Sheik would win. Trunks' and Vegeta's energy was fading, while Sheik seemed to be doing fine. She wished she could help. Then it dawned on her.

"Of course," she whispered, "the earrings!"

She got them out of her boot and studied them closely. She remembered what her Grandpa had told her: two saiyans with the same height and abilities. Trunks could fuse with Vegeta! But she looked at Vegeta. His energy supply was nearly all out, he wouldn't have enough strength to survive the fusion. There was one other person: Goten. Although he wasn't a SS4, he was the same height and was strong. She could rely on him for Trunks to let the fused form go up the super saiyan levels. She put her fingers to her head and vanished. Within twenty seconds, she had returned with Goten in tow.

"What thehell am I doing here?" he cursed before looking at Pan.

"We need your help Goten," she replied looking to the sky.

Goten followed her gaze and watched the battle before turning to someone calling his name.

"Bra!" he exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Goten? We're in a bad situation…did Pan bring you here to help?" asked Bra.

Pan looked at Bra and then to Goten before opening her fists to reveal the earrings to them. They gasped at their beauty. Bulma came to look at them as well.

"We mustn't waste any time," said Pan, "these are fusion earrings. Two beings with the same height, abilities and sex can fuse together and become one super strong being. This being will have the characteristics of both the original beings involved. If one of the beings is at a higher level than the other, then the stronger one can make the fused being go up levels. Even some of the attacks are taken. I first thought that Trunks could fuse with Vegeta, but he seems to be losing strength. He might not survive the fusion. Therefore, I thought that Goten could fuse with Trunks. That way, Sheik might be beaten."

Bra, Bulma and Goten nodded. They knew that it was the best idea they had. The only idea.

* * *

Sheik tossed Vegeta from her grasp into the air and then blocked an attack made by Trunks. Vegeta recovered and hit Sheik square in the back, making her arch. Trunks finished the assault by kicking Sheik in the middle of her stomach, sending her to the ground. Vegeta began to breathe hard. Sheik was making him use all of his energy; he couldn't remain in this form for too long. Trunks was doing better as it was his first time in the form.

Sheik was angry, very angry. She lunged for Vegeta, but he dodged the move and slammed his knee into her groin. She growled loudly before pointing her finger at Trunks and all of the saiyans below watching her. Trunks, Pan, Bra, Bulma, Goten and the Elite's were frozen solid. Sheik laughed at Vegeta before punching him hard in the face, breaking his nose. The saiyans could only watch as their King, Mate and Father were tortured to exhaustion.

The saiyans tried to escape from their paralysis, but it was impossible. Bulma felt Vegeta's pain. It was tearing her apart, she was crying. All she wanted was to help him. But she couldn't. Not even Bra or Trunks. Tears were running down Bra's face; her Father might not make it.

As for Pan, she felt everything was her fault for wanting to kill Trunks in the first place. If Vegeta were killed, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself. She wouldn't be able to keep anything from Trunks, nothing at all. She would break. And then she would be blamed for Vegeta's death, just like she had been blamed for Trunks'. But she could do nothing. She looked to Bra and to Bulma: both were trying to get out of the psychic situation, but to no avail. Nothing could be done on what Sheik had yielded on them.

She made eye contact with Trunks. Although he was far away, she could see that he was afraid. Afraid for himself? No. He was afraid for the wellbeing of his family and of Pan. Sheik had them all trapped.

Pan could feel her eyes getting heavy with tears. She couldn't cry, she couldn't give up hope. But one tear did come. This was worse than hell: it would be hell all over again.

Vegeta looked up at Sheik, who was smirking. His pride was saying that he could still make it, he could still get out of the situation. But his heart was telling him no. He was completely exhausted. He was wide-awake though; signs of unconsciousness were nil. He put his last strength into putting his hands around Sheik's: her hands were around his neck, though they weren't constricting his breathing. He could hear cries for him, especially Bulma's. Other saiyans had arrived on the scene, but as they got as far as the other Elite's, they too were frozen.

"I thought I'd never see this day," said Sheik, "the great ruler of the universe vanquished by the next. I want you to know that your son will be a great ruler when he joins me."

"He will never join you," choked Vegeta, spilling out blood from his mouth.

Sheik smiled before powering up so that a blue aura surrounded her. The cries and shouts became louder. Vegeta sent final messages to Bulma. Sheik smiled before moving closer to Vegeta's face. He could feel her cold breath on his cheek. He wanted to puke and wanted to know what she was doing. She brushed her lips over Vegeta's, before closing her eyes, opening her mouth and lowering them to his.

Below, the saiyans were in awe as Sheik kissed Vegeta while he tried to stop her.

Sheik kissed Vegeta hard with her blood red lips, but it wasn't because she liked him. Sheik had no feelings. She wanted his energy. Vegeta was trying not to yell against Sheik's lips. It was pain unimaginable because Sheik was draining his power and energy, even the energy that had been used.

The skin near her mouth began to sag as the energy soared through her, and she was enjoying every bit of it. She moaned against his lips while he struggled to make her stop. Her aura began to change to a blond colour.

Vegeta let his arms fall from Sheik's. He was limp in her grasp. Slowly, Vegeta changed down all of the saiyan transformations until he was a super saiyan. Her sagging skin returned to normal. The aura around Sheik began to engulf Vegeta and swirl as if there was a string wind around them, until finally it stopped.

Sheik pulled back from Vegeta. His blood was evident on her face and in her mouth. Sheik tilted her head back and gave a loud moan as the energy went fully into her. She was still holding Vegeta up, one hand around his neck, the other on his face. She looked into his eyes before whispering in his ear.

"If I'm not dead within an hour, you die. That is the power of my kiss."

Vegeta growled at her.

She smiled evilly at him, "The end…the conclusion…the termination…it kills."

Vegeta gave up the super saiyan form and Sheik let go of him. He fell to the ground, dust rising as he did. Sheik looked at him. The flames around illuminated her face; the thunder in the distance shook the ground. She would do that to all of the male saiyans she could get her hands on and absorb the female's power through her hands. But she didn't need the power now.

The paralysis ended. Bulma ran to Vegeta, followed by Bra. The elite's stood still, waiting for an order. Pan and Goten looked to the sky at Sheik. The fusion had to be done soon.

Trunks lunged for Sheik; she dodged the move and hit him in the shoulder. He growled before they engaged in hand to hand combat, Sheik blocking all of Trunks' moves, Trunks blocking all of Sheik's. Sheik swung her knee to Trunks. He swung his out so they met in the air. Sheik head butted Trunks. He flew through the air before disappearing and reappearing over Sheik and ki blasting her to the ground. She growled before flying up to him.

It continued like this for another ten minutes. The sun would be rising in around an hour. Trunks pushed Sheik away from him and put his hands behind him.

"Big Bang Attack," he yelled as a huge beam of light shot towards Sheik. She didn't see it in time and it hit her, sending her flying and crashing to the ground.

As Trunks looked at his blast cause a huge crater, Pan turned to Goten.

"Power up to your highest!"

Goten did as he was told, which was a SS2. Pan ran forward and called to Trunks. Trunks looked down to her. She signalled him to come down and see her. He looked to the ki blast that was slowly getting smaller and landed in front of Pan. The transformation had made him a foot taller than he really was.

"What is it?" he asked. His voice was deeper than it had been. It sent chills down her spine. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Trunks, I have the solution to beating Sheik."

She opened her hand to reveal the earrings to him. He frowned.

"Earrings?"

"Not ordinary earrings: fusion earrings. Clip one onto your right ear and Goten will clip the other onto his left. You'll fuse into one strong being that should be able to beat Sheik," explained Pan.

He nodded. He put his hand on her cheek before lowering his head and kissing her gently on the lips.

"How's my Father?" he asked.

"He's okay for now. He unconscious though," she stated before tossing an earring to Goten.

"Power down to his level," said Pan.

Trunks went to SS2. He went a foot shorter, had no spandex on his top half and his hair changed to gold.

Pan tossed him an earring, "Take your time and make sure your power levels are exactly the same. You only have half an hour in the fused form, I'll take care of Sheik."

She flew into the air, ignoring Trunks' cries to stop her from killing herself. Sheik watched as she stopped in front of her.

"Sheik."

"Pan."

Sheik looked at Pan before asking, "I was lying when I said you knew who I was. But then you tell me to read your mind and you tell me that you've met me in this form when I know that isn't true, bitch. How do you know I read minds?"

"I know a lot about you Sheik. You can read minds, cause paralysis and make beings do what you want them to do," replied Pan, remembering when Sheik had made her crash into a huge boulder in hell.

"How did you know that?" asked Sheik, angry.

Pan looked at Trunks, who was trying to get his power to the same as Goten's, "I'll tell you."

"Then tell me now! You lied when I told them that you were going to kill Trunks, but one thing I don't understand is how you didn't act too shocked when I said that. You should have thought, 'hey, how did she know my plan, the act of revenge?'"

"Listen. I was going to kill Trunks, but I found out the truth. It was you who killed my family…and you did it by controlling Trunks."

Sheik gasped, "How did you know that?"

"I told you Sheik, I've met you. It was you and me and you told me the truth. You connected part of yourself to Trunks and when you tried to disconnect, you couldn't. If Trunks dies, then you die," said Pan.

Sheik growled, "If I die then Trunks dies just like you said. Won't that matter to you?"

"He won't die, I know that for a fact. You are the one in the denial," said Pan, placing her hand over her heart, "I've met your past and present Sheik…and I hope I never meet your future."

"Pan," said Sheik, "your end will come. Once the others are out of the way, I'll look forward to sucking your energy out of you. Think of it as an honour of surviving 'til last."

* * *

Trunks watched as Pan angered Sheik and he put the earring on.

He felt the tug. So did Goten. Around them, the view turned a purple and blue. Trunks felt himself being pulled of the ground towards Goten who had been pulled up as well. The earrings glowed brightly. They were turned towards each other. The saiyans watched as their bodies collided and there was a flash of light. They shielded their eyes. When they opened them, they gasped at the awe of it.

There, stood a warrior clothed in Goten's dark blue spandex suit together with Trunks' gold tipped boots and gloves. The warrior was in SS2 and had his eyes closed. His hair was spiked up like Vegeta's SS2 form, but clumps of it came down his face. His golden tail flapped wildly behind him. The earrings were on his ears.

He opened his eyes and looked at the sky where Sheik was staring at Pan. His power was the same as Trunks' had been at SS4.

The warrior flew up next to Pan, and that was when Pan saw him for the first time. It was amazing.

"What's your name?" asked Pan.

"Gotenks."

Gotenks stared at Sheik. Gotenks powered up to SS3. This was equivalent to SS5 if it ever existed. Pan, Bulma, Bra and the Elites gasped. Sheik and Gotenks' power was exactly equal. Not one was one bit of power stronger. If Gotenks was able to get up another level to SS4 then he would definitely destroy Sheik. But otherwise, it was a question on whose technique and speed was better than the other.

Sheik glared at Gotenks. It was going to be hard. She couldn't destroy the fused form as it would destroy Trunks so her idea was to weaken the fused form until the fusion ended. She had a backup plan that she didn't want to use, but it could be the only option if things turned around on her. She was saving it if she was in trouble. She looked to the ground and saw the King's mate. She would be a good victim to get energy from, but Sheik knew she would have to wait until the coast was clear.

Pan landed next to Bra, and they watched as the two flew to each other and fought all they had.

* * *

Vegeta woke from consciousness to the face of his mate. He sat up, much to the annoyance of Bulma, telling him to rest. He looked to see one being fighting Sheik.

"Who's that?" he rasped.

"Trunks and Goten, fused together as one."

Vegeta was astonished at the power of the being. Then he remembered that he only had a limited time to live.

"How long is it since she sucked my power?" asked Vegeta.

"About fifteen to twenty minutes," replied Bulma.

Vegeta looked at the fused form. He would have to help. He didn't have much time left before he went into eternal slumber. He got up and stumbled a bit, but that wouldn't stop him. He powered up to SS2 and was about to fly after them when Bulma stopped him.

"I have to go," he said, before levitating up.

"Why?" she asked, afraid for him.

"To save us all," he replied, flying up to Gotenks. If he survived then he would save lives: Bulma and his son and his daughter would be saved from grief; the saiyans would still have a king. He had decided that he would step down from the throne when both his children had mates and a child of their own.

* * *

Gotenks kicked at Sheik, she blocked it and punched him. He also blocked it. Sheik growled loudly before flying upward towards the night sky. Gotenks soared after her, but he was unable to catch up with her. He growled before sending a ki beam up towards her. She saw it coming and backhanded it away, but Gotenks was ready for her. He punched her in the face that sent saliva mixed with blood in the air. He was about to kick her when she disappeared. He turned and ducked his head just in time to dodge one of her punches, but she saw his move and kicked him up in the groin.

Pan, Bra and Bulma watched the scene. Gotenks and Sheik were nothing but dots to them in the distance. They watched as Vegeta joined them.

Sheik was about to thump Gotenks when she was struck in the side of her head. She went flying to the right. Gotenks looked up to see Vegeta. He smiled at him before lifting his fist up above his shoulder, grabbing Sheik's hand. He flung her over his shoulder and punched her in the gut, blood spraying out of her mouth. The next thing Gotenks knew was that he had been blasted by Sheik. But it stopped and he opened his eyes to see Vegeta battling with Sheik. In SS2, he was no match for Sheik, and he couldn't power up any more. Sheik punched him away.

"Get out of here Vegeta," shouted Gotenks, but it was too late. He was blasted to the dusty ground where the battle had taken them. He lay there, not moving…but still alive. He hadn't told Gotenks that he only had around forty minutes to live. He wasn't afraid of dying, but dying for no reason and of what could be prevented did.

Gotenks growled at Sheik before extending his hand, "Atomic Band!"

Two bands of ki went for Sheik. One band clasped her legs together, the other her upper body. She struggled and then looked up to see Gotenks before her. In the next two minutes, punches and kicks ravished her. By the end of it, Sheik was a bloody wreck. Her red eyes were full of blood and her blonde hair was turning green by her blood.

The bands wore off but before she could do anything, she was ki blasted to the ground. Gotenks waited for her. His spandex was torn so that his chest was evident.

Sheik got up from the rubble and saw Gotenks looking at her. He seemed to have the technique much better than her, but she had speed. She charged a ki ball and shot a blast of beam up towards him. He countered it by sending his own. The two beams met in the middle and a ball was formed. First, it moved towards Gotenks and then to Sheik. Gotenks added an extra hand in, so did Sheik.

* * *

From the distance, the saiyans could see the display of power. Bulma couldn't stay still. Vegeta wasn't responding to her after she had seen him being blasted to the ground. The fire around them was nearly all burned out, but the storm was nearing closer to them by the minute. Huge forks of lightning and crashes of thunder filled the sky and could be heard.

She looked to Pan and to her daughter. Both were anxious too. She couldn't stay. She ran and was about to fly off when someone caught her hand. She turned around to see her personal guard holding her back.

"Let me go."

"No," he replied, "I have orders from the King to not let you participate or help in anything that is too powerful for you. He does not want you hurt my Queen. Stay here where you are safe."

"Naishow, just shut up and let go. I know what I'm doing," said Bulma. The other saiyans including Pan and Bra were watching her, "I can't just stay here and do nothing. Even if I can't help, I can root them on, tell them of danger, and…I…"

Pan looked to the ground. She didn't want to be here either. She wanted to see what was going on, see if her Grandpa's plan was working, if Trunks and Goten were okay. She would rather die for them than watch them die. She lifted her eyes and as quick as lightning was flying of towards them. Bra saw what she was doing and guessed the purpose. She looked to her Mother's eyes before flying after Pan.

Bulma looked to the retreating figures before looking at Naishow, "They're going after them so why can't I? They are just as important as me so why don't you stop them?"

Naishow didn't answer. Bulma was going to answer back when she heard Vegeta's voice through her head through their bond.

:Bulma, don't go: thought Vegeta, struggling with the pain.

:Why? They need help. They went so why can't I:

:They are young and carefree. They're in the hearts of Gotenks so it might help. The Elite's need an order to go into battle, which's why they need you. If you go, you can't help them. Don't go: and with that, he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Bulma stopped struggling and settled on the ground.

Inside the hearts of the saiyans was emotion, and worry. Sheik was still alive, Gotenks was still fused. But it wouldn't last forever. He had only fifteen minutes to destroy Sheik, and at this point, no one was winning.

* * *

Gotenks looked into the eyes of Sheik. They held anger and worse, evil.

Sheik looked at Gotenks. If she wanted to weaken Gotenks quickly, she would need more energy. She would use the King's mate as she was quite strong. She looked past SS3 Gotenks to see Bulma, standing in front of the other saiyans. She then looked to the ground to see Pan, and Bra. She wouldn't take the energy off Pan. No, she would pay for what she had found out. If she needed anymore, then Bra would be the victim.

She smiled at Gotenks before putting her hand over her cold heart and vanished.

Where had she gone?

* * *

Notes:

I know that the earrings only allow a constant fusion; one that doesn't end after 30 mins, but I'm gonna make it this way for this fic.

Also, Gotenks was the name used by the other form of fusion, but I left it as this as it was the best name.

Please r and r!

dragon agility


	22. I Felt Your Pain

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Gotenks looked around him for Sheik. She had vanished from sight. He looked to the unconscious Vegeta below on the dusty terrain, and then to Bra and Pan. He couldn't even feel Sheik's ki.

He saw her, but he couldn't stop what was going to happen.

Bulma had seen Sheik vanish, but it was too late when she saw where she had gone. In less of a second, she had paralysed the other saiyans around Bulma and was draining her energy.

Sheik's hand was holding Bulma by the face, her hand covering her mouth, draining her energy. Bulma was like a puppet, unable to do anything but scream at the pain of her life being sucked out of her. Sheik was enjoying it though: the power was restoring the energy she had lost and making her ki rise.

Gotenks saw what she was doing and flew there as fast as he could as he watched Bulma being slowly drained.

Sheik threw the Queen of Vegeta-sei into the rubble. Gotenks came behind her and before Sheik could do anything, Gotenks had slammed his hand into her neck, causing her to go crashing onto the floor. Gotenks went up to Bulma and checked to see if she was okay. She smiled weakly at him.

Gotenks filled with anger. He joined Sheik who was waiting for him in the sky and battled as hard as he could, but now it was harder. Bulma's energy had made Sheik more powerful than Gotenks. For the next five minutes, it was the worst of the worst of fights. Blood was everywhere, their blood mixing on each other's clothes, ruby red with green.

They stopped. Gotenks breathed hard. His spandex had been ripped of his top, showing his six pack. He had numerous slashes from one of Sheik's ki blasts that shot out mini daggers of light that scratched him. His eyes were bleeding too. Sheik's blond hair was matted and a green colour from the blood. She had fresh new slashes on her as the others had been healed by Bulma's energy.

She looked at him before shooting ki blasts at him. He dodged most, but the last few hit him with such force that he soared towards the ground, but Sheik caught him and got him into a lock. He couldn't get his hands on her. His SS3 hair tangled between them.

"I'm not going to kill you until you've defused," she rasped, her cold breath like daggers on his neck.

"Huh?" said Gotenks. He tried to move.

"You can't move. Maybe if I destroy one of the earrings on your ears, then you might separate. They must be the reason of your fusion," she whispered.

But Gotenks heard well enough. He couldn't let her end the fusion when he still had ten minutes left to destroy her. He would never give up. Never.

He curled his fingers into fists and released his energy. The gold explosion made her let go of Gotenks, and she was barricaded with punches. She began to block them and then pushed him back.

Gotenks growled.

"Vivid Kamikaze!" he yelled.

A rainbow-coloured light engulfed him before spinning around him and spiralling towards Sheik. She moved out of the way, but she didn't move enough. A piercing yell broke the sound of the attack. She could be seen clearly.

Sheik was clutching the front of her shoulder. Her white gloves were covered in her green blood. She painfully removed her hand and Gotenks looked at the damage. There was a hole right through her shoulder. A little lower, and her heart and lungs would have been pierced. It was an unlucky attack. He took her vulnerability to his advantage and kicked her to the ground below.

Gotenks looked at the Elite's; some had tended to the Queen. The battle was back at the palace. He didn't want the city to be destroyed, so Gotenks planned to move Sheik away from their currant position to the dusty terrain again.

* * *

Pan and Bra watched as Gotenks flew towards Bulma. When Bra realised what was going on, she tried to fly to her mother, but Pan held her back. They didn't need any more casualties.

"If we were going to help," said Bra, "then we need to follow them."

"No," replied Pan, "Gotenks will try to get Sheik to come back this way away from the palace and the city. We don't want any lives lost."

Bra relaxed her shoulders and watched as Gotenks tended to Bulma.

But Pan looked at Gotenks.

So much like Trunks, so much like Goten, so much like the saviour that they needed.

Sheik flew up. Gotenks met her. They fought. Sheik could no longer use her left arm, but she was still more powerful. Her speed was incredible. Gotenks struggled with her speed. He moved back from Sheik and flew backwards to make Sheik follow him. But she didn't. She stayed still in the air where Gotenks had left her. She was smiling.

'She must know what I'm up to' thought Gotenks. Sheik was up to mass destruction of the city and the lives of the saiyans. If Gotenks wanted to destroy her, he would have to go to her, as she wouldn't move. He relaxed and looked to the ground.

Sheik didn't want to destroy him. Why? Did she want one of the bodies inside of him? He knew that Sheik had said that Trunks had been connected to her in some way. Was that the reason?

It was rather going his way. He wanted to destroy her, she didn't want to destroy him. She would have to use less of her power and survive the next ten minutes of his fused form.

He looked to the fists of his hands. He felt how much energy he had left, and how much time. It was enough. It was enough for his strongest attack, the attack that would destroy Sheik. But it came with a cost.

The surrounding area would be completely destroyed, but that wasn't the cost. The cost was his life.

The attack would use the power hidden within him to cause an explosion of ki that would travel to the nearest heat source, but the ki would crush his body in an attempt to escape. He would rather die with Sheik than leave Sheik to destroy saiyan-kind.

He looked down below and behind him to see Pan and Bra. He felt his heart warm towards them. When the time came for the attack, they would have to move away. He only hoped that they would do as he said.

Sheik was still looking at him from the distance. Gotenks looked to the sky as it began to rain. He saw forks of lightning and he could hear thunder in the distance. He flared his ki. As soon as the water touched it, it evaporated. Sheik didn't bother. She liked the rain. Her entire planet had been one large typhoon. She looked at her long maned opponent. Once he was defused, she would destroy the one she didn't need and spare Trunks. She looked to Pan and Bra in the distance. She had felt Pan's eyes on her for too long.

Sheik had wanted to destroy Pan last to savour the moment, but she couldn't take it any longer. She didn't know whether Pan wanted to destroy Trunks still, but she was determined to show Gotenks just how fast she could destroy someone. She couldn't take Pan's stare or taunt anymore.

She flew to Gotenks and extended her arm to show Gotenks that she was going to punch him in the face. He raised his hands to block the attack when she vanished again. When he registered her disappearance, he found out that he couldn't move. Sheik had paralysed him. He looked for Sheik and gasped.

It was as if the planet had gone into slow motion. Sheik's outstretched hand backhanded Bra into a nearby rock, blood seeping down the back of her neck, her vision blurred. Pan gasped. Before she knew it, Sheik was holding her by the hair and slashing her, punching her, causing her pain. It quickly ended but Pan was a bloody mess. Her energy supply had disappeared as if it had given up on her. It was as if she was paralysed, but worse.

----

Gotenks saw Bra being smashed to the ground, the stench of her blood filling the air. His heart stirred, as if part of him was dying inside. He looked to Pan, held up by the hair and being bruised and battered. His heart leaped.

----

She opened her eyes to look at Sheik. She gasped at the malice but was quickly silenced. Sheik had hold of her throat, constricting it. Her air supply was cut off.

"Bitch," choked Pan, sweat appearing on her face.

"No…bitch is the word for you. Ruler of the universe is the right name for me," spat Sheik.

----

Gotenks couldn't look. He closed his eyes and raised his power. The sudden change in power and the overwhelming amount of it broke the paralysis.

It was as if the Trunks part of Gotenks had taken over him at the fall of Pan, the one he loved. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness feeling and looked to Pan.

"Pan!" he yelled.

----

Pan was loosing air fast. Tears started to pool out of her eyes. Where was Trunks? Inside Gotenks, so where was Gotenks? Where was the promise that Trunks had said? That he would never leave her and protect her? That she would never come to harm?

Her Grandpa had told her that it wouldn't be an ending like before; that they would survive and everything would be okay.

"Trunks…" she whispered.

----

Gotenks flew as fast as he could to rescue Pan.

----

Sheik released the grasp on Pan's neck and held her up by the top of her arm instead. Pan winced at the pain, her tail curling; but at least it was better than being strangled.

"I know how you were going to obliterate Trunks: by popping a hole in his chest. Well, that is your death," said Sheik.

Pan's eyes widened. Again, it was like slow motion to her eyes. She saw how Sheik's hand went slowly back, ready to punch through her flesh, just like she had done to Trunks. Sheik's smile widened; a flicker of gladness in her eyes.

The rain poured down, soaking Pan to her skin. She couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. Sheik's face was dark in the darkness, but lightened up every time the lightning forked the sky.

Sheik's hand can forward, Pan feeling the rush of wind as it neared.

----

Gotenks put everything he had into getting to Pan. He saw what Sheik was doing. The Trunks in him had taken over most of his body, telling him that he loved her.

----

Sheik's hand came closer. Pan saw Gotenks coming closer and closer to her in the corner of her eye. Bra was unconscious.

Pan's heart was racing. For the second time in her life, she saw the flash of her memory, her life. Her life was a tiny speck in the universe. If time lasted one hour, the saiyan race would be right at the end of it, and her life would be less than a second. She now wished she had never been wished back. That way, she wouldn't die again, and she wouldn't be killing Trunks' heart in the process. She was grateful that they weren't mated yet. Otherwise he probably would die.

Sheik's hand was so close now, only a couple of inches away in her slow motion eyes. She held her breath.

Gotenks flew, his SS3 hair flowing behind him. He was so close, but then so was Sheik.

He pulled back his fist back, ready to punch her away.

He punched her in the face, spit spraying over the ground and a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

He was too late.

Bulma's breathing was laboured. The energy Sheik had taken was taking its toll on her. All she could see were the blurs of the saiyans trying to save their Queen. Sheik had done the same thing to her that she had done to Vegeta. She didn't want to die just yet, she still wanted to see her children grow up and have their own children. But if it was destiny, it was destiny. She could feel that something was wrong and then she heard a scream.

"No…" she whispered.

He was too late.

He had punched Sheik, her head twisting around to face him, but her fist had still met the victim.

Gotenks' eyes widened as he heard the scream. He turned his eyes away from Sheik and looked at Pan. His whole body went limp at the sight of her. He had failed.

When he had punched Sheik, he hadn't done it in time. All he had done was make Sheik move herself to the right. She had still got Pan.

Pan's eyes were wide open, her mouth open, a small stream of blood dripping down the side. She had her hands around Sheik's arm that had gone completely through the bottom of her right lung. She looked down to see her royal spandex turning red with her own blood. Sheik had got her, but she was still alive. She looked up to see Sheik's face turned away from her. She understood. Gotenks had punched Sheik to stop her from killing her, but it had been to late. All it had done was give her more time to live. She would die slowly. She watched as Sheik turned towards her and smiled. Sheik pulled her hand out of Pan, laughed and flew up into the air.

Pan dropped onto her knees as tears pooled out of her eyes. She was feeling the pain Trunks had felt. She was feeling all he had gone through when she had stabbed him with her own bare hands.

Gotenks caught her as she fell forward. He turned her over, blood covering his hand. She smiled up at his worried expression, but behind his eyes, she saw anger and hate. He brushed the hair out of her eyes. The rain drenched her body more. He hoped the cold didn't speed up the process of death. He could see that her breathing was laboured, and that she was losing a lot of blood. He picked up one of her hands and put it over the hole Sheik had caused. She winced.

"Apply pressure," he struggled to say.

He couldn't look at her anymore, he was going to explode. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Love from an Uncle and love from a lover.

She watched as he stood up and looked at Sheik. She was smiling. Her work was almost done.

Gotenks let go of the power that was in him. A bright coloured aura surrounded him and a yell filled the air. Pan looked at SS4 Gotenks, his red hair and red body matching him perfectly.

Gotenks levitated up. Again, they were both equal in strength. He had to do the fatal attack, the one with his cost of life. He only hoped that when Sheik was dead that someone would bring Pan back to the part of the palace still intact and put her in a rejuvenation tank.

He began to fly away from where Pan was, hoping Sheik would follow. Again, she didn't follow. He growled. He only had five minutes left. He would have to do the fatal blow where Sheik was, but it meant putting Bra and Pan in danger.

He flew back to Sheik, who moved back a bit. Gotenks made his aura around him turn a blue colour. It swirled around him as if it was like a tornado. Sheik watched as his aura swirled around him even more until Gotenks wasn't visible. The swirl of blue started to show colours of gold and red. The rain just evaporated as it neared him. Sheik started to worry.

The whirlwind grew and grew as Gotenks' power rose. He could see clearly through the whirlwind at Sheik's expression. She had seen nothing yet. He yelled as the whirlwind subsided and a clear aura surrounded him. If Sheik looked at it when the light from the moon shone on it, it was a mixture of dazzling colours, the colours of the rainbow, like when the sun shines on fuel. Gotenks looked at Sheik and then released two tiny ki blasts that couldn't be seen by the naked eye, or felt through ki.

Sheik was dazed as something hit her and then immediately paralysed her. She looked to see the whirlwind back around Gotenks, but now it was even bigger.

"You're history," he said. She heard him. The storm was stopping, but it still rained.

Gotenks looked down to Bra who was still unconscious. He then looked to Pan. She was still alive, her eyes still open. She looked at Gotenks before slipping out of consciousness.

He had to hurry.

He released the energy.

The whirlwind spread from around him, got bigger, and bigger as he let his energy out. The whirlwind engulfed Sheik, but didn't hurt her. She opened her eyes to see Gotenks: head thrown back and yelling. The whirlwind swirled around faster and faster, getting bigger and bigger like a V5 tornado. The ground began to shake, dust going everywhere. Rocks were reduced to smithereens as they were pulled into the attack. Pan and Bra were tossed around. Sheik felt the whirlwind begin to rip her apart.

'I can still win this she' yelled in her head, 'Trunks is connected to me! This is a bad situation! I must connect myself fully to him again, control his body. He'll stop this attack and we'll rule the Universe.'

Sheik closed her eyes and felt for the bond between Trunks and herself. But it wasn't there.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Where was it? She growled before trying again. It didn't work; he wasn't connected to her anymore. But why?

She remembered what Pan had said:

"He won't die, I know that for a fact. You are the one in denial." 

"No," she whispered, "this isn't supposed to be happening!"

She tried to break free of her own paralysis, but failed. She realised that Trunks' bond to Pan had overpowered the bond that she had placed on him.

Gotenks yelled as the power was released. It was such pain to him, but he didn't care.

Pan, Bra; please be safe. Don't be hurt or dead from what I have caused; be alive, survive. Bulma, Mother, Vegeta, don't give up once this is over.'

He clenched his fists and threw his head back even more so that his whole body was arched. Suddenly the aura changed to a white colour, and it killed.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" screamed Sheik as she was torn apart and into pieces as fine as dust.

The aura overtook Gotenks' body.

The whole whirlwind flashed brightly before it completely vanished, leaving no trace except for the damage caused.

It was over.

* * *

Bulma gasped as she felt her energy returning to her. It was pain. Nevertheless, she felt better. She sat up and gasped at the size of the spinning aura. She couldn't feel any ki's as the energy from it blocked her senses. Then it disappeared.

She stood up shakily, nearly falling over had it not been for her guard Naishow. She limped and stumbled as she walked forward to get a better view. She could see nothing but a huge cloud of dust. The rain did nothing to clear it. She tried to feel the ki's of the saiyans who had gone, but she felt nothing. They were either very hurt…or dead.

Naishow came up behind her.

"Get back," she said, not bothering to look behind her.

"But…"

"Stay back," she cried.

Naishow did as he was told.

"In fact," she said, turning to face them, "Everyone go back into the palace to the main Elite hall. Now; that's an order."

"But you need our protection, just in case the enemy is still alive," said a tall bald saiyan.

"Just fucking go! All of you. Do you feel Sheik's ki? No."

"But we don't feel the others either," said Naishow.

"I won't believe that none of them have survived," said Bulma, "if she is still alive…then she's won. No one can beat her if the strongest have gone, not even the best technology we have or I can make up. If she's alive, I'll surrender against her. At least I'll be with the ones I love…"

The Elite's looked at her before beginning to fly away.

"Make no communication to anyone until necessary," she called to their retreating forms.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around herself from the cold of the rain and the gentle breeze. She looked to her left to see the sky turning pink: the sun would be rising any moment.

She looked into the cloud of dust. There wasn't any movement. Tears began to fill her eyes, but she wouldn't cry, not until she knew the truth.

She gasped. There was some movement. She scanned her eyes over the dust, but saw no more. It must have been her imagination.

But then she saw it again. There was a clump of shadows moving towards her. It was the shadows of figures. Someone was alive. She tried to call for Vegeta through her bond with him, but she couldn't even begin as her head was in pain. She would just have to wait and see.

The shadow got closer and closer, nearly out of the dust. Bulma could hear her heart. She was full of anxiety.

She saw them.

On the left was Vegeta. He was limping, but his arm was around Bra's shoulder that was supporting him. Next to Bra was a bare chested Goten who had his hand over a deep cut in her side. Next to Goten was a bare chested Trunks, who was carrying Pan in his arms.

Bulma couldn't believe it. They had survived.

She ran to them. She was in pain in her leg, but she didn't care. She would never believe in fate again until it happened.

Vegeta looked up to see her coming. She had survived too. Bulma threw her arms around him before turning to her daughter. She put her hand on her face before latching herself out of Vegeta and standing in front of Goten. He smiled and she smiled back, but his smile turned to a frown as he glanced at Trunks. She then turned to Trunks who was looking at Pan. Bulma gasped.

"Is…is she alive?" she asked.

Trunks lifted his head to look at her.

"Just about…but if she doesn't go into a rejuvenation tank soon, she die from blood loss," he answered.

Bulma smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, all of you. We couldn't have beaten her if we hadn't worked together."

Goten frowned, "Who said we beat her?"

They all looked at him, "WHAT?"

He laughed, "Only joking!"

He rubbed the back of his head Son style.

And with that, they flew into the air to the part of the palace that was intact. The danger had gone, they had all survived. It taught them that it's always better to have friends rather than arguments.

But something was bugging Trunks. All he could think of was of a certain saying.

'_Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer'_

He shook his head to rid of the thought and looked to see Goten looking at his precious load. Trunks looked down at Pan. Her facial features were relaxed and he could see her chest rising with every raged breath. They would have to hurry. He looked to her wound that had granted her use of only one lung.

He sighed. He had promised her that she wouldn't get hurt, and she had; he only hoped she survived. He had one thing he still had to do. He had to ask her a few questions, questions Sheik had caused him to put to thought.

Why had Sheik shown him scenes of Pan when she was younger? Why had she said that he was connected to her? And most importantly, why had Sheik made up lies that Pan had wanted to kill him? He was going to ask her. She had been the centre of two of them. He didn't believe what Sheik had said true; he just wanted to make sure he wasn't going mad.

He felt Pan stir in his arms. He looked down to see her open her eyes and gaze at him before drifting back in unconsciousness.

----

Pan opened her eyes to see a blur looking down at her. She recognised the saiyan immediately. She smiled in her mind before drifting back in unconsciousness.

* * *

Kakarott looked into the glass ball as they flew away. They had survived. He turned around to she his son and his son's mate smiling at him. He still had one thing to do.

* * *

Please r and r! dragon agility 


	23. Let Me be the One

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Kakarott returned to Earth at the end of the three days, two days after the battle, to the face of Kami. The dragon was summoned after the Dragonballs were found.

"What is your second wish before I go to sleep for one whole year?" boomed the dragon in its deep voice.

This is it he thought, "I wish for Pan to forget what she found out six years ago at the Tyrant War. That means that she never thought that Trunks killed us and that she never went to work at the palace to kill him. She never did kill him, never went to hell, never saw Sheik there and never was resurrected from the dead. She only knows that Sheik killed us and now we have been avenged because Sheik is dead. I want her to forget all of that. I also want anyone who knows anything or has any suspicion about it to forget."

"That is a big wish, but I have the power to make it come true……………your wish has been granted."

And with that, Kakarott smiled, disappeared and was never seen on Earth again.

* * *

Trunks observed the monitor. The light was on yellow. He sighed with relief. She was out of danger.

He knelt down and looked at Pan through the glass of the rejuvenation tank. Her eyes were closed, her body misted in the blue healing liquid. Pan's black hair swayed in the liquid as if it had a mind of its own. He smiled.

Pan had been in the rejuvenation tank for five days now. A monitor next to it told the heart rate, temperature and the sate of the patient in five colours.

Red was a critical condition with a 10 chance of surviving, then there was green with an 30 chance of survival and after that there was green with a survival rate of 50. Saiyans in these states could still die.

Yellow had a survival rate of 80 and white was when the saiyan was awake and healthy again.

Pan had been on red for three days. Trunks had thought at one point that she wasn't going to make it. Bulma checked on her every few hours, but Trunks had been with her constantly since he had come out of the rejuvenation tank after one day. He refused to leave her, watching her from outside the rejuvenation tank. Bulma had convinced him to leave her to eat and sleep after reassuring him that she would be okay for an hour on her own. Even so, he was still very tired.

On the forth day, she went from red to green and green to blue.

She was now on yellow. When it was on white, she would be perfectly healed.

He remembered waking up one morning on the floor of the lab. He had felt…different but he wasn't sure how to explain it. But that wasn't major to him now. Just watching Pan heal told himself how much he cared for her, how much he wanted her, how much he loved her. It was these things that would be his future. He wanted to make her his mate. She wasn't like a normal girlfriend, one he would make love to and show around. No. She was different, the circumstances were different. He had loved her in a different way, a way that was more meaningful, filled with desire, with yearning. It was as if it was meant to be. Trunks didn't believe in fate: he believed in your own control in your life. but he believed it now because fate had happened to him. His heart had taken his control and he was happy that it had.

Trunks turned to watch his mother come in.

"How's she doing?" she asked wearily.

Trunks smiled, "She's on yellow."

Bulma let out a sigh of relief and smiled. For some time, she thought that Pan wouldn't make it. She went to the computer and looked at her statistics. She smiled to herself.

'I'm going to be a Grandma' she squealed in her mind.

Hours passed as fast as a hurricane. Before he knew it, it was nightfall. Trunks had one last look at Pan before going to look outside at the stars. He went to the balcony and levitated up onto the roof. He saw Goten and Bra, snuggled next to each other. He looked up to the heavens before sitting down next to them.

"Whassup bro?" asked Bra.

"Not much. Just reassured," said Trunks looking at them both. Bra was in Goten's lap, his arms around her waist.

"Is Pan okay?" asked Goten.

Trunks smiled, "She's on yellow."

Goten let out the breath he was holding in and Bra sighed.

"Thank Vegeta," he said, "I had trouble sleeping wondering if my only niece was going to be okay. At least we now know that she'll be fine." He pecked Bra before flying home to pick something up.

"Yeah. I only hope what happened to her hasn't affected her in some way."

"She'll be okay, Trunks. Trust me. She might be a little edgy at first, but she'll be okay. It'll be a happy ending all around," said Bra as she watched Goten's retreating figure.

"I hope so," replied Trunks, looking to the devastation Sheik had caused. Her ship had been removed and the palace was already being rebuilt with Bulma as head of the operation. In the distance, his saiyan sight could see craters where the final attack had taken place. Trunks or Goten couldn't remember one bit of the fusion, but they remembered what happened to Pan, Bulma and Bra. Once they had separated just after the attack, they had found one earring each on their ear. They had been collected and stored in a secret and sacred place, just in case they ever needed to be used again in the future.

Trunks sighed as he lay down with his hands behind his head. The stars were shining brightly, unlike five days ago when a furious storm had hit the East of Vegeta-sei. Storms were quite rare, but rainfall was always happening. He looked to the crescent shaped moon. It wouldn't be full for another year. The moon was full for one night every nine years. He had been eight last time it had happened and too young for the moon to have any effect on him. Not the effect to turn into Oozaru. It was true that the full moon turned them into the Oozaru form, but the saiyans were taught how to control themselves from not turning Oozaru every nine years. If they ever needed to turn Oozaru, a fake moon projection would be put up in the sky that the saiyans would recognise. If they didn't turn Oozaru every nine years, they went into heat.

Trunks smiled. When a male saiyan turned 16, they could go into heat. A female would only go into heat when mated. He was going to mate with Pan so he knew that next year he would be enjoying himself with the one he loved. He watched as Goten kissed Bra and flew down to the open balcony. He was happy for his sister and he liked Goten a lot. He wished he were kissing Pan right now. But he would have to wait. He saw Bra looking at him intently. He frowned, she smiled.

"You really love her, don't you," said Bra.

Trunks sighed before answering, "Yeah…"

She lay down next to him.

"I'm pretty sure that by the time you're twenty, you and Pan will at least have one little saiyan running around your feet," said Bra.

Trunks blushed, "Bra!"

She laughed, "Don't deny it Trunks! Anyway, I can tell that you want to mate with her so I guess it will happen."

Trunks nodded, "You don't know the feeling Bra, the feeling to want to be with someone for the rest of your life. I…love her and I can see that she feels the same way. She's different to any of the other girls I've loved before; I don't know why, but the love feels so much more in reality, so much like it was meant to always be. But, although she loves me, I feel that she might say no, or stop me."

Bra turned to look at the sky, "Every male is afraid of rejection because it's in their genes. I've been there, I've rejected someone before. But if she truly loves you Trunks, if she feels for you the way you feel for her, like there is no other one for her in the world, then I'm sure that it'll be the way you want it to be."

Trunks smiled before sitting up. A gentle breeze ruffled his hair.

"Trunks, I really love Goten. But with us, it was like love at first sight. It wasn't like first impression and then gradual, it was straight away. Now that is as if we were destined to love. But that's me, not you. Did you ever imagine the future when you were younger?" asked Bra.

Trunks laughed, "Yeah, but I used to be a bit of a trouble maker with my mates. We used to loiter whenever we could and I used to drive Mum nuts. I remember making the Elites think that they were mad once. We used to talk about the future; you know, sex and heat, but it isn't about that now. I realised that when I met Kalisa."

"That was one year that I could never forget Trunks. You were so mad over her; it was like she was a walking plate of deer!"

"Deer? You have deer?"

Bra rolled her eyes at her brother's hunger and obsession for deer, "Whatever happens Trunks, I guess that we'll always be happy."

"Yeah."

"You're such a good brother Trunks, although sometimes you can be such an ass."

"Me? An ass? You should listen to yourself sometimes Bra," he retaliated.

"Hmph…I gotta go."

She got up and walked to the edge.

"Yeah," teased Trunks, "I bet he wants your spandex on the floor once he comes back."

She blushed, "Someone's desperate for sex with a certain saiyan in a tank."

Trunks winked at her as she levitated down from sight. Trunks was only left wondering when Pan would let them become one, or if she would at all.

* * *

All that there was in the saiyan's vision was black. It was a black void, waiting for something to happen. The void seemed to get tighter, before she opened her eyes.

All she saw was blue. She closed her eyes and opened them again. The blue was back. She moved her eyes to the left and then to the right. She breathed in and realised that she was being fed oxygen through a mask. She looked down as she lifted her hands up. There were sensors all over her body. She instinctively put her hand up to her chest as vivid events of the last few minutes of the battle came to her. It was gone. There wasn't a hole. That was when she realised she was in a rejuvenation tank.

The blue liquid around her seemed to get clearer as her eyes adjusted to it. She saw the glass screen in front and then saw him. It was Trunks. She could only see the back of his head, but she could recognise him. He had fallen asleep against the rejuvenation tank. She tried to move and found that she could. She put her hands against the glass and moved forward. Pan moved her hand over the place where his head was. She wished she could touch him. She could remember a few scenes of the battle.

FLASHBACK

…The whirlwind grew and grew as Gotenks' power rose. He could see clearly through the whirlwind at Sheik's expression. She had seen nothing yet. He yelled as the whirlwind subsided and a clear aura surrounded him. If Sheik looked at it when the light from the moon shone on it, it was a mixture of dazzling colours, the colours of the rainbow, like when the sun shines on fuel. Gotenks looked at Sheik and then released two tiny ki blasts that couldn't be seen by the naked eye, or felt through ki…Sheik was dazed as something hit her and then immediately paralysed her. She looked to see the whirlwind back around Gotenks, but now it was even bigger…"You're history," he said. She heard him. The storm was stopping, but it still rained…

FLASHFORWARD

Pan smiled. But the water and the closeness of the sides was making her feel claustrophobic. She needed to get out. She looked for an escape route but found none. She started to tap on the glass to rouse Trunks up.

Trunks heard a tapping sound coming from behind him. He yawned. He was tired from the lack of sleep. He then realised where the tapping was coming from. He turned around.

Their eyes met. Cerulean blue mixed with an ebony black. He could see relief in her eyes. She could see longing. She moved her hand up the glass so that it was level with his. He placed his hand on hers. They wanted the glass to go. Their eyes met again. Trunks smiled before getting up to the computer screen. She was on white. He checked her vital signs of life. She was perfectly healed. He pressed the big green button and watched as the water drained, the oxygen mask clasp off her face and the sensors unlatch themselves. He opened the door. She sat up before stumbling a bit and falling into his arms. He dragged her legs out of the tank before wrapping his arms around her body.

Pan breathed heavily as she breathed in normal air instead of oxygen. She closed her eyes before her eyes widened. She gave a small gasp before throwing herself backward out of his arms. She moved back as far as she could. Her back was right against the tank.

Trunks looked at her heart-distressingly before letting his arms fall to his sides. His mind was spinning. Was she disowning him? Or was it thoughts holding her back. He couldn't move. His heart was beating in anticipation for her next move. He surveyed her form. She still had the spandex from the battle on that was stained with her blood. Her wet hair clung to her face and neck. Healing water droplets dripped from her.

Pan breathed in heavily as she looked at him. His eyes were drawing in hers, but she couldn't do it. Images were running through her head. Things she could only scarcely remember:

(scene in her mind)

'_Pan's eyes were wide open, her mouth open, a small stream of blood dripping down the side. She had her hands around Sheik's arm that had gone completely through the bottom of her right lung. She looked down to see her royal spandex turning red with her own blood. Sheik had got her, but she was still alive. She looked up to see Sheik's face turned away from her. She understood. Gotenks had punched Sheik to stop her from killing her, but it had been to late. All it had done was give her more time to live. She would die slowly. She watched as Sheik turned towards her and smiled. Sheik pulled her hand out of Pan, laughed and flew up into the air.'_

Pan shook her head and breathed in sharply causing a small whimper. Her eyes were filling with tears. The image of Sheik kept changing into Trunks, and then back to Sheik, and then back to Trunks.

She looked at him. He seemed worried at what was happening to her, but he stood his ground. He couldn't interfere with her mind unless it was necessary.

She closed her eyes again and tried to remember. She did.

She remembered meeting Trunks for the first time when she got a job at the palace after she had given up her studies. She went to work for him to get experience of the palace life before applying to train female Elites. She remembered their first kiss, the kiss in the gravity room:

FLASHBACK

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Pan saw calmness, courage and kindness behind his eyes, but thought that she must be seeing things. She broke the contact, but found that she couldn't resist. She looked back into his eyes. Trunks could see love and sadness in her eyes.

He leaned forwards slowly, ever so slowly, their eyes darting from eyes to lips. As Trunks got closer and closer, Pan felt her heart throb in need. She needed him, and quick. When he was two inches away, she lifted her head to meet his lips.

He hadn't expected her to go for him like that, but didn't resist one bit. He let go of her wrists and put his hands behind her head, tangling it in her raven hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her. They wrapped their tails together. It was a deep, passionate kiss. Pan had never felt anything so exhilarating in her life and wasn't even thinking about what she was supposed to be doing: pretending to kiss him; not meaning it, but she meant it with all her heart. Trunks thought that she tasted like sweet strawberries. He put his tongue on her lips and she let him devour her. They had a vicious battle with their tongues and Pan moaned in her throat. As he pulled away, she scraped her teeth over his lips and he proceeded down to her neck, planting kisses everywhere on it as she clutched onto his hair.

FLASHFORWARD

She remembered how he had held her and comforted her when her Mother had committed suicide:

FLASHBACK

To Pan it seemed like an eternity, but it was much shorter than that in reality. She clung onto Trunks' shoulder as if he was her closest friend or Father in the unreal. Tears came out of her eyes and she sobbed until she could cry no more. It was as if the last part of her heart had been torn out of her and that she was like a dummy… she could still feel a little fire in her heart, which belonged to Goten and her Grandma and some that she couldn't decipher. The vivid scenes going through her head were so terrible. The death of her Father and Grandpa kept going through her mind repeatedly and now she could see scenes of her Mother's death, although she didn't know how it had been done. She could smell Trunks' scent and his tail was wrapped around her leg in an affectionate type of way.

FLASHFORWARD

Her laboured breathing stopped. The events of when Sheik appeared came:

FLASHBACK

She stared into his eyes and he stared back. It was so meaningful. She lowered her lips to his, surprising him and gently kissed him. He kissed her back gently. It was not of lust or of raw savaging passion, but filled with meaning and love. Trunks sat up and ran his hands through her ebony hair that was soft to the touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up into his lap. He broke the kiss and gave her long pecks on the lips that made her moan in need. Pan ran his hands through his short locks that she had grown to adore so much when he began to kiss her chin and jawbone, while keeping his hands on her waist. He captured her lips once more and they broke apart to catch their breath.

Pan looked at him while caressing his hair.

"I need you," she moaned to him.

Trunks looked deep into her eyes.

"Why?" he asked, wanting to know.

She touched his face and leaned forward to kiss his ear before whispering out of breath:

"I love you."

"Do you mean that?" he asked, holding her close. Pan could feel his hot breath on her neck. The worlds he was saying meant so much to Pan. It was finally the way it was supposed to be, the way destiny should have happened.

"Yes…" she replied.

Trunks pulled her head back from his shoulder and studied her face before slowly leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. It was sealed. Not by the physical, nor by the spiritual; but by the mental. They knew their feelings for each other; their destiny; their lives. She deepened the kiss, taking in his taste for real this time, no motive behind it. Trunks began to kiss her neck, making her whimper in a way she had never before. She didn't want it to end…

FLASHFORWARD

She looked into his eyes. Sheik was gone, her family avenged. She had found out the truth of her family. They hadn't died an honourable death as she had thought, but had been murdered for revenge. Sheik had killed them. Trunks was her future, the one she had loved the first time setting eyes on him, the one she wanted to be close to more than any other and forever.

The emotion in her eyes changed and Trunks saw it. It was love. He put his hand out and she took it.

He pulled her into an embrace, which she gladly took. The tears spilled from her eyes, though not a sound was heard. She snuggled into him more to get his body heat as she was cold. She turned her head to face him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. She loved the masculine scent he had. Trunks pulled her closer and lifted her into his lap. He wrapped his tail around hers gently, making her sigh. He felt her shivering and flared his ki, quickly drying her off. He felt her breath hitting his neck rhythmically. Trunks kissed her ever so gently on her neck and continued up her face to her lips. He stared at her, she stared at him. She felt his lips lingering over hers, barely touching though enticing her.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

Their lips met. It was gentle and loving, though filled with passion. He entered his tongue into her mouth and she responded by moaning softly. Their tongues had a soft battle with each other before he began to slowly suck on her lips. She claimed his mouth once more and he put his hand on her face. He then trailed his hand down her face and neck, over her left breast, down her stomach and over other parts of her body. She broke away from him and moaned softly over his shoulder.

They were both out of breath. She rested her head on his shoulder as his hands played with her hair. She didn't want this moment to end. Ever.

"Pan," said Trunks.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

She lifted her head to look at him.

"I'm fine…just tired."

He smiled.

"How long have I been in there?" she asked him.

"About six days."

"Six days?

He nodded.

"Have you been laying here since?" she asked.

He lifted his hand to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, "Of course I have, ever since I came out of the tank."

She moved her hands over his covered chest.

"You… you and Goten were fantastic," she said.

"We were? I don't remember…" said Trunks.

"You were like the wind. So agile, so much skill, so perfect. It was as if an angel had come down from the place above. So much courage, the blood. I'm glad I watched it."

"Where did you get those earrings from?"

Pan tried to answer, but found she couldn't. She didn't know where she had got the earrings. She searched her memory and then the answer dawned on her.

"My Grandpa. He gave them to me as a small child," she said. It was as if someone had whispered it in her ear as it had come out of no where.

"Without them, we would have been history," replied Trunks, caressing the bottom of her back. She growled softly before leaning in on his chest.

Trunks looked down at the beauty in his arms. She was flawless, nothing else. He loved her smile, her personality, her body, her brown tail. He looked to the clock and it read 2:10am. She had been out of the tank for ten minutes. He picked her up and carried her to his room, where she smiled before falling asleep. He lay in the bed next to her and spooned her from the front. She snuggled closer to his body heat eagerly before he too fell asleep. It was a lover's embrace, an embrace that would last forever.

The clock flashed over to 2:11am. It was weird that so many things had happened on the hour on this number; that Pan had gone to kill him at this time, that she had made up with him and confessed her love to him at this time, that she had woken up from unconsciousness at this time after a rebirth of memory; and that their birthdays were both on the second of the seventh and ninth month. It was as if destiny and fate had played a part in all their life. It was as if fate and destiny controlled the world they were living in. As Trunks had said, he didn't believe in fate. He wanted his own control of his life. But now he believed.

For the next few hours, the lovers dreamed the same dream, a dream of no worries, a dream of new life, a dream of love for all a lifetime.

----

Kakarott smiled. The horror was terminated. Everything would be alright.

* * *

Please r and r!

dragon agility xx


	24. My Love For You Is Insatiable

Revised!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

When Bra went to fetch her brother from the rejuvenation room in his quarters, she failed to find him there. She looked to the tank and realised what had happened during the night. She was happy for him, as she was happy herself. She had Goten; he had Pan. She had learnt a lot from her ordeals and she was sure others had too. She had learnt that things weren't always what they seemed and that simple things wouldn't avoid you if you wanted them to. Never to count your chickens before they're hatched. But she knew there was more to learn.

She felt for their ki's and found them together in Trunks' room. She wondered if they had mated. She would find out. Bra left a message on his videophone and went to find her parents and Goten.

* * *

Pan woke up, but didn't open her eyes. She felt warm, secure and helpless in her state. She felt strong arms tightened around her small frame and she opened her eyes. She was greeted by Trunks' sleeping form. She could feel his lungs contracting against her and his warm breath hitting her rhythmically. She lifted one of her hands to caress his face before lowering her lips onto his. She kissed him gently before pulling back. He scrunched his eyes a little before opening them to gaze into Pan's ebony depths. He smiled.

"Is it morning already?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's…12:30 in the afternoon."

"That late?"

She nodded. They gazed into each other's orbs for a while, taking in all the serenity within them. Trunks moved himself so that he was on top of Pan. He caressed her face before kissing her fully on the lips. She responded back fervently, wanting him. He moved down her neck and began slowly kissing her collarbone. She sighed with contentment. He stopped and looked at her neck. He rubbed his fingers subconsciously over a part of her neck, a part where he hoped his mark would be. He looked at her and realised she still had her spandex from the battle on.

He inhaled her scent from her neck before saying:

"I expect you want to change into something newer than what you have on."

She giggled before he got of her and let her get up. He held her hand and she slowly pulled away from him.

"I'll be back," she said before going out of the door.

She walked into her room and saw that it had been cleaned. She spotted the shower! Joy, she had to have one. She stripped and let the hot water cascade down her body. She moaned in delight of the pressured water massaging her temples and cleansing her skin. She washed her hair and soaped her body up. It was like feeling paradise. However, she knew she had to get out eventually.

* * *

Bra and Goten were walking along the palace gardens where many rare plants from different planets grew. It was indoors, a botanical paradise. They wanted to see Pan after Bra had told him the good news. They could only stroll and enjoy the scenery while they waited for Pan to show herself.

* * *

Trunks was showered and dressed and waiting for Pan. He was lying on the bed, his hands behind his head, his legs crossed. He was thinking. Thinking of the history, the here and what could be the impending.

Pan walked in feeling revived and fresh. Her short hair was beginning to grow long again. She saw him lying there and watched him for a minute or two before he realised that she had arrived. He got up and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed, "Of course I am!"

Pan went to sit next to him.

"Should we go?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I know they all want to see you. Goten is here too, and you can go and see your Grandmother as well if you want."

There was a gleam of happiness in her eyes, "Only if you come with me."

"What, to hold your hand?" he teased.

"Cut the mocking. I want you to come with me so I can show Grandma how wonderful you are."

"Talk about meet the parents," he said before he realised his mistake.

Pan looked down to the floor, remembering the past.

Trunks took her chin in one hand and turned her face towards him, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that; it just came out."

"I don't blame you Trunks," she responded, "I've learnt that you have to let people go. You can remember them, but you mustn't let it control your life. It can't be a craving; it can be a memory. Love is a powerful emotion between people and family, and it always remains; it never goes or leaves you behind. They're always there for you."

He sighed, "I shouldn't have said it in the first place."

"Even if you hadn't have said it, It wouldn't have made a difference to the way I feel."

Trunks lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently. They broke and touched their foreheads together. Trunks stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and they waked out, the door slamming gently closed behind them.

* * *

After grabbing a quick, huge meal fit for two hungry saiyans, they did the things that had to be done. Both Bulma and Vegeta were glad and relieved to see her alive and well. All Vegeta did was smile and keep to behind his mate, but Pan knew he was happy. They later found Bra. Goten and Pan shared one enormous hug and caught up on a few things. They then decided to have one big spar resulting in a lot of laughter, fun and another shower for each of them.

Later, Goten decided not to come with Pan and Trunks to see Chi-Chi. It was a reunion for just the two lovers, the two who had made it through.

Pan walked into her childhood home and called for her Grandma.

Ch-Chi lifted up her head from her book and ran into the front room.

"Pan," she said.

"Grandma…"

They enjoyed a saiyan hug before Chi-Chi noticed someone else who was waiting patiently. She pulled away from Pan and walked in front of Trunks. He lifted his head to her.

"Grandma," said Pan, "this is Trunks. Trunks, this is my Grandma Chi-Chi."

"Hi," said Trunks, shaking her hand. Chi-Chi noticed the crest on his spandex and smiled to herself.

"Chi-Chi cooks the best food on the planet, Trunks," said Pan.

Chi-Chi blushed, "You don't have to put it that way! Stay for dinner! Let Trunks taste my 'best food'!"

"Sure Grandma. How are you?"

"You mean how are you?" said Chi-Chi angrily, "You're my only Grandchild and you don't even call! I haven't heard from you for two weeks! I at least needed to hear your voice to tell me that you were okay following the bad incident with that Shike or whatever she was called. I was worried! If I didn't have Goten to tell me where you were, I'd probably be mental by now!"

Pan sweat dropped and put her hands up in defence, "Calm down Grandma! You'll wear yourself out!"

Chi-Chi unfolded her arms and grabbed Trunks' hand, "I bet you want to try some of the cake I baked this morning and…"

Pan closed her eyes and sighed. If she had known that she was going to interrogate Trunks, she wouldn't have brought him along.

The rest of the late afternoon went quickly. Trunks did call Chi-Chi's food the best in the world and said that she would have to meet his mother; their personalities would go well together. Chi-Chi had Pan on her own for a little while and had asked her many questions. Pan had just said that Trunks was the Prince and that they loved each other very much. Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow at this.

'Grandchildren' she thought.

* * *

Later that evening, Pan sat on the roof of Trunks' quarters. She watched the sun go slowly down, taking its light with it. She hugged her knees closer to her body and shivered as the evening breeze past her. Her hair moved with it. She knew what was going to happen tonight, and she was feeling a mixture of excitement and nervousness. She loved Trunks, she wanted to be his mate but she was a virgin. She was scared. She watched as the last of the sun's rays disappeared. The sky was a ghostly pink. She relaxed and laid her head down on the red roof. She felt for Trunks ki. It was in the throne room. She was ready for him, but the anticipation was killing her. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Trunks sat with boredom on his throne as his father talked with a few Buenos who had come to ask for his help. He just wanted to go and find Pan. It was dark already. He thought about what the night would bring and he smiled. He wanted to mate with Pan so much; he wanted to be with her all his life. Although he was sure she loved him and that she felt the same, it was her choice and her own right to make decisions. But he would wait forever for her.

Trunks became aware of his Father calling his name. He came out of his dream and stood up. The Buenos had left. After a few minutes of talking politics with Vegeta, Trunks could leave. He was happy for that.

He entered his quarters, his hands behind his head. He entered his room and collapsed onto the bed. He breathed in the night air and realised the French balcony doors had been left opened. He could feel her ki on the roof and realised she was sleeping. He would wait for her. He kicked off his boots and armour and waited.

Pan aware of coldness, so she opened her eyes. It was night now, for real. She saw the moon, glistening brightly in the night sky. She felt that Trunks was below her, waiting. She was waiting too. She was waiting to say yes to his offers.

She slowly got up and stretched cat-like. She levitated down and flicked her short hair back. She gazed at Trunks, sitting on the side of the bed facing her, head down, twiddling his fingers. He slowly closed the door behind her, grabbing his attention. He linked his eyes with hers, an action so bliss in itself that it made their hearts race faster and faster.

She walked up to him. Trunks smiled the smile she cherished and pulled her down onto his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned into the crook of his neck.

"Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you. I…I want you as my mate…"

"I want you that way too."

He pulled her head back.

"Are you sure you want this? Are you ready?"

Pan nodded, "I'm ready for you."

"There's no turning back."

"Who said turning back was an option?" she replied before her lips were captured in a kiss so warm, it was like fire mixed with passion. She put her arms around his neck, his settling on her upper back. He left her mouth and trailed hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned in satisfaction as she kissed his ear. He slowly took off her spandex and laid her on the bed as he took off his own.

Their lovemaking was passionate and filled with a yearning that only the other could satisfy.

Once it was over, Trunks eased himself up so that his weight wouldn't be too much for her and look at her face. He tucked a stray lock of her black hair behind her ear and tangled his hands her hair. It was damp with their sweat.

Pan caressed his face while staring into his eyes. They reminded her of the only lake on the planet; where the blue of the water reflected the sky.

"I love you," she whispered, her breathing still slightly laboured.

"I love you too."

Trunks looked at her neck and began to slowly kiss it. He then sunk his teeth into her warm flesh, hearing her cry of pain.

Pan's body went into a type of spasm. Pleasure was radiating her body and she arched her back against him.

She began to sweat ferociously as Trunks' past went through her eyes. His early life, with the short lavender hair parted at one side, his first time in the gravity room, training with his Father and Mother. The way he could perfectly handle 20g times the normal gravity at the age of four. When he went Super Saiyan for the first time, surprising his parents, making them proud; and how cute he looked with his blonde spiked up hair. His first purge, the blood of the evil on his hands.

The great Tyrant War, when he fought bravely and saved the planet with his race. His adolescence, his first girlfriend, their break-up, the way he lost his frineds after they had accused him of being snobby and stealing their girlfriends. This was all untrue as she felt his pain.

The time when she had met him, his dreams about her, the way he felt, the times they kissed. The battle with Sheik, how he had tried to save her and failing that, destroying Sheik to smithereens. The time he had waited for her, and the love he felt and shared for her tonight and for all eternity.

Trunks' closed his eyes as the blood flowed from the bite. He bit harder into her skin as he saw her past. Her family; all delighted when she was born, the first female to be born since her Grandmother. When she learned to walk, her training, her friends and Elite life. the fun and laughter she had. How she adored her Grandpa.

The War that affected her entire life. The tears she cried when she felt their ki's go down to nothing, the pain she felt when they recovered the bodies. Her next two years of life were a blur of emotions as she had never got over their deaths. But she trained harder and harder, desperate to know why they had died at the hands of a weak race.

Her first boyfriend at the age of fourteen that lasted for six months until she broke it off with him because he had kissed her best friend. Her application for the job at the palace, what she felt for the Prince when she first saw him. The lust she felt before it was turned into love. A blur in her life of mixed emotions and feelings when her Mother had died.

The battle and the things she dreamed of when she was healing. The things she thought of as she cried on his shoulder when she came out of the rejuvenation tank: that Sheik was the powerful being who had killed her parents…and know she was gone. The time she had wanted him, and the love she felt and shared for him tonight and for all.

Pan opened her eyes and took in a sharp breath. She was breathing rapidly. She looked down at Trunks head; they where covered in each other's sweat. She sighed along with her deep breathing as she felt him lick her blood up from her neck. She massaged his hair as he finished with her blood. It was so sweet yet so salty. He wanted more, but he would have to wait. He lifted his head to look into her serene eyes, filled with love. He brought his lips to hers and captured her lips in a hot kiss. She could taste her blood in her mouth. They pulled apart for air and captured their mate's eyes.

:I love you: said Trunks into her mind through their bond

:I love you too Trunks. For now and forever: she replied.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead lay down at her side. She snuggled into him, taking in his scent. He put his arm around her and watched her fall asleep. He wrapped his tail around hers and fell asleep soon afterwards. It was union between two people, a union that would last forever.

* * *

One chapter to go!

Please r and r!

dragon agility xx


	25. Epilogue

Revised! IMPORTANT AN at the bottom!

**My Love For You Is Insatiable**

Pan awoke. She scrunched her eyes and yawned. She opened them fully to stare into blue orbs, looking at her in contentment. She gazed into them, and he gazed back. Trunks lifted his hand to caress her face. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He pulled her bare body close to his, taking in each other's warmth. Trunks sighed as she drew circles with her fingers on his chest.

:Are you okay: he thought to her through their bond.

:Yes. I'm just happy to be with you:

Trunks kissed her hair.

:We've been through so much: she told him.

:I know: he replied:but it was worth it to fall in love with you:

Pan looked at him and kissed him gently, yet overflowing with love.

"Ditto," she said.

Trunks looked to the clock and to the sunlight outside. It was still pretty early, only 9:07am.

Pan sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Why are you getting up now? It's still early," asked Trunks, putting his arms behind his head.

"It's my internal body clock. I'm usually training by now," she replied.

Trunks got up and lifted her onto his lap, "Even after last night?"

Before she could answer, she yawned.

"See. You are tired," said Trunks.

Pan smiled. She got off Trunks and sat down next to him. She ran her fingers through her ebony hair. It needed to be brushed, but not now. Trunks pulled her back towards him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and leaned her head into his chest. He was about to lay back down when he noticed a stain on the bed sheets. It was blood. He looked down at Pan, guilt overcoming him. Pan turned to what Trunks had looked at and sighed.

"Did I hurt you a lot?" asked Trunks.

Pan saw the guilt in his eyes and caressed his face.

"Don't feel guilty Trunks. It was going to hurt anyway. You did nothing wrong. Last night was special. We're mates. Nothing can come between us."

Trunks smiled at her and lay down on the bed, bringing his mate with him.

And they both fell asleep once more, vanished in each other's embrace.

* * *

Bra giggled as Goten tickled her. They were both on the bed, tangled in the sheets.

"Stop," she said, but he continued harder.

She began to laugh increasingly, wriggling under Goten's hands.

"Stop," she cried.

No hesitation in Goten's ministrations.

"Stop," she breathed in the pain from her laughter.

"Beg."

"W…what?"

"Beg."

"Never!"

Goten smirked and stopped. Bra let out a held in breath, but Goten started tickling her again. She was totally unprepared.

"Stop! Okay…I beg you to stop, please!"

Goten stopped for good now and leaned over her gasping form. He slowly kissed her on the neck, working up to her ear.

"Did you enjoy that?" he whispered to her.

She smirked and caressed his face.

"Yes…of course not you dumbass! I don't like being tickled!"

Goten laughed but was silenced by Bra's lips.

"But I like you," she said.

Goten pulled her down onto the bed wrapping his arms around her body. They promptly fell back to sleep.

* * *

Bulma looked out at her kingdom from the balcony. The sun was shining brightly in the sky and the city looked at it's best. She loved peace. When she had been born, the War of Frieza had already begun. It went on until she was seventeen years old and Vegeta had destroyed him. The next war was the Tyrant War six years ago, and next was the most recent. They were going to name it the Conflict of Rebellion. Each was celebrated every year. The saiyans of the planet had an extra feast day next year.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled up at Vegeta.

"The brat mated last night."

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma.

"I know."

:Then it's only a matter of time until Bra mates and they both have children. Only then can we pass the planet down to Trunks. It seems far off, but it will come: thought Bulma.

:And when it does: thought Vegeta :we know we ruled the best we could:

* * *

A few weeks later, Pan took part in the Coronation of Child. She was officially made a Princess and Trunks' and their bond made known to the planet. It was a time of great celebration and of love and unity between peace and hope. The saiyans hoped the peace would last.

* * *

As Trunks and Pan fell asleep that night, it was a reflection of their lives. From the moment they had first met, it had been love. It had sparked off due to Pan's will to avenge her family. She thought that the evil in people remained. She thought it was controlled. However, she was wrong. Only true evil can show such venom to kill. Only true evil can say such things…and only true evil can never be changed. She had thought that so many things were right, when it hadn't been. She had trusted her head instead of her heart. She had tried to do what she had expected other people wanted her to do. In the end, all she succeeded in was destroying the right person and finding love.

She needed hope in her life…and it was always there. She could never accuse Trunks of doing anything to her, as he loved her too much: he wouldn't do that in the first place. She could tell him that he had been controlled by Sheik…and made to kill innocent people; if she remembered of course. But she knew that their deaths were destiny.

And as she slept through the winter nights, a warm wind would always embrace her from the heavens above. A warm wind of her family. She knew there was hope: she, Trunks and her family above were living proof of that.

And when they joined the hope above, they would always be welcomed…………………………………

**THE END**

Thank you for reading this fanfic. It was started back in 2002 and has now been revised. Thank you for all the reviews that a lot of people gladly gave. I am forever grateful!

A lot of people may know that the sequel to this fanfic entitled 'Let Love be Your Energy' was written up to chapter 20 and then put on indefinite hold. I am happy to say that I will fully revise that fanfic and WILL finish it. Check the first chapter of the sequel for more information.

Please r and r!

Signed by an older and wiser dragon agility xx


End file.
